Common Troubles
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Harry James Snape, finds that his second year will be just as chaotic as his first, Dante has trouble with settling in, Severus cautiously and slowly opens his heart to Lena Rosario with his familiar's help. Will the Snape's survive intact? AU Severitus
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

(Sequel to Common Interests)

Common Troubles

 _*In the last episode*_

 _The car bounced and jerked horribly_

" _Stop, we are going to crash!" Ron whimpered_

" _Dante, the car is shaking!" Harry said, behind him, Hedwig screeched_

" _So am I, shut up so I can concentrate! This is going to be tricky"_

 _Dante shifted the car wheel a quarter turn to the right and the car skidded, almost falling on top of the train._

 _Ron was clasping his hands together, praying and Harry gripped his wand so hard, he was surprised that it didn't snap._

 _The car was still in one piece but for how long unless Dante could accurately land it. As Harry felt his heart go up into his throat. Harry hoped they would all survive and if they did survive this, then he hoped they wouldn't be in too much trouble with his dad, but right then he wasn't sure if his luck had finally run out…._

Common troubles

Dante, Harry and Ron finally saw an end to their tricky adventure, but their hope was short lived when they saw where they were possibly going to land. Dante pulled his wand out and cried "Stop! Stop! Stop!" It did no good and his terror multiplied when they crashed into the large tree in the grounds of Hogwarts. They were all shaken to the core when the tree started attacking them. The tree's branches crashed through the windows and then they got jolted so hard, it pushed the car onto the ground underneath the tree. "Drive! Dante!" Harry shouted.

Dante put the car back into gear and drove forward out of the way just as the tree slumped forward nearly killing all three occupants.

"Merlin, that was a very aggressive tree!" Ron said shakily "My dad's car is wrecked! My parents are going to be so angry!"

The car doors opened automatically and threw out the three occupants followed by their familiars and their trunks.

When Harry turned around and started dragging his trunk behind him, he saw his adopted father with his arms folded and a furious look upon his face, not looking pleased, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Dante also saw the look on Professor Snape's face and gulped but Ron was the most fearful, even though he knew that Professor Snape's bark was worse than his bite and Snape had adopted his best mate. "What happened to make you disobey my rules for a fourth time, Harry?" Severus hissed, and Harry screwed up his eyes at the disappointment on his father's face as he looked down at his feet in shame. Severus looked down at all three young boys and rolled his eyes. "What happened, and don't all try to speak at once? Dante?"

"We were hounded by the press who wanted to get photos of Harry on the muggle side of the platform and then it was blocked for no reason, we were going to wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley, but we thought they couldn't get through. Anyway, Ron told me about his parent's car and I am a good driver, but I am worried we were seen by muggles outside King's Cross Station, sir!"

"All three of you could have been killed, you would have done better to wait for Arthur and Molly in a muggle waiting room than take such foolish risks by flying and enchanted car all the way to Hogwarts. All of you will serve detention with me tomorrow and I will remove 25 points from Gryffindor for your stupid stunt. Harry, you and I will go over the house rules tomorrow again and this will serve to remind you to not take unnecessary risks with your life. Dante, you are yet to be sorted into your chosen house. Headmaster Dumbledore will sort you tomorrow seeing as the welcoming feast is over. I imagine you are all hungry and more than a little shaken and traumatised by this incident. It will do me no good to keep having a go at all three of you. I will ask the house elves to bring you a meal and some pumpkin juice."

"Well, get going then!" Severus barked

Harry, Dante and Ron all hung their heads as they walked ahead. "Great, the school year's not even begun, and we are already in trouble." Ron grumbled "It could be worse, cheer up, he's my dad and nothing hurts worse than the look of disappointment he was staring me down with. We have spats sometimes and although I feel sad about it, we normally sit down and talk it out."

"You can talk, my mum usually sends howlers when she is really steaming mad!" Ron whined again and then he stormed off to the great hall entrance.

"Harry, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Dante asked quietly

"No, I'm not mad at you, I just wish we had waited for Ron's mum and dad."

Severus' mouth lifted in one corner as he steered both Dante and Harry towards his family quarters in the Dungeons.

There was an air of nervousness as they sat at the family table and ate their meals in silence. But Harry cracked first and burst into tears which alarmed Severus' as he gathered his adopted son in his embrace. "There, there, the worst is over, I can't keep doing this though, Harry, you are going to cause me to have heart failure before long now tell me, why do you think that the passage to the platform was blocked?"

Harry blew his nose and wiped his tears as he begun his tale about Dobby the house elf…

A/N I asked and Snapesgirl has agreed that I could write the final part of her "common" trilogy, I hope I live up to her expectation and her quality of writing.


	2. Chapter 2 The chamber of secrets

Chapter two

Welcomed Back

 _*In the last chapter*_

" _There, there, Harry, it's all over now, now sit and tell me about why you think the passage to the platform was blocked"_

 _Harry sat down and explained about Dobby showing up in his bedroom telling him not to come to Hogwarts this year._

-Line break-

"I know Dobby, he belongs to the Malfoys!" Severus gritted his teeth

"I wonder what my old friend, Lucius is up to?" Harry quirked an eyebrow "Mouldy-shorts can't come back, can he?"

Severus shook his head as he chuckled loudly "Mouldy-shorts?" Harry stretched his arms and yawned

"You must be shattered young man, come on, you too, Dante, you can sleep on my sofa tonight until morning when you will meet the deputy headmistress."

Skullduggery, Severus' familiar, flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder "Skull!" Harry greeted the familiar with joy "Harry, what am I going to do with you, young man?" Harry smiled sheepishly and gave his father a kiss goodnight as Skull groomed the young man's hair. Dante started to like Harry more when he saw how affectionate the young lad was. "Goodnight, dad" Harry called as he undressed and dived under the covers, he was asleep instantly.

Severus flicked his wand and Dante's bed on the sofa was made up. "Try to get some sleep tonight, you will be sorted into your house tomorrow. And your first day of classes will seem like a trial."

"Uncle Severus, may I call you by that title in private?"

Severus nodded faintly smiling.

-Line Break-

On the morning of September 2nd, Harry was over his little adventure and sat with Dante who had his sorting that morning. Dante was sorted into Ravenclaw although the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin with his new friend, Harry. "Are you sure?" the hat asked him "Very well, it had better be Ravenclaw!"

Dante appreciated the hat for putting him in a separate house to his new guardian although he got on with Severus quite well and Harry. He wanted to make friends of his own and Harry had reassured Dante that whatever house he preferred was fine with him. Skull flew in and landed on Dante's shoulder as he sat at the table. "Hi, Skull" Dante said cheerfully.

"Hello, my young raven" Skull chirped back. "Are you going to eat the bacon?" Dante smirked and let Skull have his bacon from his hand. "Many thanks, young raven, see you in potions class today."

Skull flew off singing an old Scottish song about a raven who carried messages from the old clans of Scotland.

"There was a young raven who carried their message, one Loch to another….."

Even some of the teachers recognised the old Celtic ditty

Severus was sitting in his normal seat when the headmaster came in and sat down at the faculty table.

"Good morning, Severus, Skull" he greeted cheerfully as he tucked into some blueberry pancakes.

"Morning, Headmaster, Dante has settled into Ravenclaw quite well, he has also apologised for driving a car all the way to Hogwarts, apparently it was Mr Weasley's idea to drive the car until they caught up with the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh, Severus, boys at that age are quite tempestuous and impulsive. Did you find out why the entrance to the platform closed on them?" Albus asked in a light-hearted manner. Severus shook his head but added "However, I did find out that Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf paid my son a visit to warn him of a danger that he could face this year." Albus' eyebrow did lift to the ceiling then. "Do you think that you might be able to pay Lucius, a visit, this week?"

"If you will watch over Harry for me, I will, just don't let him indulge his Gryffindor curiosity, he may well be an honorary Slytherin, but I am seriously considering his safety, especially now he is a traveller in the spirit-world."

"Travellers are so rare in the wizarding world, but, yes, I give my word."

Lena sat down next to Severus and he had to look twice, Lena had nice looking robes on and some light make-up. Her lovely blue eyes peered out from underneath her eyelashes as she blushed. Severus was lost for words, he had never opened his heart again after Lily's death but himself and Lena had become friends, he would even go as far as to say they were close friends. "Good morning, Lena, how are you faring this morning?" he said with a faint grin "I am well, Severus and how is your new ward settling in?"

"Apart from the car incident, he's fine, he was sorted into Ravenclaw." Lena gulped as she was lost for words.

"Severus, I never thanked you for your help in destroying the revenant last year and for supporting me during my aunt's coma." Severus didn't say a word, he only smiled and squeezed her hand once under the table. Lena didn't comment when he kept hold of her hand. And Severus did not acknowledge the fact that he was still holding her hand just before he left for the dungeons either. It was an unspoken agreement that there was a mutual attraction.

"Harry" Fred whispered, "Did I just see your dad holding hands with our esteemed librarian's niece?"

Harry smiled as he got up from the Gryffindor table. "You might have, just don't tease my dad about it, he's still the prickly snarky potions master we all know and love." Fred grinned "You know us, Harry, we are quite discreet in our pranking."

"Yeah, right!" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione snarked hearing the conversation. "I think Harry's finally got the measure of you two." Ron nodded agreeing with Hermione instantly "I think that you two should keep your heads down this year. I'm already in trouble with mum" George gaped at Ron "Who are you and what have you done with our brother?"

"Oh, bugger off, George, Fred, I'm serious, I don't want to go home be de-gnoming our backyard until I'm thirty and that's exactly how I am going to end up if I don't get serious about my studies and knuckle down. I might love Quidditch, but I love this school too and if I'm going to be in the magical sports department in the ministry, I still need to pass exams." Ron sighed and lost his rag in frustration. "I'm going to class, I honestly don't know why I bother, you two need to get serious, jokes and pranks won't help you buy a shop franchise to give some competition to Zonko's."


	3. Chapter 3 Dobby

Chapter 3

Harry hears the Basilisk

*In the last Chapter*

" _I'm serious, you two, if you want to open a shop for wizarding pranks, jokes and toys, then I suggest you get your heads down and study more."_

-Line Break-

Harry had detention with Minerva Mcgonagall and he was writing his lines quite happily when he heard it.

~ _Kill them, rip them, feast on their blood_ ~

"What was that?" Harry whispered "Harry, what's the matter?" Minerva asked quietly

"I just heard a voice, it sounded more like hissing, I don't know, I swear I heard the voice" Minerva felt the young man's forehead.

"You don't have a temperature, would you like me to go with you to Poppy, just in case."

"Yes, please, has my detention finished now?" Minerva took Harry's Parchment and filed it away

"You have been punished enough not that you did deserve a detention in the first place. I think that Severus has a coronary every time you find yourself in a life-threatening situation." Harry nodded "I do understand now, he is just a little overprotective." Minerva sighed "Oh Harry, you will find most people are this way when they become parents."

"Shall we make our way there, then?" Harry nodded and picked up his book bag and his school robes before following his head of house to the Hogwarts infirmary.

As they walked through the corridor, Harry heard it again. _~Let me kill, let me rip~_ "It's moving!" Harry shouted as he ran off "I think it's going to kill!" Harry ran off and followed the voice along the walls. "Harry, young man, no running" Minerva called after him and followed swiftly "It's stopped!" Minerva came to a halt when she spotted what Harry was staring at with utter horror. "It's Filches' cat, Mrs Norris, oh no!" Mrs Norris was hanging upside down on a wall-mounted candelabra and next to her was a message in blood *The Chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware!" Harry was crying as he buried his head in Minerva's robes

The Headmaster came around the corner and was already looking at the seemingly dead cat and the bloody message on the wall in shock. Then Argus filch turned the other corner where he spied his cat hanging upside down, he wailed, shocked at his seemingly dead cat. "Mrs Norris" he whispered, and he stared straight at Harry "You" he spat "murdered my cat." Filch went towards Harry in a threatening manner "I'll kill you, I'll kill ya!"

Severus appeared at that moment and moved quickly in front of Harry "If you ever threaten my son again, I will have you sacked so fast, your head will spin!" Severus hissed and then he clocked movement "And where were you, Lockhart, when this was happening?"

"I was signing my fan mail" the blonde fraudulent said in an arrogant manner. "Daddy!" Harry wailed in tears, and Severus picked up Harry in his arms. "It's okay, my boy, s' okay, shush now" Harry curled his fingers into his father's robes.

"You take Harry back to his bedroom, actually, it might be better to take him to Poppy first for a calming draught."  
Minerva said gently.

"Thank you for not being too harsh on him, Minerva" The Deputy Headmistress faintly smiled in appreciation.

"Come on, Harry, I believe that is enough excitement for one night."

"Goodnight, Headmaster" Severus said quickly and Albus bid his potions master goodnight in return. Severus gave a warning look at Filch when he would not move aside. Filch saw the furious look and moved aside swiftly.

As Poppy did a medical scan with her wand over Harry, Lena rushed into the infirmary. "Albus told me what Harry saw in the dungeon, this evening, is he alright?"

"I think, with a little dreamless sleep and a calming draught, he'll be right as rain in the morning."

"That's good, I hear you gave Filch a look that would make milk curdle!" Lena chuckled. "Hmm, well that is my signature look." Severus drawled as the corners of his mouth lifted.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Harry will be alright. Would you both like to join me for breakfast in my quarters this Saturday coming, I have a gift for Harry that will help his travelling"

"I would be delighted, Ms Rosario" Lena kept hold of Severus' hand and squeezed gently, then she brushed a light kiss on his cheek and virtually ran out of the hospital wing. Severus touched his cheek and faintly smiled.

"Severus, you can take Harry back to your quarters now. I doubt he will wake up and have horrid nightmares."

Severus lifted Harry into his arms and thanked Poppy quietly as he made his way down to his quarters where Dante was waiting for him. "What's wrong, Uncle Severus, is harry okay?" Severus shook his head as he put Harry into bed and flicked his wand, transfiguring his school robes into his pyjamas. As he kissed Harry's forehead, he felt his dark mark burn. "Ouch!" he cried out and gripped his left arm.

"Dante, would you be a good lad and watch Harry? I have to inform the headmaster of something important."

"No problem, Uncle Severus, but be quick, it's already past curfew."

"I will be as quick as I can" Dante settled in a chair and read his book as Severus made his way back to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon" he intoned at the Gargoyle who leapt aside for him and he took the stairs two at a time.

"Headmaster!" he shouted

"Severus! What's wrong"

"My dark mark is burning, this is impossible!" Albus grabbed his potion's master' left arm and pushed the sleeve up. "I can put a blocking spell on it." Albus retrieved the elder wand and waved his wand intricately

"Clipeum-Obscuras!" Albus intoned as he watched the mark became lighter and a blue shielding formed itself over the mark, the burning pain in Severus' arm ceased immediately

"I thought that the revenant of Voldemort was destroyed by Harry in the 'tween'" Severus said as he sat down heavily.

Albus was pacing again, clearly his thoughts were terribly troubled. "I suspect that was just a piece of Voldemort, a piece of his soul" Severus drew in a breath

"Headmaster. Are you saying what I think you are?" Albus spoke quietly. "I suspected it, that very night in 1981 when I saw the mark on Harry's forehead. I stopped the bleeding out of Harry's scar before I left him with the Dursley's"

Severus wanted to vomit and then he wanted to murder his employer in the bloodiest fashion. But Albus held his hand up to stall Severus' murderous thoughts. "However, I don't believe that Harry is a living Horcrux. I think he only has a fraction of Voldemort's soul within him that is very weak, it is only just clinging to Harry and can be removed by Gringotts magical chambers. Bill Weasley is a curse-breaker there and this must be achieved sooner or later. Can you make an appointment with Rag-nor, the bank's president?" Severus nodded sharply but he was still worried sick.

"I will do so, tomorrow, I will ask Sinistra to cover my classes"

"Yes, Severus and I will inform your other young man of your absence"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Severus stormed from the office

"Damned manipulative old codger!" Severus muttered and Albus smiled faintly "Don't I know it, too?"

-Line Break-

Harry woke up the next day and felt more awake after a good night's sleep but the smile on his face fell as he remembered what he heard and saw. He quickly schooled his face into something resembling a smile and decided to fake it till he made it. Severus knocked on Harry's bedroom door and Skull flew onto Severus' shoulder. "I heard it on the grapevine that bran-boy can hear Parcel-tongue"

"And where did you hear this, my pesky feather duster?" Severus asked with his usual snarky manner.

"Minerva was talking to the headmaster about Harry hearing the voice in the walls up until the caretaker's cat was found."

"Harry was very traumatised and distressed last night."

"He would be, does the headmaster have a theory?" Skull asked

"Yes, but until I speak to Curse-breaker Weasley, I am not at liberty to mention this."

Harry came out rubbing his eyes. "Hello, bran-boy" Skull crooned as he groomed Harry's hair. "Morning, Skull, morning, dad" Harry hugged Severus and sat down at their table as Severus prepared Harry's porridge and fruit. "Sit down, have some tea and your nutrient potion." Harry made a face "Ugh!" he hated that his dad couldn't make the nutrient potion taste nicer.

"Now, I have to go to Gringotts today to sort out a small weekly stipend for you to spend on activities days and the like. It's only a small amount but it's about time we sorted out an allowance. I will sort you out a special junior wizarding debit card that will have a 50 Galleon a week limit. And that depends heavily on our agreement that you don't put yourself into life-threatening situations, no stupid stunts on that broom, keeping your room reasonably tidy and picking up your laundry and disposing of it properly. Your homework is to be completed just before dinner time each night and you must eat properly." Severus looked at Harry and smiled slightly. "Now eat up and do well in your lessons." Harry nodded and came around the table to hug his dad who reciprocated quite happily.

"I will do my best, dad, I promise"

"Good, Minerva and Albus are keeping an eye on you in my stead, so behave yourself."

Harry left the table to have a wash in their adjoining bathroom and Severus smiled. "Keep an eye on my son, will you?"

"Two eyes, Severus, as often as I can"

Severus gathered his woollen cloak around him and kissed Harry's forehead as his adopted son brushed his teeth

-Line Break-

Severus arrived at Gringotts and immediately asked to speak to Curse-breaker Weasley.

"Severus, what are you doing here, good to see you, how is Harry doing?" The two men shook hands fondly.

"He's settling in and I think Dante is finding his way through things slowly."

"That's good, that's good, now, how can I help you?"

"May we go into your office, Bill, it is vital that this subject should not be spoken about in public" Severus said quietly.

"Yes, this way, would you like some coffee?"

The two men were in Bill Weasley's office for over an hour, by the time Severus had run out of steam and had vented his anger, Bill was pale and wanted to throw up "A living Horcrux, that poor little chap."

"Is there anyway we can remove that disgusting thing from my son's body without killing him?"

Severus asked seriously, and he held himself together even though he wanted to cry.

"There is a goblin ritual that can be performed, or the Department of mysteries may be able to expel the thing from Harry, everything is worth trying, Severus, I have a feeling you would give your last drop of blood to see that Harry was safe." Severus found himself agreeing with that immediate assessment.

"Can I meet with Harry and do a complete assessment?" Bill Weasley asked

"You should know that" Severus almost wondered whether to tell Bill "Harry is a natural Parcel-mouth?" Bill jumped up. "You are kidding me?"

"Unfortunately, not. He can hear snake language and he can speak it. Bill, what if the monster is a snake and the chamber of secrets is real? I'm frozen with terror for my son's life, health and wellbeing and that is not just because he has such a curious nature. There have been times when I have wanted to quit Hogwarts altogether."

A/N What if Severus is petrified by the basilisk?


	4. Chapter 4 Discoveries

Chapter 4

Harry finds the diary

"Hi Ron, Hermione" the two looked up at Harry "Hi, Harry, mate, how are you feeling today?"

Harry retorted with a smile. "With my fingers" Hermione and Ron chuckled "Poppy gave me some special calming draught and I was asleep pretty much straight away." Ginny kept looking up at Harry with strange looks "Hi, Ginny, is that your homework planner?"

"Uh…Yes, it is, it helps me to keep my mind organised and it's really helping me." Ginny looked down

"May I have a look?" Ginny closed the black leather-bound journal right away "It's private!" she snapped

"Ginny! don't talk to Harry like that!" Ron lectured "He only asked!" Ginny glared at her brother "I'm going to bathroom, just leave me alone" the young girl wailed. "What is up with her?" Ron asked with a glower.

"There has been something wrong since she has bumped into Malfoy Snr." Harry said as he looked in the direction that Ginny had taken.

"Do you think we should tell Draco?" Hermione asked "Yes, maybe, I don't know, I don't want him to think badly of his father." Harry said with sentimentality.

"Harry, you are the most diplomatic of all of us. This obviously needs subtlety and tact, I will write down what you could say in not so many words and you can just take your cue from that!" Hermione said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"Wow, thanks, Hermione."

-Line Break-

"Draco, Vincent, Greg?" Harry nodded his head in respect

"Hi, Harry, are you joining us for lunch today?"

"Yeah, that's great, I'll be there, can we talk in private?" Draco followed in curiosity. "Harry, you look worried about something."

"Yeah, that's probably because I am, have you noticed that Ginny Weasley is carrying around a black leather-bound Journal?"

"I did, Harry, where are you going with this?"

"The name on the side of it isn't Ginny Weasley, it's 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'" Draco looked deep in thought. "I will write to mother and see if she can shed any light on the name. Tom Riddle, it is not a name familiar to me but for you, I will find out any information I can for you. See you at Lunch, Harry."

-Line Break-

Harry had found the girl's bathroom in the dungeons and knocked on the door when he heard crying "Ginny, please open the door, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean to pry"

Harry got no answer and cautiously entered. Ginny wasn't in any of the stalls, but the ghost of a young girl was. "What do you want?" she screeched "Come to throw another book at me!"

"No, I wondered if you had seen the red haired first year?"

"She was the one who threw it!" Myrtle screeched. As quickly as the ghost girl's temper had flared, she then calmed down. "Is she mental?"

"I think that she is really troubled at this time."

"Oh, well, the book she threw down the toilet is over there."

Harry picked up the journal and opened it. "It's empty" he murmured to himself.

Myrtle looked over his shoulder "She was scared by the power of this thing, it feels strange, wrong"

"That is why I am going to take it to the Headmaster and tell him about my concerns" Harry muttered

"Thank you, Harry, for being understanding"

"I must go now, Myrtle. I promise I will visit"

Harry ran from the bathroom all the way up to the moving stairs and ran to Minerva's office.

"Professor Mcgonagal, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately about Ginny Weasley and this!"

Harry held up the journal and then slid it over to his head of house.

Minerva closed it and read the small script on the leather binding. "Tom!" she started weeping and Harry was so alarmed, he hurried round the desk and gave his head of house a hug.

Minerva reached for a tissue and blew her nose. "Tom was head-boy and he was awarded for services to the school, the last time the chamber of secrets was opened, a girl was killed. I have long suspected that Hagrid was wrongfully accused."

"Myrtle" Harry muttered

"Professor, there is something wrong with this Journal, Myrtle mentioned it, whatever Ginny has been writing in this, the writing has disappeared."

"Harry, I will take this to the headmaster immediately, thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"Your welcome, I have to go for lunch now, my dad will flip his lid if I keep skipping meals."

Minerva nodded and escorted Harry to the great hall before asking to speak to Dumbledore in private.

"Harry! Hi, glad you could make it." Draco greeted Harry cordially.

"Is Hermione or Ron coming over?"

"Hermione is researching the chamber of secrets, Ron is getting his head down on his transfiguration essay."

"Draco" Harry said quietly "I'm scared for dad, Hermione, Ron, you, Greg, Vincent, even Dumbledore." Harry swallowed his tears. "I love this school, it is the closest thing to family I have, what if it closes?"

"Oh, Harry, if the school closes, there is no way your dad would send you back to the muggles who abused and neglected you. He has adopted you officially and will probably send you with the Weasley's so at least you will be safe."

"Harry, you are an honorary Slytherin and do you remember the first rule?"

He nodded "Our house is our family, we look after our own"

"Exactly, be positive, Harry, we will always look after you, you impetuous Gryffindor"

Harry pouted "Hey!" Draco chuckled with mirth and Skull flew over to the Slytherin table landing on Harry's shoulder. "The little snake-let is correct, Harry, let the adults handle this and your family are your friends, haven't you got a quidditch game tomorrow?"

Harry muttered in the affirmative "Well, eat up, then and don't forget your nutrient potion!" Harry gulped down the disgusting concoction and stuck out his tongue.

Severus made his way into the great hall and spotted Harry eating a chicken pie and vegetables. 'Good' Severus thought 'he is eating much better' but he didn't want to embarrass his son, so he merely acknowledged his son with an approving nod. Severus took a seat at the faculty table and noted that the headmaster was not present.

"Lena? is the headmaster not eating today?" Severus asked politely of the raven-mistress.

"Minerva is with him, I imagine they are discussing contingency plans for closing the school." Lena was far more enamoured by Severus than what he thought he deserved but now his spying days were over, he had seriously considered the possibility of courting the young raven-mistress.

"Lena, I…." Severus bit his tongue to stop him stuttering like a foolish schoolboy "I was wondering if you would join me for a dinner date this summer?"

Lena blushed "Yes, Severus, I would be delighted" Severus smiled faintly and when he saw Harry looking at him curiously with a shy smile, he simply nodded and Harry being excited and happy for his father, did a small fist pump.

-Line Break-

How not to do a Lockhart?

Harry was flying round the quidditch pitch like a nutty wizard. A rogue bludger was chasing him round the field as he tried to reach the snitch first. It smashed into his right arm and broke his arm in two places, so he reached out with his left hand and grabbed the golden snitch. He fell off his broom then and went flying onto the grass clutching the snitch as he held it up. Ron, Draco and Hermione raced towards him all pointing their wands and shouting "Finite Incantatem!" The bludger exploded and Severus was on the field running towards him. Lockhart got to him first "Are you alright, young Harry, not to worry, I will fix this is in a jiffy." Harry edged away from the fraudulent teacher and buried his pained face in his father's robes "No, not you, you are not even qualified" Severus hissed "I will take him to the hospital wing."

"Now, Professor Snape, I was only trying to help the boy!" Lockhart blustered "Help him! you will probably make it worse, Lockhart, stay away from my son, this is your last warning!" Severus picked Harry up and stalked towards the school.

Lockhart tried to smile charmingly and balked when he received threatening looks from the Head-boy Marcus Flint followed by a sneer from Draco as they too followed their head of house off the pitch.

-Line Break-

"I want that blustering, posing, peacock, fired!" Severus yelled "He tried to heal my son's arm, he is unqualified, and he is a fraud!" Dumbledore sat there with his head in his hands as he felt the weight of the decisions he took, squarely on his shoulders.

"Very well, Severus" he sighed "Minerva, can you fetch Professor Lockhart and give him summons to my office."

"Yes, Headmaster" Minerva laid a comforting hand on Severus shoulder as she left the office.

"I take it, that you have discovered why young harry can hear snakes and that our fear is realised?"

"Curse-breaker Weasley has informed me of a ritual that can expel that weak piece of Voldemort, it is like an exorcism, and the ritual will be performed in Gringotts ritual caves"

"Can this be done soon?" Dumbledore asked

Severus nodded. Dumbledore got up and paced in deep thought then he turned to Severus and spoke "I never meant to let him down. And I have at every turn, he deserves to know the truth and he deserves to know that he was neglected because of my doing. I will never forgive myself as long as I live." Then Severus saw it, a silvery tear made it's way down Albus' wrinkled cheek and disappeared into his beard.

"Albus, you have redeemed yourself" Severus said softly.

"I had a meeting with Minerva earlier, she was given this by Harry who liberated it from Ginny Weasley"

Severus was repulsed by the black book and his dark mark tingled. "Is that a horcrux?" Severus asked dismayed

Albus nodded and shoved the soul container back into his draw when he heard a knock.

"Come in, Gilderoy, please seat yourself." Albus snapped when the blonde professor tried to charm him with a smile.

"When you applied for the defence against the dark arts post, I impressed upon you the importance of safeguarding our children from danger, did I not?"

"I have tried my best, Headmaster Dumbledore" Lockhart blustered. Albus' eyebrows lifted to the ceiling.

"Imagine my surprise when Severus told me about the aftermath of the Quidditch match this afternoon, how you an unqualified healer tried to heal Harry's broken arm. Out of curiosity, what charm would you have used to mend Harry's broken arm?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at the blonde fraud.

"A healing charm" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed "Oh, alright, it is pronounced 'Brackium Armendo'"

"That is a general cooking spell, it is used to de-bone fish" Severus was shocked by the blatant arrogance of the man.

"Lockhart, you are fired from this institution of learning. You will be paid up to and not more than four weeks wages for your service to this school. That is 400 Galleons for the four weeks you have taught here. Please pack your things and leave the grounds by no later than midday today." Severus was smiling widely at seeing the blonde posing fraud getting his comeuppance.

"You can't fire me!" Lockhart shouted "Philleus Black, will you find Filch for me and tell him to escort this man off the school premises?"

Lockhart stormed towards the door of the headmaster's office but decided foolishly to try and obliviate the two men. "Protego!" Severus intoned the shielding charm and Lockhart flew back into the hall unconscious as he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Albus?"

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder. "Quite alright, my boy, go and sit with Harry now, he is probably asleep"

"I will be sure to inform Harry about the decision you took, he will be glad to see that blustering idiot gone."

Dumbledore nodded and sat down to a nice cup of tea and some ginger nut biscuits, Harry had introduced him to them knowing the headmaster's love for muggle sweet treats.


	5. Chapter 5 Skullduggery

Chapter 5

Dobby gets caught

Severus was in a chair, watching his son sleep as he tried his best not to nod off. Harry was suddenly sitting up listening to something or hearing something. When Harry turned to look at his dad, Dobby the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby warned Harry Potter to not come to Hogwarts. Dobby thought that his rogue Bludger would be enough convince him."

"Bludger! So, you made that bludger chase after me?"

"So, you are the house elf who is trying to harm my son!" Severus grabbed the frightened Dobby and held him up in front of him, so they were nose to nose.

"Dobby is not trying to murder Harry Potter" Dobby sobbed "His name is Harry James Snape, he is my adopted son!" Severus shouted at the terrified elf "Dad, calm down, I am sure that Dobby was unaware of the situation."

Dobby sat on Harry's bed "All Dobby wanted was to protect 'the boy who lived' and to serve him"

"Dobby, what did you do to your hands?" Harry held them up and unbandaged them carefully whilst Severus got some soothing coconut healing balm and spread it on the small elf's hands.

"Dobby ironed them, sir"

"Why do you punish yourself, Dobby? I thank you for trying to protect me but that is my dad's job now and he has done a wonderful job so far."

"Dobby thanks you, Harry's father for healing my hands, is it possible to visit Harry once a week. Dobby considers Harry Pott…James Snape to be a great and kind wizard."

"Dobby, it is important that you don't tell Malfoy Snr what you have been doing for Harry as we don't want him to mistreat you." Severus said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, sir, I will be discreet." They heard voices coming towards the hospital wing and Dobby disappeared into thin air. "That's the headmaster's voice, stay here, Harry, try and get some sleep, under the covers now, come along."

Severus stroked his hand through Harry's hair and hummed a melody he remembered from "Les Miserables" called 'Bring him home' and two teardrops fell from his eyes as he remembered Lily singing this song to him just before he took the dark mark.

"Severus" Albus whispered "We found two Muggle-born's petrified near the dungeons. This is…."

"Colin Creevey and Justin Finch Fletchley." Severus sighed heavily and looked at Harry again who was fast asleep "The Diary of Voldemort, is it still in your desk?"

Dumbledore nodded "Are you absolutely sure?" Severus gritted his teeth as Dumbledore paled.

"We need to find Ginny Weasley" Severus said seriously "Or that disgusting thing will drain her life-force!"

"I agree, Minerva, please keep an eye on young Harry." Minerva nodded shakily

"Come, Severus" Albus had his wand out and Severus followed quickly.

They didn't get far when they saw another message in blood on the walls. Albus heard the hissing before he saw the monster of the chamber and closed his eyes. Severus wasn't so lucky, he saw the water on the floor and then the big yellow eyes. "Severus!" Albus yelled as his potions master froze up and fell to the floor. He had to keep stock still though and through sheer dumb luck, the basilisk showed fear of the great wizard and it slithered away, back to the hidden chamber.

Albus could not move, he just stared at his potions master. "Severus, how can I protect Harry from the horror of what is to come?"

Skull came squawking into the Hospital wing. "My poor master! Poor Harry!" he squawked mournfully. One would think that Severus' familiar was crying for his master. Albus had seen how devastated Madam Pince had been to lose her own owl familiar, Pippin, after she had come out of her coma.

Minerva was behind the headmaster and she gasped. "Not Harry's father, oh, the wee bairn will be devastated."

"Minerva, call an emergency meeting of all the staff, we will have to close the school. And if you have time, please send an owl to the board of governors." Minerva nodded and set to her task immediately.

Dumbledore took out his wand and levitated the petrified potions master to the hospital wing.

-Line break-

Harry was rubbing his tired eyes as he woke and then he saw his father lying on a cot-bed in the next cubicle.

"Dad" Harry called to his father "Wake up, my arm is better now" Harry moved his father's hair from his face and saw he was petrified. "Daddy, what's wrong? wake up!" he continued shaking his father. Harry started hyperventilating and Poppy, the school nurse came out and wrapped the young boy in a hug as tears fell from Harry's eyes "He's dead, he's dead, why?" Harry sobbed completely devastated and threw himself over Severus again

Poppy turned the boy round to look him in the eye. "Harry, calm down, he is petrified, he is not dead, he saw the creature's eyes through the water. He can be unpetrified with mature mandrake potion. But they have not matured yet. Your father would want you safe, I will take you to your friends and the headmaster will be sending you to the Weasley's, your father made a promise and he made us swear on a wizard's oath to never send you back to the Dursley's and we have kept that promise. Now give your father a kiss on the cheek and promise him you will be a good boy for the Weasley's."

Harry finally nodded even though he was heartbroken. Poppy said softly "Harry, would you like me to come with you to help pack a few items of clothing?" Harry was so devastated and choked up, that he did not trust himself to speak so he nodded again and gave his father a kiss goodbye before turning away and walking with Poppy from the hospital wing.

-Line Break-

Skullduggery, the familiar of Severus Snape felt like saying something to Harry as he packed some casualwear and some toiletries. "Bran-boy, I don't know what to say to make you feel better?" Skull crooned as he groomed Harry's hair. "Nothin' you can say, Skull, will you come by the Weasley's and let me know if my father wakes up soon." More tears poured down Harry's face. "I am alone again" he whispered "

"Yes, Bran-boy and try not to get yourself into too many life-threatening foolhardy schemes, those twins are devilry in disguise."

Harry suddenly heard a voice enhancing charm called a Sonorous "All staff to the Dungeon, please"

"Not again!" Harry let out a stream of mild swear words and ran to the Dungeons with skull following him swiftly.

He found Draco and a few other Slytherins looking pale as they stared at the wall. Another message in blood read, "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever" Harry felt sick as he knew the cause already. The diary had attached itself to Ginny Weasley, the day that Lucius Malfoy had slipped it in between the girl's other books into Ginny's cauldron, why did he (Harry) not just pick the damned thing out of her cauldron and give it back to Draco's father straightaway.

"Ginny!" Harry heard Ron cry out and Hermione gasp as he threw his arms around his best friend. "We are going to save her, I promise you."

"How could this happen to my sister?" Ron sobbed

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. "Harry, you have just gotten out of the hospital wing, your dad is not going to be pleased!" Hermione pleaded. "I saw the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the Headmaster's office and I think that the sword is the only thing that will defeat the creature and the heir of Slytherin." They knocked on the door and it opened voluntarily, they crept in and grabbed the sword from the cabinet and then they spotted Fawkes the phoenix. The Phoenix trilled a sad melody and hopped over to Harry then he made his acknowledgement known of Harry's mission before gesturing towards his feathers. "He means to flash you directly into the chamber, Harry" Phileus Black intoned "Grab on to him and he will take all three of you there."

The three young students did so and disappeared in a flash of phoenix flames.

-Line Break-

Harry saw Ginny as he dropped to the chamber floor and ran over to her. "Ron, try and wake her up, take the diary and give it to Hermione!"

Ron tried to rouse his sister, but she was as cold as ice. "Harry, she's breathing but she's cold, it is like she is in shock." Harry gave the diary to Hermione and ran over to Ginny. Harry lifted his wand and whispered "Ennervate!" it almost looked like he was electrocuted, and he got thrown back in a wild arc. "Harry!" Hermione cried and then Ginny sat up and looked around bewildered. "What happened, how did I get here?" She looked at her brother and then Hermione then Harry "Ginny!" Ron cried "You're okay, you are safe now" Ron wept with relief as he helped his youngest sibling off the wet floor. "Fawkes!" Harry called out and the phoenix reappeared as he trilled a soothing melody. "Take Ginny and Ron out of here, please, and Fawkes" Harry nodded in respect "Thank you" Ginny and Ron grabbed a hold of the Phoenix' legs and he flew off carrying them away from the danger.

Hermione saw Harry collapse, exhausted "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"I have to try and talk to the Basilisk" Hermione pointed to his scar "Harry, your scar, it's bleeding!" Harry ripped the sleeve on his school robe and Hermione wrapped it around his head as she tried not to hyperventilate

"What if it doesn't listen to you?" Hermione cried out.

"I am a Parsel-mouth, I can control it and ask it to stop attacking my family and friends and everyone in this school."

They heard a hissing sound and looked up but quickly closed their eyes. This was Harry's only chance to stop the Basilisk from attacking the muggle-born students of Hogwarts.

~Oh, great Queen of Snakes, I beg you to cease your attacks on the students of Hogwarts~

~I am the guardian of the students at this school, you are the first speaker I have met in a long time~

~Someone has been controlling you, the first-year girl has been possessed by the person's essence within the diary and forced to comply by the commands of that someone, Tom Riddle~

The Basilisk seemed to nod and agree ~I will not be a party to this evil person~ she hissed.

~What is your name, speaker~ The Basilisk was hissing ~Harry Snape~ The Basilisk bent her head ~I am Zalina~

The two young students heard a noise and jumped ~Your Phoenix has returned, younglings, I will no longer attack your loved ones or your friends, you have my word, I am hungry and I, am to go hunting shortly. The Phoenix will return you safely to your Headmaster and please give him my message~

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded ~Thank you, Zalina~

They grabbed onto Fawkes' tail and again they disappeared in a flash of Phoenix flames.

As they appeared in the Headmaster's office. They put the sword back in the cabinet. "Harry!" Dumbledore sounded annoyed "I know that you are devastated and upset by your father's petrification, but he would be furious with you, Skull will be sure to tell him of your 'saving people' personality, again!"

"Professor Dumbledore, we are sorry, very sorry, but Ron practically fell apart. He's my friend and Ginny, however you are right. I was foolish and acting more like a lion than a cautious person."

Dumbledore looked at Harry in the eye. "What happened in the chamber then?" he sighed in frustration as he felt another migraine developing.

"I talked to the Basilisk, she asked me to give you a message." Dumbledore beckoned Harry to continue.

"She has asked me to tell you that Tom Riddle was controlling her before when she petrified my father, we won't have to close the school as she wants no part of the evil commands"

Hermione interrupted then "There is something else, Headmaster, when Harry gave Ginny Muggle first aid, his scar exploded and bled out." Hermione unwrapped Harry's makeshift bandage and Dumbledore gasped "You did it on your own, Harry." Harry looked confused

"You destroyed the small weak part of Voldemort within you!" Dumbledore suddenly became overwhelmed and rushed round the desk to hug the boy he truly saw as a grandson. Harry smiled and let Dumbledore hug him.

Harry finally let go of his tears after what he had been through and sobbed his heart out. Dumbledore felt guilty for shouting at the young boy. "Will I not be able to speak in snake language, anymore?" Harry whispered, "I am not sure Harry, your gift might be hereditary, and it is certainly not evil."

They heard a knock on the door and Dumbledore stood up to invite the person in. It was Draco and Ron who seemed to have an unspoken agreement to be civil to one another and put aside their enmity for Harry's sake

"Harry, I must ask you, do you want to stay with the Weasley's or do you feel safe here now. Part of Tom's soul is still bound in this diary and it may still try to possess someone." Harry shook his head "I want to stay with Dad, but I can visit, right"

"Of course, you can, Harry" Dumbledore intoned

"We should send Miss Weasley to a mind healer, Headmaster. And we should do so with Ron, they are bound to be suffering Post-traumatic-stress-disorder. Mother knows a mind healer from St Mungo's and she will cover the cost."  
Ron had a climatic tantrum and shouted at Draco "I don't like charity and neither do my parents."

"It is not charity, weasel, it is a gift because you are friends with Harry and by extension, Harry is an honorary Slytherin." Draco turned to Harry "I am sorry about Uncle Severus, Harry, anything I can do?"

"Come and visit dad with me, don't argue with Ron" Harry said as he was smiling even though at this time he did not feel much like smiling.

"We will, Skull will have a conniption if you are late for the Hogwarts express. And Skull is very, very, terrifying when he sounds like your dad"

Harry folded his arms and retorted "Don't I know it!" as the rest of the occupants of the head master's office chuckled.

A/N Is this better, I hope, reviews are love


	6. Chapter 6 Petrified

Chapter 6

Dumbledore asks for forgiveness

"Harry" Dumbledore whispered, shaking the boy slightly from his slumber. "Hi, Professor Dumbledore, has there been any changes in my dad's condition?"

"They are preparing the first of the mandrake draughts for your father, now, there was another reason I asked to speak with you."

"Anything, Headmaster" Harry smiled "I must ask you for your forgiveness, Harry, even though I had no clue as to how you were being treated at the Dursley's, I placed you there against the express wishes of your parents will, mostly because I thought that you would be protected by the blood of your mother, I never considered that you would need protection from the neglect and abuse that your relatives perpetrated against you. For that, I am more ashamed of my decision than you will ever know." Harry looked down for a moment. "You let my adoptive father take on those blood wards and you have given me a true family. I forgive you, Headmaster, my true family is you and my friends and Hogwarts, my temporary home. I never have to go back to that awful place again because of the love of my family."

Dumbledore smiled sadly "You have a kind heart, Harry Snape, now are you ready to see if your father responds to the mandrake draught?" Harry grinned enthusiastically. "Poppy! Let's bring this boy's father back from his petrified state." Poppy, the school nurse brought in the potion and gently tipped Severus' head back and poured the potion down Severus' throat. There was no response, then slowly, Severus blinked as his mouth opened in a scream.

Severus slowly moved his limbs and then his head, trying to combat the stiffness in his neck. He tried to sit up but was still weak from being petrified. He turned his body and saw his son waiting anxiously and Harry felt his face wet with tears as Severus blinked and then Severus gave him a wide smile. "Dad!" Harry rushed over and practically leapt on his father as Severus wrapped Harry in a tight hug. "I was so afraid, daddy, it has felt like practically an eternity."

"I was afraid too, Harry, I heard you and felt you holding my hand, but I could not move or blink or move my hands. I have missed you so much!" Severus looked at Dumbledore and saw tears in his employer's eye's and in Poppy's.

"Thank you, Poppy, Albus, for giving me back to my son."

"Severus!" Lena was suddenly there and hugging both Harry and Severus "Don't you ever frighten me half to death like that again, Severus!" She started kissing Severus' cheeks and lips which made Harry grin as he blushed a deep red. "Stop fussing, wench!" Severus grumbled in good nature and Lena grinned widely as she retorted "Oh, shush, you, that reminds me, we have a date at the restaurant of my choice in muggle London. Harry, you are coming too, right?"

"No offence, Miss Rosario, I don't want to watch you smooching with my dad, I will be alright at the Weasley's for the weekend." Harry grimaced

"Ha! teenage embarrassment. I knew you had it in you!" Severus gave a wide cheeky smile and Dumbledore chuckled at his quip.

Harry grinned "I am almost a teenager" Severus ruffled Harry's hair "Hey!"

Lena grinned and kissed Severus cheek then she grabbed Harry in a hug. "I have a present for you, young traveller, this" Lena pulled out a chain with a silver round pendant. "is a St Christopher, the patron saint of travellers and seeing as you travel in most of your dreams, I thought it might protect you from the evil doers in the 'tween'."

Harry looked emotional and choked up and hugged Lena back "Harry, why don't you catch up with your friends by writing to them first, let them know you are planning a visit this weekend?"

"Sure, dad, we can have some supper together, later, though right?"

Severus nodded and kissed Harry's head. "See you later, dad, and try not to get petrified again!" Harry called out as he left as Severus' mouth opened and closed in shock. "Cheeky Brat!" he murmured fondly. Dumbledore heard this and nearly shoved a mouthful of his robes in his mouth to keep from blasting into laughter.

=====Line Break=====

Letter to Bill Weasley, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London

" _Dear Curse-Breaker Weasley"_

" _I was most grateful for your offer of a complete examination of my son, however, this assessment is no longer needed, but we may dire need your services to search for the cursed objects previously mentioned, this way, he cannot come back, ever and start another war. We believe that the objects are littered everywhere, in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, at the cursed Black house in 12 Grimauld place. Maybe even here at Hogwarts. To determine the truth, we will need to make a thorough search of the whole school. Apparently, my errant wayward curious son, talked to a huge Basilisk and convinced it not to attack any more Hogwarts students. It is very lucky he has inherited this unique gift as the Basilisk 'Salina' was delighted to meet another parsel-mouth and spoke at length with Harry of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the shade of Voldemort who was controlling 'Salina' and ordering her to attack the teachers and students. Now, I know you must be alarmed already but Tom was controlling your youngest sibling, Miss Weasley through the diary of Voldemort. The Malfoys, despite their feud with your family and your father, have graciously agreed to pay for Ginny's mind-healer as she is suffering a malady called PTSD, your youngest brother is also traumatised by what he saw in the Chamber of Secrets, but I am sure that he will make progress in the coming months."_

 _My sincere thanks and respect_

 _S.S_

Bill put down the letter in frustration and thought furiously 'I hope that mum does give Ginny or Ron the chance to get better'

He picked it up and read through it more quickly and then decided to speak to Rag-Nook, the bank's president and ask for a team to search Hogwarts for these cursed objects.

======Line Break=====

Molly Weasley and her coddling

"Mum, maybe it's time to put aside our enmity with the Malfoy's, Draco has turned out to be an okay, decent sort!"

"No! Absolutely not, that Lucius was a follower of Voldemort, you can bet his son is going to be a death eater when he graduates!"

Ron stood up "You know! Mum! Harry, my friend who you practically stuffed with food this year is an honorary Slytherin and our teacher who has adopted Harry is a Slytherin was a double agent who had the brass to report Voldemort's movements in the last war and he has the dark mark, but he is not evil or nasty. In fact, he is the best potions teacher there ever was, but his Godson is an "evil slimy snake" because of who his father is! You are such a hypocrite, mum! Why won't you allow us to go to the mind healer?"

"Because I am your mother, Ronald Weasley and what I say goes!" Molly screeched indignantly

"Oh, stuff it, I am going to write to Harry and tell him not to bother coming here, and yes I am going to tell him your opinion on Slytherins, you know what really makes me mad? The twins and I told you that Harry was being neglected and abused when we met him at the station in my first year, we could see it, plain as the nose on your face, he didn't have parent/s until Professor Snape and now Draco wants to be friendly and help Ginny and me, you won't have it!" Ron stormed upstairs and wrote a letter furiously to Harry saying he would love to have him visit but now is not the time.

"Ron" It was Ginny and she was quietly sobbing "Come on, Ginny" Ginny threw herself into Ron's arms. "Why is mum so prejudiced when all Draco wanted to do was help us both recover, and he did it without being prompted by his parents. Or Harry, he simply did this through Harry being our friend and I almost died!"

"Ginny, calm down, I will speak to dad tonight as he will probably talk some sense into mum! We are going to stand firm and together on this and get Dad to see that this silly feud with the Malfoys is stupid."

This made Ginny smile and she wiped her nose with the pro-offered tissues.

A/N I love Molly Weasley, but her character annoys me a lot especially when she coddles her kids and they don't have a chance of getting better when Molly refuses to allow any outside influence to help them.

My family friend said something that really struck home and resonated. "Family and Spouses are fine to talk to generally about emotional difficulties like PTSD and Stress/Anxiety but a counselling service is better because they don't judge you for having mental health concerns."


	7. Chapter 7 Lockhart's sick revenge

Chapter 7

Lockhart seeks revenge!

"Dad!" Harry shouted as he sobbed and read the letter from Ron Weasley

"Harry, what's wrong, why the tears?" Severus asked with concern

"Ron said not to go to the Weasley's, he was honest" Harry hiccoughed as he got more upset "Ron said that because Narcissa Malfoy wants to pay for a mind healer, his mother now doesn't want me to associate with him or the Malfoy family because I am friends with a Malfoy, his mother thinks that Draco is a death eater in training because of who his family is." Harry sobbed harder as he buried his head in the pillow. Severus rubbed Harry's back to calm him down.

"Harry?" Severus said softly "Harry, come now, sit up and calm down child, I have some information to impart with you that may be of use to you and you help realise something."

Harry sat up and wiped his eyes as he buried his face in his father's robes. "You know the story of how Slytherin House became associated with Voldemort" Harry nodded "Yes, but Sirius Black betrayed and gave up my parents to Voldemort and he was from Gryffindor."

"You must have realised at some point that you would be discriminated solely on the choice of your guardian and the people that you associate with."

"But that's unfair to judge someone on their family or their house!"

"Exactly, I completely agree with you, Harry but for years, Slytherin House has had to deal with a very prejudiced view because Voldemort was an evil wizard."

"The point I am trying to make is that to deal with that prejudiced view, we have looked after our own and been very guarded about who becomes an Honorary Slytherin. You are only the second adopted Slytherin in over 50 years. Draco and Marcus and all the others must think very highly of you, and that doesn't just make you their friend, it makes you their family. What is the first rule of Slytherin House?"

"Our House is our family" Harry grinned as he remembered the party and how happy he felt to be included in their common room party.

"That is very good remembering, harry, now, I have no potions to brew, would you like to go out to muggle London today?" Harry jumped up in excitement "Yes! Can we go to the London Dungeons, Please!?"

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled faintly "After all the scares you have had this year and you want to go to a scary place" Harry grinned back "Yep!"

"Very well, would you mind very much if Lena came with us?"

Harry made a sound "Ugh! She's not going to snog you all day, is she?"

Severus choked on his coffee "Excuse me, young man, I believe that Lena has more self-respect than fawning all over me like a love-sick teenager besides, the most affectionate gesture she will make overtures to show her affection is to hold hands!"

Harry ducked his head down shyly "I was thinking about inviting Hermione along, that's all"

Severus smiled widely and knowingly "Yes, alright, go get ready and then find Miss Granger"

"Be back soon!" Harry called out. Severus almost had a conniption when he saw Harry running out like a lunatic to fetch his cloak "Harry!" Severus called "Don't run for merlin's sake!"

"Sorry, dad!"

Harry walked fast though as he went into his room and fetched his thinner summer jacket.

As he walked to the library where he knew Hermione would be, someone shoved a cloth over his mouth and he lost consciousness as he smelt the chemical drenched cloth.

====Line Break====

'Harry was taking a long time' Severus observed "Severus!" Skull squawked "Harry's been taken!" Skull flew onto Severus' shoulder

Severus almost threw up as his heart started thumping wildly and he started sweating as he experienced the worse sensation a parent could ever feel "Skull, can he travel if he is unconscious? Can you track him in the netherworld?"

"I'll try, Severus!" Skullduggery flew out of the dungeon and out of the entrance hall as he travelled to the world in between.

Albus contacted Severus on the floo network then "Severus, what's wrong, I felt the wards shift" Severus nearly broke down then and Albus stepped through "He has been taken, hasn't he?"

"Sev!" Skullduggery cried out "It's Lockhart, the fraud took him! He drugged bran-boy with a muggle chemical, chloroform!"

"Where is he?" Albus asked so furiously that it ruffled Skull's feathers "He is taking Harry to the apparition point in Hogsmeade, if he gets there, Harry will be more difficult to track. Harry is trying to stay out of his body as long as he can, this way, the fraud won't know what to do if Harry remains this way." Severus blinked his tears back

"If that fraud hurts my son, I shall make sure he never sees the light of day. Prison is too good for him!" Severus raged. Albus was looking angry for him "I am so sorry, Severus, I honestly had no idea of how dangerous the man could be and all because I fired him. He took an innocent child!"

"Albus, can you send a Patronus message to the ministry? I will try and catch up with the fraud and ask my seventh years to help."

"Yes, right away, Severus, take Minerva and Flitwick. Skull, try and keep with Harry in the netherworld."

=====Line Break====

Minerva, Severus and Flitwick and Sprout all gathered their Head-boys and Head-girls and gave them their instructions.

There was an uproar from them all as they found out what had happened to Harry.

"Silence!" Albus yelled "We will go into Hogsmeade and meet the team of Aurors in order to spread the net further and wider to stop Lockhart from dis-apparating with Harry."

The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all walked down to the village with a purpose.

Percy peaked around the corner of the three broomsticks and spotted Lockhart going in with a very drugged Harry James Snape in the fraud's arms and hidden under a cloak. He sent a Patronus message to Marcus Flint and Severus to which Marcus nodded as he disillusioned himself to blend in as he followed the blonde pompous fraud.

"Who's the lad with you, Lockhart?" Madam Rosmerta called out as she hurried over "Oh, he's my ward!" Lockhart stuttered with a cheesy smile. Rosmerta already knew that Harry had been abducted from his adopted father as Albus had sent a Patronus to herself also. "Really, He looks like Severus' son to me, why is he so sleepy?" Rosmerta narrowed her eyes

Lockhart had no answer to this and smiled widely as he had begun to perspire in fear. How had this brat inspired so much loyalty and love when he, Gilderoy Lockhart was the one who had seen and done much! (not)

Rosmerta pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lockhart as Marcus reversed the disillusion charm on his person and pointed his wand at Lockhart "One false move, you utter fraud and I shall make sure you never reproduce a child again!" Severus hissed menacingly in Lockhart's ear as he pointed his wand at Lockhart's family jewels "Now, Severus, you wouldn't harm a fellow wizard, would you?" Severus ground his teeth at the arrogance of this man.

"You drugged my son and abducted him, now I suggest you put Harry down or you will see my dark side!"

Lockhart couldn't see a way out of this, he had heard the stories about the former death eater who had turned spy for the light.

As Marcus took the young boy and tried to bring him round. Lockhart was trying to talk his way out of a prison sentence. Albus came in and the whole inn became silent as the air turned icy with the level of fury coming from the old wizened wizard. "Dumbledore, I couldn't help it, I just became so angry with the way I was treated."

"Really, you couldn't help yourself, do you know what I found out from your last employer, Waxwings school of magic. I did some digging of my own when you first took Harry and Cornelius Fudge gave me your files, Gilderoy, there were several complaints from underage girls and boys there about you sexually assaulting them and then you obliviated them after you found out that they took their concerns to the ministry and the Headmistress, but happily, the young girls and the young boys asked the headmistress to put their memories in a pensive in case anything like this happened"

Lockhart's mouth fell open "I would never hurt children like that" he yelled in outrage.

"If you have touched my son in anyway like that, you will be begging to be kissed by a dementor when I am done with you!" Severus felt physically sick as Marcus ran his wand over Harry promptly in a basic medical exam and paled when he got to Harry's bottom. He blinked back tears and nodded.

Lockhart sneered as the wizards and witches all let their tears fall. Severus' heart stuttered and speeded up as he yelled and pushed Lockhart to the floor. "You disgust me! The fucking dementors are too good for you!"

Albus grabbed Severus' arm as he pointed his wand at Lockhart "Let me go, Albus! I am going to kill him!" he yelled as tears fell on his cheeks. "He will need you, Severus, now, more than ever." Severus turned his back on Lockhart and Marcus stood up to hand the young boy to his distraught father. "Daddy" Harry rasped "What happened?"

"Just sleep, Harry, you just sleep now" Severus carried the young raven-haired boy back to the castle that he and his son called home.

"I'm sore, Dad" Harry murmured, and his eyes closed as he burrowed into his dad's robes.

"Hush now, Harry, it's okay, daddy's here" Severus could not stop his tears as the whole school gathered inside the gates and the two teachers left behind opened the large gates to let Severus through.


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

Severus was sitting by Harry's bed in the hospital wing when Hermione, Draco, Marcus, Daphne and Pansy came in.

"Professor Snape, sir, we just wanted you to know that…whatever Harry needs, support or someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, we will be there for him." Draco nodded, and Severus gave his godson a hug.

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat as he choked out "Thank you, my snake-lets and my brave little lioness, it means more than you will ever know."

"Will you let us know when Harry wakes up and if he will require witnesses for the prosecution?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus let a few tears slip "What do you mean?" he asked horrified

Hermione was looking like a rabbit caught in headlights and frightened to say something "Because, he tried to keep me back for detention and he tried to touch me as well, but I stupefied him with a stunner, sir" Draco looked at Hermione horrified "Hermione! Why didn't you tell your head of house?"

"Because, I was afraid no-one would believe me and anyway, I stunned him then ran like anything!" Hermione snapped then burst into tears "Everybody knows about my stupid little crush on that disgusting paedophile, I was afraid people would think I had led him on." Severus kneeled down in front of the distraught young girl and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "Miss Granger, you are a child, an underaged girl, not one person here would have blamed you. Not even your head of house, please get that thought out of your head!"

"Okay, sir, I'm sorry for getting your robes wet" Hermione smiled weakly as she wiped her eyes.

"They are just robes, miss granger and they can be cleaned and repaired, the human psyche is harder to repair."

"Draco, can you help miss granger do a detailed statement pertaining to exactly what happened with Lockhart and her proficient use of a stunning charm?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, come on, Hermione, we will all help you."

====Line Break====

Harry woke up and saw Severus with his head rested on the bed "Dad" he rasped out. Severus blinked and sat up.

"Harry, my son, you are finally awake?"

"I have one question, what am I doing here in my favourite hospital bed?"

Severus didn't know what to say so he settled on one question. "Do you not remember anything?"

Harry shook his head. "I am sore, my bottom is sore, you didn't spank me again, did you?"

"No, Harry" Severus had to swallow the vile churning feeling and drank some water. He took a few deep breaths and spoke softly.

"Do you remember anything after leaving my quarters?"

"No, Dad, what's wrong, did something bad happen to me?"

"To my sorrow, it did, Harry, Lockhart abducted you, drugged you with chloroform and then he violated you."

Harry blinked and leapt from the bed when he made it to the basin of the hospital wing just in time where he threw up again and again. He was sobbing and crying as he vomited bile and acid from his already empty stomach.

As he vomited, Severus swept his longish hair from his face and produced a wet cloth. Harry sank down beside the sink as he cried more until he was completely hysterical.

"Severus! Get Harry a calming draught and I'll put him back to bed, we may have to sedate him!" Poppy cried

====Line Break====

Ron had just about enough of his mother coddling him and Ginny. Bill and Arthur had tried to talk to her but to no success of breaking through the stubborn Prewet façade.

Anybody could see that Ginny needed help from a mind healer and Bill gave up trying to get through.

"Okay, Mum, have it your way, but can't you see, you are only driving your children away, they need help, mum and not all trauma's can be solved by family or treated by family."

"I won't have that stinking Slytherin near my children!" Molly was spitting mad.

"Fine! Ginny, Ron, pack your things, you are staying with me for a while until our mother sees sense!"

"No, you are not taking my youngest children!" she howled in anger.

"Until you see sense and stop molly-coddling them and treating them like babies who don't know any better, I will take care of them whilst they are seeing the mind healer."

Arthur was watching this all unfold as Ginny and Ron bought down their backpacks full of clothes and toiletries, Molly was sobbing. "My molly-wobbles let them go, please, they need this?" Arthur said quietly as he rubbed Molly's arms. "They won't be far away, and we can visit?" Bill nodded and came towards Molly "Mum, please don't cry, I am not taking them away from you, but PTSD is a very well-known condition in the muggle-world and even the hit-wizards need counselling from time to time. Your daughter was almost possessed by Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, your son was almost obliviated by Lockhart."

Molly nodded finally in understanding. "It's only for the summer, right?" she cried "Yes, mum, and you can visit but you must not interfere in the healing process."

Errol dropped an envelope on the table and it was from Severus, "Arthur and Molly, I don't know how to tell you this, but Harry was abducted by Lockhart and violated. I feel so very useless at this time and I don't know how to say what happened without wanting to pound the life out of the blonde poser. Harry has been sedated and will have to do his statement in the next two days. Molly, can you come to the castle and help Harry with some emotional aspects of writing this horrific statement. I am afraid that if I do this, I will floo into the ministry holding cells and murder the dirty pervert."

"Harry needs your kind of mothering, Mrs Weasley"

"Regards Severus Snape"

"You have to go to him, Molly" Arthur said soothingly. "I am so ashamed, what will I say to Harry about the way I have treated him over his friendship with the Malfoy boy?" she sobbed

"Just Apologise and start over, give him a big hug and tell him endlessly and repeatedly that it is, not his fault, just be brave, mum, his father is in bits and doesn't know how to console the poor kid."

"I guess that I haven't felt needed in a while, and I need to feel useful" Molly straightened her back and wiped her tears away. "Ron, promise me that you will not get into trouble over the rest of this summer and Ginny, dear, please get well soon so you can come home sooner. I want my lovely daughter back, the one who throws out a bat bogey hex or two. I love you two so much, I am sorry for being a bigoted fool." Ginny and Ron both shed tears as they hugged their mum tightly. "We are sorry for all the things we said too, you are our mum and we love you too."

"I will visit soon, I promise, I have to go, Bill, do you mind if I apparate side-along with you?"

Bill smiled "Of course, not, mum, I'll send a Patronus message to Dumbledore ahead of us."

Bill's Patronus was a wolf just like his Animagus form

 _*Albus Dumbledore, my mum wants to help Harry before the trial of Lockhart and is quite happy to help him write his statement for the trial*_

====Line Break====

Albus Dumbledore was sitting with his head in his hands in the darkness of his office when the message came with Bill about Molly's willingness to help and he sent his own message back that he would send Minerva to meet with her.

"Finally," Dumbledore said sadly to himself. He still felt the guilt of leaving the innocent boy with the Dursley's and now he was paying for that mistake in spades when he hired a child rapist for the DADA position without doing a check on his background. His heart and his head both agreed when he decided on something and this would be like several Christmases at once when he gave the position to Severus. "I should have done this a long time ago" he said aloud.

Minerva knock on his door and opened it gingerly. She looked like she had shed quite a few tears for Harry, herself.

"Albus, I know that look, it is not your fault that Tom Riddle cursed the position. And it is not your fault that Lockhart was a paedophile. I have my own shame to bare, Hermione Granger is making a statement about Lockhart also. He tried to touch her, and she stunned the bastard." Albus chuckled "I can imagine it, miss granger will be a force to be reckoned with in the future. In the next hour, however, Molly Weasley is coming to the school to help Harry with his victim impact statement for the trial, could you meet her, it seems that her attitude has done a complete 180* as the muggles say. Will you meet with her in one of the Thestral carriages?"

"Yes, Albus, please try not to punish yourself any longer. I will leave immediately for Hogsmeade." Minerva placed a gentle kiss on Albus' head and left the office.

A/N I do like Molly and honestly I do believe that she did not feel needed enough therefore she felt like she was obsolete and useless.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry's Recovery

Chapter 9

Harry's Recovery

Severus had carried Harry down to his family quarters in the dungeons as Skull flew behind him.

"How is Bran-boy?" Skull said quietly "Traumatised, I just hope that between myself, Lena and his friends and you, we will help him to recover quite well."

Skull ruffled his feathers and crooned a Celtic lullaby as he settled down beside Harry as he groomed the young boy's hair soothingly.

"You sleep, Severus, I will alert you if he has nightmares."

"Why, thanks for your permission, Skull?" Severus drawled in a tired tone of voice.

"Goodnight, Severus, go to bed before you fall asleep on that couch"

Severus was asleep before his head hit the pillow and Skull flew to the open cupboard shelves and clutched a blanket in his beak laying it over his human.

====Line Break====

Minerva and Dumbledore knocked on the door of Severus' family quarters. They had Dante with them who was so worried about his cousin Harry, that he almost had a meltdown in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Do you think that they are okay?" Dante asked

"They are, Minerva, do you know Severus' password?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! It is Anne Boleyn"

The snake statues moved aside for the Headmaster and his colleague and the three stepped inside.

"Severus! You have overslept!" they called out

"Leave them be!" Skull squawked from his perch.

"Skull, Molly Weasley is here to do some therapy with Harry, it involves some therapeutic arts and crafts. This could be the best thing for the boy and it will also be good for Molly"

"How is the bigoted mother of the Weasley's good for the adopted son of a Slytherin?"

Minerva found herself nodding, suddenly agreeing with skull's point of view, but Molly really did want to make amends for her attitude.

"Skull, we promise you, if we find out that this is a bad idea from the very first session, we will find Harry a properly qualified mind-healer. You have my word and my oath as a witch on that."

"What's the racket?" Harry was there rubbing his eyes in his pyjamas. Dante made his second mistake and went to hug Harry who flinched back from the boy's attempted touching. He flung out his arm over his head "Don't touch!" he growled out in emotional pain. Dante looked at the young boy in horror "Harry, it's me, Dante, I promise that I will never, ever hurt you."

"I know but right now I cannot stand any touching, please understand?" the young boy's green eyes shone with hurt and fear.

"Okay, I will give you time, I just wanted to check on you, I have been so worried about you and Uncle Severus" Dante took a step back even though it hurt not to hug the young boy.

"Where's my Dad?" Harry asked as he sat down at the family table. "Harry, Severus is asleep, what we were thinking is that none of us are qualified as mind healers, but we had an idea yesterday that will repair a fragile friendship."

"What time is my appointment with Molly Weasley?" Harry stunned them all with his precise conclusion.

"That is what I would like to know?" Severus drawled from the open doorway of his bedroom.

"Would 10:30 am suit you, Harry?" Minerva asked kindly and sympathetically.

Severus slowly approached the breakfast table and took Harry's hand gently. "It is your decision, Harry, it won't hurt my feelings if you choose Molly as a therapist, it might be better as I am too emotionally attached to yourself as your father."

"Are you sure, dad?" Harry choked as more tears fell "You aren't ashamed of me, are you?"

Severus turned Harry to face him "I will never be ashamed or disappointed in you, Harry, you hear me, never! This is not your fault. I admire you for your bravery and forthcoming truthful feelings. I love you, you are my son, had things worked out between your mother and me, you would have been my son by blood." Harry hugged his father and smiled.

Harry wiped his face as the others watched solemnly "I'll do it, Molly Weasley was very kind to me when she showed me how to get onto the Platform in my first year. I am trying to remember that kindness and when I stayed at the Weasley's when the Revenant was at this school putting everyone in danger. I think that Ginny being possessed by the diary has awakened Mrs Weasley's awareness that I attract danger like a moth to a lightbulb." Harry could no longer find the words to say. "Mrs Weasley was protecting her youngest children."

"That is a very wise and thoughtful answer, Harry, I am very happy that you don't bear malice against Mrs Weasley." Dumbledore said softly as he too wiped tears from his eyes. "But Harry, I want you to come to me or your father or Minerva if things become too much for you."

"I will" Harry promised.

====Line Break====

Harry, Dante and Severus had breakfast together and were nervous. "Harry don't forget your nutrient potion, please?" Harry looked at the flask like it was the enemy. "Do I have too, Dad?" he whined.

"Yes" Severus grinned and he uncorked the small flask then passed it to Harry who drank down the awful thing then made a surprised face.

"There, it wasn't so bad now, was it?" Harry nodded "Did you put something in it to make it taste like Bananas?"

"Yes, these are vitamin potions that are made from fruit."

"Wow, much better than before."

"Thank you, dad, for making it taste better" Harry wrapped his arms around his dad and ran to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

"Uncle Severus, do you think he will be okay?" Dante asked concerned

"I imagine, in time, I know it's an awful thing to say but I am glad he doesn't have an actual fully formed memory of Lockhart…raping him"

"I just wonder if he will cope with testifying against Lockhart." Dante said with sadness

====Line Break====

"Mrs Weasley" Severus nodded in respect to the matriarch of the Weasley Clan. Both Molly and Severus were tense after the letter Ronald sent Harry."

"Severus, I am so sorry for what I said about Harry and Draco, I was so horrified for Ginny after the diary nearly possessed her." Molly fell silent and didn't know how else to make this right.

Hermione and Draco were by Harry's side as he took a slow walk down to the desk at the end of the hospital wing.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley" Harry said nervously. The other two didn't say a word.

"Hello, Harry, how are you today?" Harry shrugged but then thought of a good idea to rid Molly's idea about Draco being a posh snotty kid.

"These are my friends, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Molly was nervous too "Hello, Draco, Miss Granger?"

"Hello" they replied quietly "Mrs Weasley, how are Ginny and Ronald getting along with their mind healer?" Hermione asked politely. "They are getting along fine, Hermione, they sent me an owl this morning saying that they were going on a day trip with Bill to Thorpe Park in Surrey. I can send a letter to them for both of you if you would like?" This broke the ice a little and Draco then Hermione gave a pleasant smile and hugged Harry. "Thank you for helping our friend, Mrs Weasley" they both left the hospital wing then and the tension in the large room dissipated a little.

"Right, Harry, I have some art and crafts equipment? We can do some drawing to start with and then some talking?" Harry nodded and smiled a little "That would be good, Mrs Weasley."

Severus kneeled to face Harry and hugged him gently. "Try not to get too upset, Harry, this is to help you so when you do a victim impact statement, it won't be so draining and fraught with heavy emotions." Severus stood up and faced Molly. "Thank you for this, Molly, hopefully, my son's recovery won't be too far down the road."

"I am sorry for casting aspersions on your parenting skills," Severus shrugged "Molly, you are a loving mother who loves her children, I imagine when Harry gets older that he will cause me to go grey quite early on, especially with all those acrobatics he does on his broom." Harry grinned cheekily and for a moment, Severus saw Harry retain some of his normal happy-go-lucky self in a smile.

====Line Break====

Harry was curled up on the sofa as he sobbed his heart out. He was having flashbacks of what had happened the passage between Hogsmeade and the castle. He could still smell the awfulness of the chloroform over his mouth and nose and he could feel it when Lockhart grabbed his neck and bent him over the rock! "Noooo!" he screamed. Molly grabbed Harry in a motherly hug and just let him cry as she too shed a few tears. They had been doing a picture of their favourite place when Harry broke down and ran to the sofa. "It used to be a haven, Mrs Weasley, now 'he' has spoiled it." Molly let Harry sit down and get comfortable "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I used to look at the trophy cabinet with my dad's and mum's awards, it is by the one-eyed witch passage to Hogsmeade. Now I can't walk by it, I just avoid it because of the 'situation' and I feel physically sick."

"I have an idea, Harry, look at me, not today because you are too upset, but later-on. We will have 10 more counselling sessions and over time, we will get you to a point where you can look at your parent's trophies for services to the school without feeling sick and without having flashbacks."

Harry nodded and hugged Molly again "Okay, thank you, Mrs Weasley"

"None of that, young man, call me Molly, alright? Now, I do believe we can have a visit next week, Ron and Ginny will be home for the weekend. You will always be welcomed at the Burrow and yes, your friend Draco as well. As long as Madam Malfoy does not object." Harry kissed Molly's cheek and ran off out of the hospital wing with a face as red as a tomato. Molly smiled widely and chuckled as Dumbledore walked in. "I take it that Harry's first counselling session was a breakthrough?"

"Yes, yes it was, thank you for allowing me to come here."

"Molly, you are most welcome here, you know that, in fact, I have just had the most excellent idea."

"Albus, what are you up to?" Molly narrowed her eyes. "Me, nothing my dear?"

"Alright, but this would benefit all, not just Harry, have you given any thought to training as a professional mind-healer? Not only would I sponsor you at St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital to train in an apprenticeship but also you would be guaranteed a Job as a student counsellor here at Hogwarts."

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock and she sat down on the sofa "All I have ever done is try my best to raise my own seven children, cooked and cleaned, I have never given any thought to my own career, this could be a whole new learning curve to me. Arthur would have the pressure taken off him as being the only breadwinner at the Ministry."

Molly was not sure if she could be a student again even if most of the assessments were practical in nature. But there would be no drawbacks to this and Molly was still young for appearances sake.

"I'll do it, only on the proviso that I can talk this over with Arthur tonight and get back to you tomorrow. What is the wage of the apprenticeship at St Mungo's?"

"One of the students showed great promise in healing from this very school, she was 17 and a Hufflepuff, I think. She earned 60 galleons a week because of her age. You would be classed as a mature student, so I would roughly gather about 125 Galleons a week."

Molly was eager to prove her worth, so she made a verbal agreement to come back to Hogwarts the next day. "No need, Molly, would you like to owl Arthur from here and you are welcome to spend the night in our guest quarters? I will write up a contract of agreement and a sponsorship form and you can spend overnight discussing this proposal?"

A/N Well, that was a very good manoeuvred move by Dumbledore, quite manipulative too 😊


	10. Chapter 10 Slowly, Slowly

Chapter 10

Slowly, slowly

 _*In the last chapter*_

 _Molly was not sure if she could be a student again even if most of the assessments were practical in nature. But there would be no drawbacks to this and Molly was still young for appearances sake._

 _"I'll do it, only on the proviso that I can talk this over with Arthur tonight and get back to you tomorrow. What is the wage of the apprenticeship at St Mungo's?"_

 _"One of the students showed great promise in healing from this very school, she was 17 and a Hufflepuff, I think. She earned 60 galleons a week because of her age. You would be classed as a mature student, so I would roughly gather about 125 Galleons a week."_

 _Molly was eager to prove her worth, so she made a verbal agreement to come back to Hogwarts the next day. "No need, Molly, would you like to owl Arthur from here and you are welcome to spend the night in our guest quarters? I will write up a contract of agreement and a sponsorship form and you can spend overnight discussing this proposal?"_

====Line Break====

"Albus, What, are you up to?" Minerva was watching as Albus smiled to himself.

"Nothing, my dear Minerva, what makes you so suspicious of me?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes "You get that smug look about you, when you know something that the rest of the staff don't know." Albus brandished his tea spoon threateningly with a wide smile.

"Surely not, Minerva" Albus tried to look innocent.

"Oh, no, you won't be holding out on me this time, old man. It is obviously good from the smirk on your face."

"Oh, very well" Albus said with a big sigh "I have decided to sponsor Molly for an apprenticeship at St Mungo's in mind-healing. Muggles call them Psychiatrists, I believe."

"She wants to do something meaningful and her counselling Harry will show experience in children's mind healing in her practical assessments. Did you realise that Molly wanted to be a healer when she left Hogwarts? She only just passed her potions N.E.W.T with an *Acceptable*. Minerva shook her head "I didn't know, Albus, Molly was head over heels in love with Arthur Weasley and we all visibly accepted that when Molly left Hogwarts, she was going to get married and be happy raising her children well."

"I am doing this for both Harry and Molly. Harry needed a maternally instinctive person and Molly needed to throw aside some of her prejudices and pre-conceived notions about Slytherin House."

"Anyway, I hope Arthur will realise that Molly has never put her own needs first and that she desperately needs to feel needed, appreciated and loved by other children besides her own."

Minerva nodded in complete agreement.

====Line Break====

Harry was working with his Dad and Lena on a calming draught potion for the hospital wing. "That's it, Harry, you did it!" Lena rubbed Harry's shoulders "You should be proud of yourself, young man, let's flask this up and then you can do some paragraphs of your essay, remember only one foot of parchment, explaining the properties of each ingredient. Go on, after that, we can go to London Dungeons with Lena as you requested. I got tickets!" Severus said with a smile.

"Wicked!" Harry shouted and ran off to his bedroom to do his homework.

"I think that you just made his day in a year!" Lena smiled. Severus was bottling some potions for the Hospital wing as Lena spoke and looked up. "Lena, I know that we missed our first date, but can we rearrange for next week?"

"Severus, it is perfectly okay, after all Harry's been through, I am not some heartless bint who would expect you to not put Harry first. When this relationship progresses beyond dates and we start talking about a seriously committed relationship, I am fully prepared to accept those responsibilities and Harry is a delight."

Severus grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the mouth with passion.

"You have brought out the best in me, Miss Rosario"

"And you have brought out the best in me, Professor Snape"

Severus smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. The floo flashed green. "Severus, Miss Rosario, can we have an impromptu staff meeting. It will but take a moment of your time?"

"Ten minutes, Albus, I promised Harry a day trip to the London Dungeons"

"It won't take more than that, I promise"

"Uncle Severus!" Dante called out "Come in, Dante" Severus let the young man in "Keep an eye on Harry for the moment, there's a good lad."

"Sure, shall I help with his essay?"

"He completed a calming draught and is describing the properties and purposes of each ingredient."

"Oh, also I will have Muffy serve up lunch for the both of you." Severus said then he called out for Muffy

"How is Muffy be helping you, Professor Snape?"

====Line Break====

When Severus and Lena stepped through to the Headmaster's office, they saw Arthur and Molly sitting in the two chairs and Madam Narcissa Malfoy in another off to the side.

"I don't have time for this, Headmaster" Severus snapped

"This is not what you think, Severus, please sit down, this is just a formality. Molly has decided to undertake a mind-healing apprenticeship at St Mungo's, but Mrs Weasley needs to retake her Potions OWL and her Herbology NEWT to get into the apprenticeship. And because she needs a sponsor, the school fund for training staff will be partly put towards the cost of her training at St Mungo's. Madam Malfoy and Arthur Weasley have agreed happily to put their feud in the past so Madam Malfoy has also agreed to fund half the cost."

"All we wanted was yours, and Professor Sprout's signature to the contract of this course."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and signed the parchment "Molly, I expect nothing less than Exceeds Expectations on your OWL Exam"

Professor Sprout also signed the parchment "Molly, I expect nothing less than an *Outstanding* on your Herbology NEWT Exam, be prepared to graft."

"When will my classes take place?" Molly asked worried "Every Sunday, Molly, you will start with Professor Snape at 09:00 sharp, we will provide you with guest quarters, Friday through to Monday. At 13:00pm, you will have a decent lunch at the Faculty table, then at 14:00 in the afternoon, I expect you to join Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, start with greenhouse one."

Arthur put his hand on Molly's shoulder "I am so proud of you, my dear, go for it and I have no doubt that you will succeed" Molly was moved to tears by her husband's faith in her. "Thank you, Arthur, so much" she choked out and kissed her husband's cheeks as they hugged. Even Madam Malfoy was moved by such devotion.

====Line Break====

Lena and Severus bumped into Hermione on their way back "Hello, Professor Snape, Ms Rosario, you seem in a hurry." Hermione smiled happily.

"Hello, miss granger, we are taking Harry out for the day, he wants to see the attractions in muggle London. Today, it is the London dungeons. Harry was going to invite you anyway." Severus pulled out four tickets from his cloak. Hermione looked choked up that the Head of Slytherin would think of her. "Thank you, I'll get dressed into my weekend clothes right away. And I'll come down to the dungeons in half an hour."

"Very well, miss granger, dress lightly?"

Hermione waved as she ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

"You are such a good man, Severus" Lena beamed at Severus "Oh, please, I happen to know that Harry has a huge crush on Miss granger but don't tell him I know, otherwise he will get that embarrassing teenaged blush and never confide in me again" Severus drawled smoothly

"You have my word, let's go and fetch Harry, oh, by the way, another bit of gossip, Dante is apparently dating Padma Patil, the pretty Ravenclaw, that is who he is mooning over, I wonder who it will be next month."

"Dante is settling in nicely and has become his own person because my father beat Dante literally black and blue because my father was drunk as usual when Dante came for a visit, he knows the difference between right and wrong" Severus got lost in the memory for a moment and blinked away tears. "Severus, are you alright?" Severus blinked and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm fine, just lost in the memories of my awful childhood. Can we just not talk about my father, please?"

"Of course, I didn't mean to upset you." Lena said quietly "Maybe I need a session or two with a mind healer" Severus chuckled softly as he grabbed Lena's hand and kissed her palm. "Maybe, but I understand, Severus, you are a private man who has opened his heart to love an orphaned boy, an orphaned boy who was the son of your childhood bully. But he is nothing like James Potter and Harry chose you because I believe that Harry and yourself have made a good start on the healing process and you are healing each other with this special bond."

====Line Break====

London Vauxhall Bridge. 13:00 pm

"Dad, I see it!" Harry said excitedly. Harry and Hermione leaned over the Vauxhall Bridge and watched the busy Thames river and as Harry's hand brushed over Hermione's, they both felt a spark and they both jumped back shyly. Severus and Lena smirked then ushered the two pre-teens over the bridge to the underpass. The queue was quite small, and Severus had a fast pass to skip the queues.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they enjoyed the scary past but when they got to the trial bit in the London Dungeon's traitor's gate and Hermione was called up, Severus and Lena and Harry burst out laughing as the Judge looked severely at Hermione. "Your name is?" Hermione giggled "Hermione Granger, your honour"

"Hermione Granger, you have been accused of using your witchcraft on various boys to ensnare them into a false romantic liaison. How do you plead?" Hermione winked at Harry "Guilty, your honour"

"Well, well, well, miss granger, we can't have that, you now have two options. You can show us how you ensnared these innocent boys into your charms or you can go to our interrogator for some torture. What is your choice, miss granger?" Hermione chuckled "I will show you, your honour." Hermione winked at Harry again as she pulled out a fake wand that Fred and George had pranked her with. "Imperio" she incanted, and Harry acted the part well as he locked eyes with Hermione and walked like a lovestruck young teenaged boy towards her. "I will do anything for you, my love" then Harry kissed Hermione's hand as they both giggled.

"That's enough, you two, you are free to go." The crowd clapped and cheered as Hermione and Harry bowed to the cheering happily.

The last bit was "Jack the Ripper" in the Whitechapel scenery, the children were starving and tired as they left the London Dungeon. So even though it was unhealthy, the two adults got on the bus with two tired children and made their way to a bistro and ordered Chips and Quarter pounder burgers with a pot of coffee and milkshakes for the Harry and Hermione.

By the time they had apparated back to Hogwarts, the children had fallen asleep, Lena helped Hermione as they drowsily made their way to the Gryffindor tower and Harry was fast asleep on Severus' shoulder as he kissed Lena softly and bid her goodnight.

Skullduggery was entertaining Dante with impressions of all the teachers in Hogwarts and Severus put his finger over his lips to signal his familiar to be quiet. "Hello, Uncle Severus, Harry looks wiped out" he whispered.

"He is, we have had an excellent day, he really relished the chance to be 'Just Harry' and that is just what Harry needed." Severus pulled back the covers and with a swish of his wand, Harry had his pyjamas and was tucked into bed. "Goodnight, my son" He kissed Harry's forehead

"G'night, dad" Harry murmured and turned over.

A/N Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11 Time heals

Chapter 11

The Pursuit of Happiness

 _*In the last Chapter*_

 _The last bit was the "Jack the Ripper" experience, in the Whitechapel area, the children were starving and tired as they left the London Dungeon. So even though it was unhealthy, the two adults got on the bus with two tired children and made their way to a bistro and ordered Chips and Quarter pounder burgers with a pot of coffee and milkshakes for the Harry and Hermione._

 _By the time they had apparated back to Hogwarts, the children had fallen asleep, Lena helped Hermione as they drowsily made their way to the Gryffindor tower and Harry was fast asleep on Severus' shoulder as he kissed Lena softly and bid her goodnight._

 _Skullduggery was entertaining Dante with impressions of all the teachers in Hogwarts and Severus put his finger over his lips to signal his familiar to be quiet. "Hello, Uncle Severus, Harry looks wiped out" Dante whispered._

 _"He is, we have had an excellent day, he really relished the chance to be 'Just Harry' and that is just what Harry needed." Severus pulled back the covers and with a swish of his wand, Harry had his pyjamas on and was tucked into bed. "Goodnight, my son" He kissed Harry's forehead_

 _"G'night, dad" Harry murmured and turned over._

====Line Break====

5 Weeks Later

Harry was feeling apprehensive today, he would complete his victim impact statement for the Wizenmagot with Apprentice Molly Weasley, but Molly showed lots of patience and an hour later, Harry signed his statement. He put down the quill and put his head on his desk and let the tears flow as Molly gave the statement to Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, look at me, young man, you have been so brave, and I am so very proud of you." Molly said as she shed a few tears herself.

"Will the flashbacks ever fade into the past?" Harry swallowed his tears and choked out. "They will, Harry, it takes time to heal from a traumatic experience like this."

"I want to believe you, Mrs Weasley" Albus Dumbledore looked heartbrokenly at the young man.

"Do you believe that the memories will fade, Harry?" Albus asked gently. "Like my dad said, time is a great healer, and everything fades in time." Molly patted his hand. "I have enjoyed working with you, Harry, and the time we have spent together. Just one more thing to do before I go back to St Mungo's?"

Harry smiled sadly "I'm ready" he said. Molly took Harry's hand. "One step at a time, Harry, I am here with you, remember that, okay?" Harry nodded and took a deep breath then another as he and Molly rounded the corners to the one-eyed witch passage where his parent's trophies were proudly displayed. Harry gulped and kept his eyes on the square cabinet and not on the secret passage out of Hogwarts.

He stood near the cabinet as his tears fell. But he did it with bravery and looked at his parents moving pictures as they waved at him with smiles and underneath their trophies held pride of place.

"I'm sorry for not visiting in a while, mum, dad, I love you so much, my new dad has kept his promises and looked after me really well and given me positive influences and boundaries. I will try my best to come and visit your graves in Godrics Hollow and Severus will come as well to honour the both of you." Harry placed a kiss on the cabinet and turned away. Hermione and Ron and Draco were there as Harry turned around and he was stunned by the tears in their eyes as Hermione came forward first and laid her head on his shoulder weeping, Ron followed and placed Calla lilies in a wreath by the cabinet then laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, Draco stepped towards the three and transfigured a single white rose into a wreath of white roses. "We didn't get to know you, Mrs Potter but we would have been honoured to do so." Draco intoned seriously.

====Line Break====

The Trial of the Fraud!

The Trial of the child sexual offender Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to be going well and it looked like he would receive the Dementor's kiss immediately until Lockhart dropped down dead as a doornail in the defendants stand leaving the whole of the trial in an uproar.

"What's happening, dad!" Harry jumped down from the observatory benches in the courtroom.

"Everybody calm, down! Kingsley, Moody, take his body to the morgue and make sure there is a post-mortem!"

"It looks like he poisoned himself, Harry, when men face their own disgusting natures, they arrange with the guards to take a slow acting poison." Severus said gently as Harry cried into his father's robes.

"He pleaded not guilty and now he has gotten away with molesting those other boys and girls!"

"Harry, calm down, son!"

"No, it's not fair!" Arthur stopped the young lad from running off after the body of his rapist. "It's alright, Harry, we will find out if the guards did this purposely and Lockhart didn't know about this" Severus caught up with Harry and took him from Arthur and thanked him "Harry, do you need a calming draught?" He asked his son and Harry nodded. Severus took the potion vial from his cloak and Harry drank it down straightaway. "Come on, we can do no more good here, let's go home and wait for the news."

Andrew Perrin, Abigail Hartley and their parents were sitting outside the courtroom in the Ministry and they saw the potions master leave with his son. "Are you Severus Snape?" the father of Abigail asked. Severus nodded "I want to thank you for bring that bastard's paedophile status into the light. We think your son is so brave. Can we say thank you Harry?" Harry looked up and shook the man's hand who smiled kindly. "If he had not gone to Hogwarts, we never would have found out what he was doing to my daughter, and that makes you the bravest lad I know, give it time, young man, it will get easier and I know how your father feels because all us parent's want to do is wrap our children up in cotton wool and never let them out of our sight until they are in their thirties." Severus smiled faintly "If this one doesn't give me heart failure before I am forty. His stunts on that Firebolt of his are horrifying to watch!"

"Get used to that feeling, Professor Snape" Abigail's father chuckled. "Oh, I will have to, won't I?" Severus gave a faint chuckle. Abigail's father, Peter Hartley wrote down an address and gave it to Harry. "Write to us, Harry, Andrew gave me leave to give his address as well, do you have an owl, Harry?"

"Yes, her name is Hedwig" Harry said politely. "Well, we will stock up on owl treats then"

"Thank you, Mr Hartley, your daughter is lucky to have a nice understanding father like mine." Peter and Abigail waved at Father and son as they left the ministry through the atrium floo system.

"It's over now, dad, no more looking back" Severus kissed his son's forehead. "Let's go home, son"

====Line Break====

Harry went from strength to strength on his return to Hogwarts. He knuckled down and focused on his end of year exams. Ginny returned to Hogwarts for the rest of term and although she had recovered from her trauma with some intense counselling, she still put her head down when she saw Harry and didn't say a word to him about the Journal that nearly possessed her. It had left invisible marks on Ginny and she still felt ashamed. Harry had enough of her avoiding him and Ginny still had a massive crush on her hero "the boy who lived"

Harry pulled Ginny aside one day into an empty classroom "Ginny, I don't know what I have done to offend you, if you see me differently because of what happened to me, I can assure you, I am getting over it." Harry snapped, and this had Ginny bursting into tears and flinging herself into Harry's arms, however, Harry did not expect her to kiss him fully on the mouth. He pushed her away harshly "I don't know where you got the idea that you could do that, Ginny, I may have saved you, but I am not some reckless hero, anyway, I am happily dating Hermione!"

"How can you want that Bucktoothed little bookworm! I was going to marry you when we graduated out of Hogwarts, just like your parents! Tell me, you dreamed it too, I have grown up on "the boy who lived" stories!"

"Professor Snape is my father, he may not be my blood, but he's been there for me!"

"All Potter's like Red-head's, it says so in the books!" Harry stepped back "I am not Harry Potter anymore, I am Harry Snape and proud of it. We are not our parents, Ginny, you have to become your own person!"

"But, Harry, I love you!" Ginny screeched "No, you don't, Ginny, you are twelve, how can you possibly know what love is?" Ginny was alarmed when Fred and George stepped into the classroom. "Come on, Gin, we heard all that, you know that what Harry just said is truthful and honest. We both thought the therapy was working?" They each grabbed an arm and apologised to Harry for their sister's behaviour as they took her out of the classroom. Harry decided to get a parting shot in "By the way, Ginny, don't ever call Hermione horrid names again or I will never give you the time of day!" Fred looked down at Ginny in disappointment and she flinched.

Harry muttered to himself "Girls, will I ever understand them?"

"That my son is impossible!" Severus chuckled and made Harry jump. "And I am proud of you too, Harry"

"Even though now, I am late for potions" Harry asked smiling

"Even then, however, you are excused due to the conversation I just heard, that was a very mature outlook. Harry and a wise answer to give to a young lady with a crush." Harry smirked and sat down "That stupid moniker annoys me."

Harry swung his book bag over his shoulder. "Let's go, dad"


	12. Chapter 12 Hateful letters

Chapter 12

Hateful Letters

Harry got the post from Hedwig and Skull squawked "You know what your father said Harry?"

"I know, Skull" Harry sighed and put the letters down and went to get his breakfast ready. Severus was up, several minutes after Harry. "Morning, Sev" Skullduggery crowed "Morning, Skull, Morning, son" Severus kissed Harry's head, Severus rubbed his eyes. "The coffee's on, dad, we have post" Harry's eyes widened when he saw Severus pick out the red letter. "Merlin's teeth, a howler!" Severus snapped.

"Harry, please leave the room, this might be from Lockhart's Mother."

Harry took his cereal and shut the door. "Severus Snape! How dare you accuse my poor son of rape! He was a good dutiful son and he would never do that to…." Severus was steaming mad as he silenced the howler! Then the red envelope ripped itself into smithereens

Oh, he was going to have words with that harridan woman!

"Is it safe to come out now, Dad?" Harry asked timidly. "Yes, Harry, it's safe"

"Ron got one from his mother about the Ford Anglia" Severus calmed down somewhat. "I remember, Harry, I was there in the great hall after that spectacular debacle." Harry grinned

"No one else could have sent that howler, then?" Harry asked. "What are you about, Harry?"

"Just a feeling, a death eater perhaps, watching the day Lockhart was in the Bookstore signing his books"

"Even a death eater would not sound that screechy." Severus snorted. Skull flew onto Severus' shoulder.

"What about Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked quietly. Severus was aghast. "Why would she send a howler knowing that she would affect your mental well-being by being so cruel?"

"Because, she is still following me like a fangirl with an obsessive crush."

"Harry, I wish you would confide in me if you were worrying about anything, this causes you to travel in the 'other, realm'"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no choice now but to make sure Skull watches the girl like a hawk."

"I have no problem, Severus, Bran-boy could get hurt otherwise. I will fly over and above the red-head, so she can't see my presence around Harry."

"Harry, son, is this kind of supervision, okay?" Severus asked softly "I am fond of Skull, he can send you warnings through the familiar's bond." Harry shrugged.

"Ginny Weasley is clearly still not well. And she could become dangerous if not checked in her actions."

"I just wish she would get over it. I don't like her that way. Hermione is my match in every way you could think of, I like smart intelligent girls and Hermione has a wonderful personality. She is pushy but in the right way, she is mature and quite classically pretty too." Harry was gushing, and Severus smiled widely.

"Girls often mature long before boys, may I give you a piece of advice though, Harry, Hermione being the mature person she is, will like her independence and will prefer not to have you around in her personal space too often. The saying that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is very true. So, if she is studying, try not to distract her or take her away from it and complain she isn't paying enough attention to you. Hermione Granger will find her own way to you as her boyfriend. The point I am trying to make is, take it slow and steady. Alright?" Harry nodded absorbing everything his father was saying. "I will, dad"

"That is sage advice, Severus, who told you that." Skullduggery asked with a tilt of his feathered head.

"The Headmaster, he has been keeping up with the latest law in the muggle world and apparently it is just about to be implemented in the Ministry. It is under the Serious Crime act 2015 and is directed towards muggles, wizards and witches who coercively control their partners. That is why Miss Weasley needs serious help from a mind healer, she thinks that if she pursues Harry enough, he will give in and go out with her. She is practically stalking him"

"Never, I will never give in, Ginny could go down on her knees and beg, I would still not see her that way."

"There in lies the danger, Harry, she thinks she will wear you down, what if she takes it to the next level and makes a horrid allegation against you, or harms you physically?"

"I have you." Harry shrugged his shoulders "I won't be around all the time, harry, hence the supervision of Skull"

"Alright, I have class, I will shower and get dressed" Harry wrapped his arms around his dad "Thank you, dad, for worrying about me, I love you" Severus hugged Harry back. "Your first class is?"

"Transfiguration" Harry answered as he left the dining room for the bathroom to have a shower.

====Line Break====

Harry was not focusing on his transfiguration this morning. Ginny was still following him until Hermione caught her arm in the hallways on the way to her class. "Why are you stalking Harry?" Hermione growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Ginny retorted hotly.

"Skull is now to watch you and your activities, I will only warn you once, Ginny, stay away, get help for your issues." Hermione snapped

"You have no right to dictate to me, you, filthy mud-blood!" Ginny screeched. Hermione turned to face Ginny in shock. "You get that one for free, no more!" Ginny clapped both hands over her mouth "Hermione, please, I didn't mean to say it!"

"I don't care if you never meant to say it, Ginny, you did say it, Go and get help for your issues, you bigoted little witch and stay away from Harry and me!" Hermione stormed into the classroom and closed it with a bang.

Ginny turned and saw Severus Snape who was glowering at her. She gulped, "You heard that, didn't you?"

Severus scowled at her "You sent me and my son the howler pretending to be Lockhart's mother, didn't you!?"

Ginny tried to take a step back and tripped falling backwards as Severus loomed over her. "You just called Miss Granger a mud-blood, didn't you!?" Severus felt his temper rise and tried to calm himself down. In true potions master fashion, he growled at her "Get. Up!"

"Please, Professor Snape, I need help. I feel that the diary took over me completely!"

"Knowing that, I have only one option for you. St Mungo's or be expelled!" Severus grabbed Ginny by the collar of her uniform and dragged her kicking and screaming to the Headmaster's office.

====Line Break====

"Severus calm down, I will not see you have a heart attack through stress!" Albus shouted as he eyed the young red-haired witch carefully.

"You will not defeat me!" Ginny hissed in a boy's voice "Severus" Albus whispered as Severus looked at the young girl in shock. She had blood red eyes and very well-known smile. "Tom, you cannot take refuge in this poor young girl's body forever." Dumbledore said with a frown.

"Try me" Ginny/Tom answered, "I will suck out her lifeforce like a vampire!" Ginny/Tom giggled as Dumbledore drew out the elder wand. "Alright" Dumbledore shrugged "Severus, leave now" Albus intoned "Albus! What if you murder Ginny's body!" Ginny laughed in evil delight "The old man already has blood on his hands, don't you, Dumbledore!"

Albus' eyes became ice blue with fury "Oh, Severus! In his arrogance, The, good, headmaster, here indivertibly killed his sister, Ariana Dumbledore. Grindelwald might have got his wand on the poor young girl but in his quest for the ultimate power, but the headmaster diverted the wand's powerful curse onto his sister!"

Severus drew his wand then "Albus Dumbledore has paid for his sins, many times over, he is not infallible or perfect!"

Severus nodded his head towards the drawer "Kill it, Albus, once and for all!" Dumbledore calmly sat down and opened the drawer in his desk. He opened the diary and pulled up a basilisk's fang in a wild arc and screamed as he plunged it into the pages of the diary. "No! Stop!" Ginny/Tom cried out in agony as Ginny fell backwards and a blast of light came from her and the pages bled in black blood. Dumbledore closed the book and stabbed the leather covering with force as Ginny/Tom screeched again. Severus covered his face as the light nearly blinded him. "Die, you, parasite!" Dumbledore screamed and kept stabbing the thrice damned diary.

"Albus! Stop, it's over!" Severus grabbed his arm. Dumbledore stopped and then burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around Severus, sinking to his knees, sobbing. "Dumbledore, Ginny hasn't woken!" Severus rushed over to the girl and tried to see if she was breathing and she wasn't, so he tried CPR next and placed his mouth over her nose and mouth, he started pounding on her heart then breathed twice inflating her lungs with air. "Come on, Miss Weasley, you are not going to die on me now! You are still needed in this world, you are going to live a full and happy life!" Severus slapped her face again and again as tears poured down his face when she suddenly choked and black oozing liquid came from her mouth. Severus gasped and turned the girl into the recovery position as he slapped her back. Ginny retched her last and sobbed as she looked into the black worried eyes of the potions master. "Professor Snape, Headmaster, where am I?" she cried out. "You are in my office, what do you remember, Miss Weasley?"

"Nothing, but flashes and certain images, the chamber!" she cried as she gasped "That book, it was Tom's, I remember Harry was there and he asked Fawkes to get me and Ron out. But I was compelled to find the diary, headmaster, it took over my life." Dumbledore looked up with reddened puffy eyes and lifted the diary upwards for her to see it. "I remember finding it amongst the bookshelves in Flourish and Blott's and it whispered to be picked up, but after that I remember nothing but being in the chamber."

"Do you know the meaning of a Horcrux, Miss Weasley? It is the foulest and darkest magic that can possibly be. Lucius Malfoy had this in his possession and decided to be rid of the thing. I believe that for all his pureblood rantings, he saw the chance of being free from Voldemort and had no idea that the diary would end up in the hands of an innocent young girl whose only crime was to have a crush on my son" Severus said gently as he patted her hand. Ginny burst into tears "I am so ashamed do you think Harry and Hermione are ever going to forgive me?"

"Of that, my dear girl, I have no doubt"

"Is it over, sir, Voldemort is not going to come, back is he?"

Severus and Dumbledore looked at each other and decided to be honest.

"He can, but now two of his soul vessels have been destroyed, it will certainly not be easy for him."

"I hope you both find a way to destroy all of them, Headmaster, Professor Snape. Harry is happy now and he does not deserve to have his new life with you destroyed. And I know that he and Hermione need each other to balance each other."

Ginny collapsed as she fainted yet again.

====Line Break====

Apprentice Mind-Healer Molly Weasley hurried to the floo and threw the powder in "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" she shouted

"Molly! come through!" Albus intoned seriously

"I got an owl message from poppy, Albus, is my girl alright?" Molly cried out in fear

"Your daughter was possessed all this time, Molly, we thought that she was stalking Harry, but it turned out to be Voldemort, by way of this." Albus held up the damaged book and Molly recoiled "A Horcrux, it is repulsive!" Molly screeched "How on earth could Ginny have gotten this, Albus?"

"A rogue death eater slipped it between the stacks in Flourish and Blott's, the culprit was Alecto Carrow, Molly, don't worry, he has been apprehended and he will be tossed through the veil tomorrow night."

"Oh, thank merlin" Molly was relieved "Is Ginny recovering?" Molly asked with wet eyes "Harry and Hermione are visiting with her in the hospital wing, would you like to see her?"

Molly made her way down to the Hospital wing and heard Ginny talking. Her daughter was back, and she was herself again. "I am so sorry, Harry, Hermione, that wasn't me, I would never have called you that awful name!" Ginny sobbed in shame. Hermione soothed her frail confidence and rubbed her arm smiling. "Harry, I would like to be friends with you. I was read all those stories about "the boy who lived" you were like a superhero to me and it just became a stupid crush. I want to get to know Harry Snape as you are now, I have a crush on Neville and you are safe from my fangirl behaviour. But you will be like a big brother, won't you?" Harry grinned and nodded "I will always defend you Ginny and protect you."

Molly put her finger on her lips and Harry smiled widely again "Hello, my little firecracker" Molly cried as she took Ginny into her arms. "Mum!" Ginny sobbed in a heartbroken way as Molly rocked her little girl back and forth.

Harry and Hermione clasped hands as they cried silently.

A/N Oh that was a rollercoaster of emotions 😊


	13. Chapter 13 Family is Everything

Author note: I have a comment for you. Waela, if you don't like my writing please don't bother reading it or give a long critique as to why you don't, just a simple "I don't like your stories, or your writing style" will suffice. There is no need to batter me verbally or insult me.

Just a question: How many books have you written and published? 😊

I will send my last chapter to Snapesgirlkmf and see what she thinks. She was good enough to let me continue and once I have committed to a story or plotline, I see it through, the grammar is being checked by Microsoft word spellchecker.

PS Waela, Snapesgirlkmf thinks it's great and that I am trying my best with this continuation so shove it where the sun don't shine!

====Line Break====

Chapter 13

Family is everything

Dumbledore, Severus and Skull made their way down to the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny wanted to meet Zalina, the giant basilisk and apologise to her also for controlling her and forcing her to attack Severus Snape, Justin and Colin.

Harry hissed _*Stairs*_ when he opened the sinks in the haunted bathroom. "Harry, you came back to visit!" Myrtle said happily. Ginny put her head down in shame. "Myrtle, I am so sorry for throwing that diary at you" Myrtle was quiet, and she looked at Ginny with a smile. "It is perfectly okay" Myrtle shrugged

"Are you ready for this, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged "If I am not ready now, I never will be, I'm not in Gryffindor for nothing" Dante came rushing into the bathroom. "Uncle Severus….Woah!" he yelled as he saw the gaping hole where the sinks were "You're not going in there are you?" Dante shivered as though someone had walked on his grave. Skull squawked loudly "Come on, don't worry, Dante, the basilisk will no longer attack anyone." Dante held Ginny's hand "I'll go with you, just don't snap if I am jumpy, will you?" Skull retorted "Jolly good man, that's the spirit!" Skull mimicked

"Dante, we will all go down there, slowly, just hold your nose" Severus said gently

All seven descended into the chamber and again Harry spoke in Parseltongue open the chamber door. * _Young speaker, you have returned!*_ Zalina hissed in delight as she closed her third eyelid. * _Hello, Zalina, this is my father, my girlfriend, and this is Ginny who was abducted by Tom*_ Harry hissed. _*Harry, my young speaker, can you translate what I am saying*_ Harry nodded and Zalina leaned her huge head down for Harry to pet _*Headmaster, Salazar, my master, always meant me to be a guardian of the school and protect the students from dark lords like Tom. Salazar used to talk to me lots about being sad because of his not being accepted for his unique gift. The young speaker is the third person to inherit the gift which is sadly seen as evil when it is simply another language.*_

Harry translated this to all six of the other occupants in the chamber and the headmaster looked decidedly guilty and sheepish as he nodded his head in understanding.

Dante spoke up then "Did you mean to petrify Uncle Severus?"

Harry translated to Zalina this question to which Zalina shook her large head. _*I was so ashamed that I petrified your uncle and the young speaker's father, but I had no control over my actions. I was a slave to the evil one's commands like your Uncle was to the dark lord. I can only apologise and pray that no one uses me again like he did. Your Uncle will have to destroy the remaining soul vessels of the dark lord to be completely free.*_ Skull chirped "I am beginning to like you, Zalina" Zalina ducked her head shyly and hissed to Skullduggery * _I like you too, my feathered friend*_ Harry grinned and translated this to Skullduggery. Dumbledore was happy, and that happiness spread throughout the group. "Harry, could you tell Zalina that we are very sorry to have misjudged her and that as long as no harm comes to the students of this school, then we will make an entrance and exit to this cave and make sure that it is cleaned up. Is there anything in the large statue that you came from." Harry translated this quickly and Zalina slithered away and bent her body like a hill up to the mouth. _*Climb upon me, Headmaster, the little ones can follow*_ The Headmaster made his and the other's shoes non-slip with a wave of his wand and one by one, the occupants climbed the basilisks large girth to get to the mouth and climbed in. Severus climbed in and looked around him in wonder. "Harry, come and look, these are all the volumes of Salazar's Journals." Dante, Hermione and Ginny looked at where Severus had picked up the first volume and smiled in delight before bagging them up in their bottomless bags and looking for significant pieces of forgotten knowledge. "Harry?" Hermione said thoughtfully "You could ask Professor Babbling to help you write a book on Basilisks. You could translate the stories that Zalina tells you into a non-fictional book about Salazar and magical creatures." Dante swiftly paid attention and Severus. "Miss Granger, you are so intuitive, Harry, do you think you could manage this and study?" Harry smiled at his father "Do you believe in me, dad?" Severus ruffled his son's hair "Of course, Harry, you have done so well so far this year with your studies and your grades are coming up to standard. I believe in your ability to do anything that you set your mind to." Dumbledore and Dante were watching this touching moment between Father and son. "Have all of you got what you needed?" All the students nodded "Let's tidy up this small study then with a housekeeping charm or two then we shall leave Zalina in a better environment." Zalina hissed _*Is everything alright in there, young speaker?*_

 _*It is fine, Zalina, can we visit with Professor Babbling tomorrow, we would like to chronicle your stories of Salazar Slytherin into Parseltongue in a book.*_ Harry asked Zalina as Severus helped him climb onto the Basilisk's head.

 _*Of course, young speaker, you are most welcome, let me put each of you down safely_.* Severusasked Harry to translate his thanks

" _My father would like to thank you for being friendly and welcoming*_ Zalina helped all the others down and bent her head for Severus and hissed back _*Your son is uniquely kind and loving, he is worthy of you, Severus and you are worthy of him too. Please take care of one another and your new ward too. Dante will soon settle in and you will find that you will not regret taking them on. Family is everything*_

Harry quickly said this in English to his father who smiled as he petted the huge Basilisk. "Always" Severus said softly

====Line Break====

Ron couldn't shut his mouth when he found out where Harry had been "I am trying to understand you, Harry but I find it hard to understand why you would put yourself in danger again." Harry rolled his eyes "You don't have to understand, Ron, this is about understanding the house of Slytherin and Salazar's sadness, Zalina" Ron gasped "That dirty great Basilisk has a name!"

"Yes, Ronald, she was telling me about Salazar being sad because the other founders thought he was evil and he found refuge in the large statue and he found it comforting to talk to Zalina, she is sweet, and she said Skullduggery was a funny raven."

"But she petrified your father and that made you sad." Harry rolled his eyes "Ron, she had no control over her own actions. Even Ginny liked Zalina and Ginny had to face her worse fears in the end." Fred and George heard this and were curious about Ron's and Harry's spat.

"Are you" George smirked as he spoke

"two"

"arguing again?" Fred finished. Ron lightly punched Harry's arm "Nah, we are good, right, Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Oh, so it's a very healthy debate about Basilisks then?"

"Yes, you two troublemakers!" Ginny stood behind them with her arms crossed "I did meet Zalina, she is lovely and has completely changed my mind about Slytherins and the founder. He turned out to be very lonely and outcasted by the other founders because he could speak to snakes."

"Would you two, like to meet her today?" Harry and Ginny asked

Craven was listening to their conversation and shouted rudely "You belong in Slytherin, you are evil!" Severus looked up furiously at the bigoted remark.

That made Draco get up and stand by Harry's side, then he was joined by Ginny, then Ronald, then the twins, then Dante and Hermione and Luna then Neville stood up who was quickly followed by Severus who looked down at the young boy, Craven, furiously with his arms folded in a menacing manner. "You" Severus hissed as he pointed at the boy "are coming with me to the Headmaster's office where I shall ask for no less than three months suspension unless you are willing to change your attitude!"

Percy Weasley grabbed Craven's ear "Aah! Put me down, you teacher's pet!" Craven squealed like a girl "Apologise to the Professor! Now!" He twisted the boy's ear further "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just Professor Snape favours his Slytherins and us, Gryffindor's get the rough end of the deal!" Severus was looking bored of this particular complaint, by the other students of other houses. "Really, have you ever gotten to know any of my Slytherins?" Craven thought about this and sullenly replied "No, I haven't, they all stick together like glue!" he shouted. Severus slammed his hands down on the Gryffindors table and all the frightened first-years jumped "You will stand in the Headmaster's office and tell it to him and then I will let him explain why, I am not about to justify my actions to a third year for the way my house sticks together. It is not my place!" Severus indicated to Head-boy Weasley to take the indignant young boy to Dumbledore's office.

Minerva joined Severus and produced the sonorous charm to allow her to command the students to sit down. "Severus, a word please?"

"See you later, Dad, thank you" Harry gave his father a quick hug and Severus nodded and looked affectionately at all those who had stood up for Harry. "That will be 10 points to each house for showing inter-house unity, please continue your breakfasts" Minerva said gently and ushered Severus away. Skull and Shriek flew into the great hall "Alright, Bran-boy, what have we missed?" Harry gave Skull and Shriek some bacon strips

Harry and Draco, Ron and Hermione, all excitedly told Skull and Shriek what had happened, and Skull squawked with laughter as Shriek tittered under her wing. "Oh, why do we miss all the excitement, Shriek?" he started stroking his mate's feathers as he sighed heavily, "Because, my dear, our little ones need us for now" Shriek answered

====Line Break====

"Draco, do you mind if all of us sit at the Slytherin table for lunch?" Harry asked Draco quietly as the blonde looked through Salazar's Journal in the Slytherin common room "You are an honorary Slytherin, Harry, of course they can, this is fascinating, Harry, it chronicles Salazar's travels when he first came across the egg of the Basilisk. The language is strange though. He not only spoke Parseltongue but wrote in it too." Harry had marked some pages about Salazar's travels in Asia and Europe. "I know, right, it is so cool, in Asia, he came across many different species of snakes, including a large 60ft Python in the caves of Chitrakote. He even translated his conversation with the Python into this Journal."

Draco smiled "Are you thinking about travelling the world like Newt Scamander and speaking to every snake then writing a book about your travels, you could do it, Harry?"

Harry shrugged "I'm still young, my dad would be happy to travel with me and Hermione too, I have thought about becoming a Magi zoologist, I have an affinity towards animals." Draco stretched his arms. "Come on, let's go and find the others and have some lunch."

Severus found Harry and Draco walking together towards the Great Hall for their Lunch and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Mister Craven has been expelled, he hadn't changed his mind about Slytherin house at all and even implied in front of the Headmaster that you were going to be the next dark lord" Draco covered his face with his hand "What a waste!" he spat "Craven has always thrown useless and untruthful accusations around and now he is paying the price, sir" Severus smiled "That he is, Draco, is it possible he will ever change, I, somehow doubt it." Harry looked sad "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I am sad because I am thinking about that crazy witch, Marlene McKinnon, who claimed that Gryffindor House was the greatest and that she was so warped by that opinion, she harmed me. Then Lockhart" Harry's breath hitched "I will never believe that, dad, never!" Draco wiped a tear away and rubbed Harry's arm "It is in the past, Harry, don't let him or the crazy woman affect your future" Harry looked at Draco with a tearful smile and nodded his head.

====Line Break====

At Malfoy Manor

"Lucius, can I come through?" Severus called through the green flames "Come in, Severus" Lucius said with boredom.

"I have something for you" Severus drew the diary from his cloak "Get that damned thing out of here!" Lucius shouted and flinched as Severus threw it at him. "A child got hold of this book! Did you even realise what you were doing, you fool?" Lucius stood back and put his head down. "Do you want the dark lord back, is that it!?" Severus shouted. "You could be free of him, you would no longer be his slave, we weren't his trusted servants, we were his slaves, Lucius!"

Lucius took a seat, and put his head down then he started talking "I do not want the dark lord to return, Severus, I had no idea what that diary was" Severus snorted "It didn't make your mark burn then?" Lucius sighed "Yes, I felt it, but I didn't realise it was a soul container."

"Has Miss Weasley recovered from her malady?"

"Quite well, actually, I had to revive her, she almost died, the question is, will you help me look for the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them" Lucius took in a deep breath and nodded, "Bill Weasley has a feeling your crazy sister in law hid one in her vault. Can cissy access her sister's vault?" Lucius called Narcissa from upstairs. "Narcissa" Severus nodded in respect and Narcissa spoke "How can we help you, Severus, dear?"

A/N The hunt for the horcruxes are now on! Lol


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Horcrux Hunt

"Draco! Why on earth are you hanging out with the mud-blood?"

"Parkinson, I don't have to explain myself to you." Draco drawled "Draco, what about our betrothal?" Pansy whined

"Don't you read, my father has called off the betrothal and has decided that I may marry who I wish! Why on earth do you care, I thought you were interested in Theodore Nott?" Pansy blushed red "He is only the heir to a noble house, whereas our marriage could be advantageous." Draco scowled "You are a dull and boring hanger-on to anyone who is fortunate to be an heir to a fortune, anybody else would be better than you!" Pansy burst into tears and ran into the girl's dorm. Draco felt bad for saying that, but it was the truth, Pansy was only after being the next Lady Malfoy and Draco really liked someone else.

His owl Hermes flew into the common room and held out it's claw for Draco to take the letter. "Hello, sweet Hermes, owl treats?" Hermes hooted and ruffled his brown feathers. Draco smiled and put some in his perch bowl then sat on the couch to read his letter. It was his mother's handwriting.

"My dearest little dragon"

"Your father has turned his back on the dark lord and joined the ranks of the light, finally, we will mostly be a neutral family, but nor do we desire your father to become a boot-licking slave to that monster, whom shall not be named or mentioned in our household again. Headmaster Dumbledore will not want you to know but your father has decided to devote his days and nights hunting the soul vessels, these are called "Horcruxes" they are the most, evil of creations of dark magic you can imagine. Apparently, the dark lord created seven, one accidently and six with the intent of becoming immortal. I give you this warning, if you come across a founder's object hidden in the school, do not touch it or pick it up. It may try to possess you or suck out your magical core. Our dearest friend, and your godfather know of the founder's objects and the ring and the diary, it is imperative that you tell your godfather and your cousin, Harrison, of any suspicious objects. Keep yourself safe, my dragon and always remember the adults will take charge of this, you are still a young boy who should be having fun with your friends, having dates or playing quidditch."

"We both love you so much and we are doing this for your future."

"All our Love, Mother"

Tears pricked in Draco's eyes and he rubbed them. "Hermes, could you take this small note to Harry?" Hermes hooted and took the note into her claw before flying off through the dungeons.

====Line Break====

"Morning, Dad" Harry called and found the quarters empty. Skull and Shriek were there "Morning, Bran-boy, your father has not returned from Gringotts yet."

"Did he mention when he would be back?"

"Yes, Bran-boy, he told you not to worry but to prepare breakfast" Dante walked in "Morning, Harry, where's uncle Severus?" Harry mumbled "He's still at Gringotts, I told him it was my transfiguration exam today, I really wanted him here to help me revise." Dante was on a mission to help Harry achieve his Outstanding mark. "I'll help you revise, don't worry, what are you working on?" Harry ran and got his books which got snatched from his hand by Skull "Skull, give them back!"

"No, Bran-boy, your father wants you to eat a healthy breakfast every morning, or he promised to put you back on the nutrient potions again!" Skull said darkly

"I will just give them to Dante and he can proofread my revised essay while I eat, right, Dante?"

Dante chuckled "Skull, give them back, you pain in the ass, pesky feather duster, Harry has given his oath to eat while I proofread!"

"There, see" Harry put the cereal in his bowl and stuck out his tongue "Oh, very mature, Bran-boy" Skull retorted and was surprised when Shriek clipped him on the head with her wing. "Ouch, you females can be violent!" Harry burst out laughing and Dante followed suit.

====Line Break====

Severus walked into the Lestrange vault with Narcissa and shivered at the cold. "Cissy, can you spot the cup, anywhere?" Cissy shuddered as she pointed to it on a high shelf in the vault "Ah!" Severus felt his dark mark burning.

"Severus! You can't go anywhere near it, I will get it, do not touch anything, there is a multiplying charm on the golden bowls." Narcissa used her shawl and reached up to the shelf and then Severus heard it speak "Snape, you traitor!" it spoke in a hissing voice. "Grab it, Cissy!" Narcissa nearly tripped and fell into the gold coins but she retained her balance with the shelf. "Got it, Severus!" She threw it to Severus who caught it with his teacher's robes.

"Narcissa, take your time getting down!" Narcissa Malfoy did so with grace and dignity and carefully stepped through the objects piled everywhere.

"Is it wrapped?" Narcissa asked "Yes, I had better take this to the basilisk's chamber. But both Harry and Draco have, their transfiguration exams today. Harry is rather nervous and asked me for help to revise."

"We are doing this for our children and our children's children, for their future, so they will not have to bow and scrape to a half-blooded bastard!" Narcissa was determined that it would not be so. "Too right" Severus agreed

====Line Break====

Severus burst into his chambers and flopped into his armchair. Skull flew onto his shoulder "Are you tired, my human familiar?"

"Shattered, Is Harry dressed and ready?" Harry came running out of his bedroom and dived into Severus' lap who immediately wrapped his arms around his son. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it in time!" Harry burrowed into his father's robes. "I have two classes with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs then I shall meet you outside your exam room, are you ready, Harry?" Harry was silently nodding. "Did you get it, the….thing?" he asked

"It is destroyed, Harry, just four more" Harry whooped "Then no more mouldy-shorts!"

Severus laughed a deep husky laugh and put his head back "Mouldy-shorts, what in merlin's teeth has Skull been teaching you, my errant son?"

"Well he's practically a dead zombie and zombies smell rotten and mouldy, anyway, I have got to go and meet Hermione, she is so eager, Draco is meeting me there too, love you dad, wish me luck, Dante was good to help me, and he said he would join us for tea later" Severus pulled Harry in for another hug and kissed his forehead. "I wish you good fortune and lots of luck. Get going" Harry grabbed his bag and ran from their quarters.

====Line Break====

Harry, Draco and Hermione filed into the exam room and took their designated seats. Minerva handed out to each student their individual exam paper and walked back to the front of the classroom "This is a two-hour examination, for year 3 transfiguration, you will all notice at the front a water goblet that you will transfigure into an animal of your choosing. On each of your desks are bottles of highland spring water, if you need the bathroom, please raise your hand and I will give you a five-minute bathroom break. There will be no talking during this exam, your two hours will start now!"

All twenty students opened their papers and started to read their first question.

'What is the difference between conjuring an item from thin air and transfiguring a non-living item to a living creature?'

Harry tapped his pencil on the table "Oh, yes" he wrote his answer in two small paragraphs. Dante had showed Harry how to distinguish between Isaac Newton's third law of motion to Magic itself.

A/N Sir Isaac Newton, the laws of gravity and motion and speed


	15. Chapter 15 The mind

Chapter 15

The Mind is stronger than the body

 _*In the last chapter*_

 _All twenty students opened their papers and started to read their first question._

' _What is the difference between conjuring an item from thin air and transfiguring a non-living item to a living creature?'_

 _Harry tapped his pencil on the table "Oh, yes" he wrote his answer in two small paragraphs. Dante had showed Harry how to distinguish between Isaac Newton's third law of gravity and motion to the law of Magical transfiguration itself._

====Line Break====

Harry had over-slept and Severus had gathered that his son was exhausted from his exam yesterday. He gently opened Harry's bedroom door and bought in the breakfast tray. "Harry, son, wake up" Harry stirred from his sleep and then Skull flew in squawking "Out of bed, sleepy-head!" Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten "Skull, you know better, you, pesky feather-duster!" Skull cawed "Aww, Sevvie, I thought you loved me" Severus rolled his eyes. "I do, Skull, we have to go out with Ms Rosario today, she is attending a meeting in the raven's society and Harry wants to be inducted, next week." Skull flew from the wardrobe to Severus' shoulder "Are you sure he is ready, Severus?"

"He is as ready as he will ever be. With the raven's society, he will learn how to astral project safely and he is clearly a friend of the codex magic tome."

"I hope you are right Severus" There was a tapping on their window "It's a ministry letter" Skull caught the official stamp. Harry sat up and yawned "Morning, dad, what time is it?" Severus did the tempus spell "Oh, hell, dad, we are going to be late!" Harry jumped up. "Harry, don't panic, just eat your breakfast and jump in the shower, you have owl post from the ministry." Harry's head shot up as he sat on his bed.

"It is about" Harry gulped "Lockhart's post-mortem investigation" Severus nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I imagine so, Harry, would you like me to open it for you?" Harry blinked away his tears and shook his head trying to be brave. "No" he choked out "It is my right to find out why he escaped Justice!" Harry ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Severus collapsed on the chair. "I should have handled that better, every-time I think we have taken three steps forward, Harry is thrown two steps back." Skull groomed Severus' hair trying to comfort him.

Harry had showered and looked better even though his eyes were red rimmed. "I'm sorry, dad, I still have moments, you' know?"

Severus sighed and pulled his son into a hug. "Of course, you will, but I promise you this, you can talk to me anytime, I love you so much, Harry, if you had been my son by blood, I would have felt blessed. I thought we could have another afternoon out with all your friends tomorrow. This will be my surprise and my treat, alright, now get dressed and come and eat in the dining room." Harry nodded smiling and pulled out a smart dark green dress shirt and some black smart trousers with his smartest robes. "Dad how does this look?" Skull whistled "Very smart, Bran-boy, you are certainly embracing your inner Slytherin" Harry stuck his tongue out "Talking of Slytherin, we haven't gathered our inter-house study group in a long time, What about Monday's?" Harry inquired.

"Harry don't forget your boots?" Harry nodded as he drank his orange juice and finished his wholemeal toast. "I buffed them up last night, before I fell asleep."

"Good, are you suitably energised?" Harry grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl. "Of course, now this letter, can you read it, dad, I just don't want a horrible memory churned up" Severus nodded sharply "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Severus opened the letter and began to read with fear and trepidation at the contents.

" _Dear Mr Harrison James Snape"_

" _We have concluded that the sex offender Gilderoy Lockhart was poisoned by a guard without his knowledge and the investigation into the poisoning preventing the justice for yourself, which you richly deserved, might I add has led us to a vigilante auror who detests sexual offences against children. Her name is Hestia Jones and she has confessed, had she not committed this act of vengeance, Lockhart would have been sent through the veil to his death anyway or would have been sentenced to the lowest levels of Azkaban with the dementors for the entirety of his life span. We appreciate that you would have preferred him to suffer in Azkaban so in recompense, we are awarding you a maximum of G50.000 in compensation, to be held by your adopted father in trust until you reach the age of 17, please understand we also wanted justice for you, but we hope this will go towards your full healing of body and mind, if you need anymore help from a registered mind-healer then we will cover the cost and expect nothing in return._

" _Yours Sincerely"_

" _Head of DMLE Amelia Bones"_

Harry put his head on the table and turned away from his father who stroked his hair and tried to comfort his distraught son as much as possible. "I don't want the money, but they are right, it goes some of the way to healing me." Harry sat up and wiped his tears "I want half of it to go towards scholarships for future students at Hogwarts"

"Dad, I have still got my own Potter inheritance and the items in my family vault. I don't need much to get my own business started, not really. The Weasley twins want me to be their silent partner to give some competition to Zonko's joke shop and they want you to hold that in trust for me until I graduate."

Severus smiled "That is a very mature response, Harry, shall we visit the Headmaster with this proposal of yours?"

"Yes, send Skull ahead so he can tell the Headmaster in advance."

"Good idea, Harry, we don't want to give the headmaster a heart attack from the generosity" Severus drawled "Skull, behave yourself" he said seriously "Of course, Sevvie, why would I not?" Severus narrowed his eyes "Get on with it, you feather-duster"

"Oh, alright, I'm gone already" Skull flew off leaving Shriek behind whose feathers were ruffled "Hmm, Bran-boy are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded and pulled on his leather boots then laced them quickly. "Harry" Severus said quietly "I want you to know how proud I am of you and that I'm proud to be your father" Harry grabbed Severus' hand and replied with his heart in his eyes "I'm proud to be your son"

"Enough tears, you two, let's go and follow my feathered mate"

====Line Break====

"I cannot take this money from you, Harry, this is your compensation money for what happened to you" Albus felt like weeping for the kind, giving, young boy who had been through so much. "Yes, but!" Harry protested "I didn't want money, according to my birth parent's last will and testament, apparently I will inherit enough money and business investments to live more than comfortably for the rest of my life. I want to give something back to this world because in this world I found a teacher who was willing to adopt me and call me his son. This school gave me a family, extended family and friends. Please take half of the money at least, towards tuition fees and scholarships, Books, Wands, Board and Keep." Albus did cry then, in deep shuddering wails as he looked downwards in shame "Albus, what is it?" Severus asked "How could you ever forgive me, Harry? I didn't even check on you for those 10 years and you were being abused?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am not a victim! I am a survivor and I have Severus as my dad who is determined to keep me in one piece might I add, until I reach my majority at seventeen, please take half of the 50.000 Galleons and put it to good use."

Albus turned to Severus "Are you agreeing with this? Severus" Severus nodded "This is Harry's choice and James Potter was known for his generosity during the first wizarding war. Lily certainly made him grow up and he loved helping people in the right way."

A/N Please read and review


	16. Chapter 16 The Raven Council

Chapter 16

The Raven's society

 _*In the last chapter*_

 _Albus turned to Severus "Are you agreeing with this? Severus" Severus nodded "This is Harry's choice and James Potter was known for his generosity during the first wizarding war. Lily certainly made him grow up and he loved helping people in the right way."_

 _*Now the follow on.*_

 _====Line Break====_

Severus and Harry were going to port-key to the Ravens society meeting. Raven-mistress Lena was preparing her speech and had agreed to meet them at the entrance. "Grab on, Harry, quickly!" Harry grabbed the old boot with his father and they span away "Dad!" Harry shouted in a frightened manner "Harry! Let go when I say, and I will follow!" Harry nodded in agreement, and Severus shouted out "Let go, Harry!" Harry fell to the ground and went decidedly green. He puked on the grass and then fell as his head was still spinning "Woah! I hate Port-keys" His dad was leaning over him looking concerned "Harry! Are you alright?" Harry shook his head and Severus pointed his wand at the mess on the grass and shouted "Scourgify!" Then he sat down beside his son to wait for his head to stop spinning. "I, seriously hope we are near the correct building and we are able to watch Lena make her opening speech." Severus pulled his son up from the ground "The Ravens society is just there over the hill"

"Oh, yes, I remember it from my first year, I miss Vivien so much sometimes, but I'm glad she's with her mother." Severus rubbed Harry's shoulder in sympathy. "I know, you formed quite the bond with the dragonet, didn't you?"

"Come on, my marauding son, let us go" The two trekked over the green countryside to the massive manor hall that seemed imposing and threatening. "Ewooooarrrr!" Severus saw the large wings at first then the mother pendragon's massive head. "Hawwy!" Harry blinked once and recognised the shy baby pendragon "Vivien" Vivien landed in front of Harry and bent her larger than average head "Hello, Vivien" Harry blinked back his tears "Look at you!" he said happily as he petted Vivien's head "Oh Vivien I have missed you so much, it has been two years!"

"Hello, Young apprentice of the raven's society, you look well yet sad, let us go and talk over here. Severus Snape, father of Harry Snape, can you watch my young dragonet for 10 minutes?" Severus nodded and sat down beside Vivien.

Harry walked beside the mother pendragon "Now, I sense your sadness, your hesitance to open up about what happened to you over the past year and a half?"

"What can I say, mother pendragon, I got kidnapped and raped by a man who was jealous of my fame. Fame that I did not want!" Harry kicked the grass in anger "Harry, do you trust me when I say that your adoptive father is sad and angry too? If anyone can get you through this, it is he, together you will heal from this." The mother pendragon held her wing down "Climb on my back, young apprentice, let me show you something?" Harry looked warily at the imposing wingspan and climbed it carefully. "Hold on tight, youngling!" the mother pendragon intoned, and she took off flying high in the sky. Severus watched with fear as Harry whooped and laughed "Can you believe this Vivien?" he asked in wonder "Mama likes Hawwy, she senses his trauma" Severus looked at Vivien "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, mama cried for Hawwy, she was tense and angry. She started to stumble around and get worried for him." Severus blinked back tears of pain "She could sense it" he murmured "Do you think it is possible that Harry has bonded with your mother too?"

"Hawwy never had a mama, he barely knew his own mother when she died." Vivien started wailing "I want Hawwy to be happy again." Severus nearly hesitated when he went to stroke Vivien "Me too, Vivien, me too" he whispered as the mother pendragon landed a short way from him and let Harry walked down her wing "Did you see that, dad! That was incredible!" Severus nodded, and the mother pendragon bent her large head "Remember what I said Harry Snape, trust in yourself and your father to get you both through this. Your heart is fragile, but your spirit is strong, trust in family to help you through the hard times." Severus bowed before the wise mother pendragon and thanked her and Vivien. Harry petted both dragon's heads "I want to thank you for the most exhilarating experience of my life."

"You are welcome, young raven's apprentice, it was good to get to know you. Anytime that you have need of my assistance, please just call my name and I will answer your call. Hold out your hand, young apprentice. I will breathe onto it my special symbol, so you will feel the bond of friendship between man and dragon forever sealed. Trust me"

Harry held out his hand and then the mother Pendragon breathed a soft hot breath and when Harry opened his eyes, he saw a dragon's circled tail in black on his left hand. "Vivien, we must go" Vivien waddled over to her mother not before she let Harry pet her once more "Be good, Hawwy, otherwise, mama will find out!" Harry laughed "Don't I know it, Vivien, goodbye, my sweet dragonet. I will visit you soon." Vivien waved her wing as she took off following her mother. "Bye, bye, Hawwy!" she called back to Harry

====Line Break====

"Severus, Harry, was that the same mother dragon from the judgement of Marlene McKinnon?" Severus nodded "It seems that the wise mother dragon has offered the bond of friendship to Harry for the first time in a thousand years."

"She gave him the dragon's breath symbol!" Harry held his hand out for Lena to inspect "Merlin, Harry, do you know what this mark means?"

"No, is this quite rare then?"

"Rare is an understatement, you are the first to be marked a friend of the dragon in over two millenniums. This is a day for the history books!"

"Oh, hell, it's always me, isn't it!" Harry cursed under his breath "Can't I, just for once, be normal?"

"No, but we will be making sure that you have as normal a childhood as possible" Severus said chuckling "Lena, are you ready to give your presentation?" Severus asked "Not quite yet, Severus, I was hoping you would help me modify my speech in the sacred library. Harry, will you sit with the head of our society and talk with her about your induction next week?

"Yes, no problem" Harry wandered over to the bench and the head of the Raven's Society looked up "Hello, young raven's apprentice!" Arianrhod Melgwyn smiled gently and showed Harry some of the books she was referencing.

====Line Break====

Severus and Lena sat quietly in the arcane raven's council library and it was truly magnificent as he tried to help Lena go through her speech. "I know you want to mention the dragon's mark, but Harry would rather leave it until next week when he is inducted properly."

"I know, I can't help that I am excited, Severus, forgive me?" Severus took Lena's hand gently "You are the seeker of knowledge like myself, Lena, of course you are eager, it is only one of the many things we have in common"

"It has been over a year since we started courting, is it not?" Lena started worrying and fussing "Severus, you aren't breaking up with me, are you?"

"No! there is nothing further from my mind, Lena Rosario, you are kind, funny, patient and sweet, you are not afraid to speak the truth even if you agree with me or not, you complete me and you have given me the time and space to be a good father to Harry and now I find myself incomplete without you by my side in the mornings when I wake up and when I go to sleep at night, will you, Miss Lena Rosario" Severus took a seat opposite his girlfriend and pulled out a sapphire and diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me, in a time honoured handfasting, grant me this great honour by becoming my wife and a mother to my son?" Lena started crying and then she wrapped her arms around Severus. "Yes, Severus, I will, I love you" Severus smiled widely and slipped the sparkler onto her wedding ring finger.

"Dad!" Harry called out "Dad, they are ready to start" Harry spotted the engagement ring then jumped in the air with a victorious fist pump "Okay, when are you two getting hitched?" he asked cheekily "Summer Solstice, maybe Beltane" Severus smiled as Lena grabbed Harry into a bear hug. "I know that I will never replace your mother, Harry but at least we like each other and know each other quite well. I would be honoured to be your mother. Do you accept me?"

"Yes, Lena, I hope you and my dad are very happy together, may I be part of the handfasting and experience the old ways?" Harry smiled widely, and Severus nodded his approval.

====Line Break====

"Thwapppp!" Lucius Malfoy felt the sting across his face before he saw it coming and fell backward on his noble arse

"Cissy!" he shouted. Narcissa Malfoy shrieked "If you ever put our son in danger again, you will die a slow painful death, be sure of it, you, absolute numbskull!"

"I didn't know what the diary was, Cissy?" Narcissa shoved Lucius out of the way "Don't give me that political spiel, I know dark magic when I feel it, and that diary was a Horcrux! What if that disgusting soul vessel had possessed our son and told him to attack the muggleborns, and not Ginny Weasley, Slytherin house has a bad reputation for turning out death-eaters as it is, and Harry Snape is the son of our friend, you are a blithering pompous stuck up arse of a wizard who lords it over others like you know it all!"

I will tell you right now, if the dark lord ever comes back to his full terrible height of power, I will divorce you and take our son abroad. I swear it on my magic!" Lucius flinched as the tip of Narcissa's wand glowed blue.

Lucius did the only thing he could do and got down on his knees in front of his wife. "I will give anything to earn your forgiveness, what can I do to make this right?" he whispered with his head down "You will give me a daughter, another child is what I want, we were bound by contract only on the condition that you obey the codicil that we have two children. A boy and a girl to continue the lineage of the House of Black and the House of Malfoy. I crave a sibling for our dragon and you will fulfil your husbandly duties according to the codicil in the contract of our marriage" Narcissa grabbed a handful of Lucius' collar and pulled him close to her face. "If you don't, I will stand by my oath on my magic!" she hissed at her pathetic husband.

"I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, swear on my magic to provide a second child as it stands in the Codicil of our contracted marriage!" Narcissa stood tall and crooked her finger at her husband "Best get started, hadn't you then. Lucius?"

"Now?" Lucius asked incredulously. Narcissa went coy and cunning as she undressed "Yes, now, husband" Lucius stood up and raised his eyebrow as he followed his naked wife upstairs.

A/N Woah, a very slight lemon here, but I promise you, this story is a K+ to a T rated story at the most. I like strong women and they say behind every man is his wife running things to the letter in the background.


	17. Chapter 17 The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Chapter 17**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

 _*In the last Chapter*_

" _She gave him the dragon's breath symbol!" Harry held his hand out for Lena to inspect "Merlin, Harry, do you know what this mark means?"_

" _No, is this quite rare then?"_

" _Rare is an understatement, you are the first to be marked a friend of the dragon in over two millenniums. This is a day for the history books!"_

 _*Now onto the next chapter*_

=========Line Break=========

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

Lucius Malfoy was reading the headline of the daily prophet and his reaction was apoplectic when he read that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. "Cissy!" he called to his wife

"What is it Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she entered the drawing room "Your Cousin, Sirius Black has escaped, he may be after Harry in revenge, Our Draco is in danger. I have no doubt that Sirius will bide his time and somehow get to Hogwarts." Lucius indicated the moving picture of Sirius Black as he shouted with the look of madness in his eyes. "We must floo Severus and warn him, now!" Lucius nodded in agreement

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts!" Narcissa called out as the green flames ignited. "Cissy, what's wrong?" Severus asked worried. "My cousin, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban! I had to warn you, Severus, my son and yours are in real danger!" Narcissa could see the fear on Severus' face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to tell Harry before he finds out from anyone else!" Severus snapped "Have you forgotten, Sirius Black was named as Godfather to Harry?" Narcissa covered her mouth in horror.

"Go and get Draco and Harry, bring them here, now! Severus."

Severus broke the connection and ran to Flitwick's class as fast as he could. Draco and Harry were both taking their charms assessment for entry into third year Charms. "And now the charm for setting things alight?" Severus could hear the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick as he was instructing the two boys.

He knocked on the door and heard a squeaky voice say "Enter!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, are you almost finished here?" Harry turned around, and Draco followed Harry's line of sight "Dad, what's the matter?"

"It's an emergency, Harry" Severus looked at Draco "Your parents want me to bring you and Harry to Malfoy manor, now, they have some information of importance to give you and it involves your safety and wellbeing."

"Dad! You look pale" Severus wrapped his arms around his son

"Harry, I've had a shock, that's all, all will be revealed when we get to Malfoy Manor."

"Okay, dad, I trust you, Draco, you don't mind my visiting, do you?" Harry asked in a shy voice.

"No, of course not, we are friends, right?" Harry nodded and grinned "Okay, dad, I'm ready, let's go" As Harry left behind Draco, Severus turned to the charms professor "Thank you, for letting my son off early, join us for a drink later?" Flitwick nodded "It's not a problem, Severus, we will hear from you later, I presume"

"Yes, I imagine so" Severus walked quickly after the boys and bumped into Lena which knocked her on her bottom. "Lena are you alright, I'm sorry" Lena waved him off and stood up and dusted herself off then kissed his cheek "Don't worry, Severus, what's the hurry?" Severus whispered in her ear and Lena looked shocked "That means he'll come after you too!" Severus stroked her cheek "Have no fear, he is malnourished and fatigued from the dementors. Would you like to meet Lucius and Narcissa?" Lena shook her head "I have the library's restricted section to code and sort out. My aunt is losing her patience slowly but surely, but dinner later?" Severus cupped Lena's cheeks and kissed her heartily "That is a date, my dear heart" Severus waved and smiled as Lena blushed and walked off around the alcove "Okay, my love-struck dad, let's go to Draco's" Harry smiled cheekily.

Albus was in his office sorting out his books as well when he heard the knock at his door. "Albus, we need to use your floo to get to the Malfoy Manor, a "prisoner" has escaped Azkaban and is after revenge!"

"Yes, I read the daily prophet this morning" Albus said in all seriousness "I take it this is Lady Malfoy's cousin"

Severus nodded "We have to go, Albus, the Malfoys have important information to impart to us." Albus waved him off "Just go, Severus, Harry, Draco and be careful?" Albus looked at all of them over his half-moon glasses in a knowing way. Severus nodded "Draco, you go first, Harry, you go second, and I will follow." Draco stepped into the floo and said loudly "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire!" disappearing in a flash of green

"You next, Harry" Severus ushered his son to the floo and Harry shouted out the same destination as Draco and disappeared in a flash of green flames. "We will talk later when the children are in bed, Albus"

Severus then also disappeared as Albus sighed. "I hope that Harry accepts the truth well enough to get to sleep tonight."

"I agree, Albus" Minerva was curled up on his large chair as in her Animagus form as she listened carefully to the conversation. "Sirius Black is a dangerous individual, he was laughing madly when he was captured by the aurors, if Harry sees it before the situation is explained, he may go after Sirius Black and worse than that, Sirius was named his Godfather by Lily and James. And then he betrayed them to Voldemort!"

"I think that Severus will give you that honour if you wish it to be so"

====Line Break====

Peter Pettigrew aka Scabbers, Ron's pet rat was in a panic, he had seen the daily prophet about Sirius Black's escape and decided to make a run for it out of Hogwarts. He only got past Hagrid's hut when the half giant picked him up by the scruff took him back to his hut. On the way there, he took a chance and bit the large finger of Hagrid and he swore "Beggaring' 'hell, what you doin? ah, silly rat, you are! What's this, Scabbers? You are missing a bit of yourself, a toe?" Hagrid took Scabbers up to Professor Dumbledore's office "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I found Ron Weasley's Pet Rat, he's been hurt badly!"

"Alright, Hagrid, calm down!" Dumbledore shouted and inspected the common garden rat in Hagrid's hand. "This is a very old injury, Hagrid" Dumbledore lifted the rat up to his face and dived inside his memories and what he saw in the rat's mind made him gasp "Hello, Peter Pettigrew" Dumbledore said smiling as he snatched up his wand and cast the reverse Animagus revealing spell "Homarus Revello!" and watched fascinated as the rat changed into a lumpy small fellow who panicked when he saw Hagrid looking furious and Dumbledore looking even more angry. Ropes shot from the wand of Dumbledore and bound Peter immediately "Now Peter, would you like to tell me why you faked your death 12 years ago in 1981?" Peter looked scared to death.

====Line Break====

"Hello, Severus, Harry" Lucius greeted nervously Draco just nodded his head at his father and went upstairs to his bedroom "Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy" Harry said quietly as Narcissa ushered him to the dining table. "Give him time, Lucius, he still remembers that you gave Ginny the diary" Severus said quietly in a warning tone. "I will, but I will not be reduced to silence at our own dinner table."

"I am just saying treat him normally and give him the truth and honesty and he will trust you."

"Of course, I will, Severus, I have been trying to conform to neutrality ever since my wife demanded my oath to help before he comes back."

"Talk to Dumbledore, Lucius, he will likely see your genuine desire to no longer be the dark lord's slave"

"I have been an utter fool, haven't I" Lucius said quietly "No more than I, Lucius"

"Let's go and find your son and get him to eat at the same table as you, at the least?" Severus said clapping Lucius on the back. "You have changed for the better, Severus" Severus smiled gracefully "Harry has made it worth my while, he lights up my life, Lucius, and every day I see him safe and happy, it makes my heart lighter."

"Something else has changed too, you look different, Severus, you are in love with someone, aren't you?" Lucius smiled widely. "Tell me who the lucky woman is?" Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation "Fine, It is Raven mistress, Lena Rosario, the raven council's librarian, she also works with the codex in our library's restricted section under her aunt Irma Pince, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Well, I hope you are happy, my friend" Severus was completely sceptical "What, no snappy comeback, no "is miss Rosario, a pure-blooded witch. She is a half-blood like myself, Lucius" Lucius Malfoy became defensive "I do not care about whether she is pure-blood or not. I am no longer driven by the prejudices. Do you know why muggleborn's are rejected from wizarding society, it's because they can tell their parents about magic and over-ride the statute of secrecy for the protection of our world to prevent the burning times."

"I have been working hard at the ministry and campaigning for wizarding etiquette and customs classes at Hogwarts for the muggleborn's and the same can be said for the muggle studies, that has to be serious overhauled."

"Calm down Lucius, dear, the boys don't want to hear your foolish arguments." Narcissa turned to Severus

"Lucius has done his penance, Severus and he is trying his best to get rid of some of those ingrained prejudiced thoughts, we are both happy for you, extremely happy, shall we go and eat gentlemen?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow and the two men looked sheepishly at each other and grinned.

A/N I think Lucius has the right idea about wizarding etiquette classes and an overhaul of the muggle studies class. Read and Review (Be kind please, I don't mind constructive criticisms but trolling me is not on)

James T Kent : Your comments are supportive and nice and insightful. I don't know about dragon's but I would love to have a pet dire-wolf 😊)

Blue Rowley: Your comments are supportive and insightful, and it made me sit up and listen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Trusting in Friendships

 _*In the last Chapter_ *

" _Calm down Lucius, dear, the boys don't want to hear your foolish arguments." Narcissa turned to Severus_

" _Lucius has done his penance, Severus and he is trying his best to get rid of some of those ingrained prejudiced thoughts, we are both happy for you, extremely happy, shall we go and eat without the verbal jibes?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow and the two men looked sheepishly at each other and grinned._

 _*Now, onto Chapter 18*_

====Line Break====

Dumbledore floo-ed to the Ministry and had a small cage in his hand with Peter Pettigrew aka Worm-tail contained within. "Ms Tonks, how delightful to see you, are your family well?" Nymphadora Tonks was under the mentorship of Mad-eye Moody, the famous dark-wizard catcher.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm fine, my mum and dad send their best regards, could you sign in here? Amelia is expecting you, isn't she, Headmaster"

"Well, it is important that I see her, can you lead me in and keep your wand on the rat?"

"An Animagus" Tonks' eyes widened as Dumbledore lifted the cage to let Tonks see the "Rat"

"Follow me" she said hurriedly and knocked on DMLE Head Amelia Bone's door "Amelia, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to see you"

"Headmaster, how can I help you today?" Dumbledore set the cage down on the desk and with a flourish and said five words that would shock the hell out of an un-shockable woman. "Amelia, meet Peter Pettigrew aka Worm-tail"

"Peter Pettigrew" Amelia sat down with a heavy feeling in her chest "who was supposed to have died 13 years ago in 1981 after Sirius Black set off a massive gas pipe explosion."

"Yes" Dumbledore intoned "that Peter"

"Are you telling me that Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes for which he was accused!?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, and this caused Amelia Bones to get a headache "Tonks, be a dear and get my fire-whiskey would you and three tumblers, Dumbledore, would you partake with me?" He was choked with grief and guilt as he said it "I think I will"

Tonks did as she asked and poured three tumblers of Ogden's finest. Amelia grabbed her glass and drank it straight down. "Start from the beginning, Dumbledore, how did this tragedy occur?"

"Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew didn't mention that Sirius had passed the secret keeper duties onto Peter himself and obviously Peter betrayed the potter's location in 1981 to Voldemort. To my shame, I didn't push for a trial because I was told it had been dealt with in a private hearing and Sirius Black had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, I put Harry with his only living relatives, Lily Potter's sister, Mrs Dursley, because no other options were available, I thought that Petunia Dursley would willingly take in her nephew, and Petunia did so, sealing the blood protections that Lily sacrificed her life for her only son, but in doing that, I made a terrible mistake. The woman had no love for her nephew, she bitterly hated that which she considered un-natural and freakish. I believe that Petunia was bitter that she herself could not come to Hogwarts as she had no magic, that she took that problem out on her only nephew. Severus Snape was so furious when he came to me and demanded that I changed the blood wards to himself and in doing that, he has sealed the vow to protect Lily's son, a vow he made before their deaths in 1981."

Amelia got paler and paler as Dumbledore seemed smaller with every word he spoke, he seemed every one of his 160 years. It was heart-breaking to watch but Amelia could not give the headmaster absolution.

"Has Harry forgiven you, have you even spoken to him about it all?"

"He says he has, I can only fix his future by giving his godfather back to him, but I cannot go back to the past and fix my first mistake. Therefore, I can only learn to live with it and do my best to give that boy the future he deserves. Help me fix this by giving Sirius Black the trial he never got!"

"We have little time, I will get Fudge on this and get him to stop the 'kiss on sight' order. We will have to change Peter back to his human form to be able to question him with Veritaserum." Amelia turned to Tonks who had burst into tears now knowing her cousin Sirius Black was innocent. In that moment Amelia Bones felt for the trainee Auror.

====Line Break====

"Harry, my dear, I didn't want to alarm you" Harry had his head down on the desk and was sobbing "Why is everybody out to hurt me or kill me." Narcissa's eyes widened "Since my first year, the troll, the philosophers stone, Quirrell-mort, who tried to strangle me. Your husband left that stupid diary in Flourish and Blots and Ginny picked it up, my best mate's sister could have been killed. Lockhart was a freaking depraved pervert. Just because I'm Harry Potter! The boy who just won't bloody die!" Narcissa had tears running down her face. "I realise that you have been through so much in your two years at Hogwarts, Harry, but I promise you, you will never be short of friends. And yes, we have been foolish, we should have been fighting Voldemort for the right reasons, for our children's future." Narcissa gently laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "My husband thought that by serving Voldemort that he would be able to push laws through that meant muggleborns could be integrated with wizarding society." Harry wiped his face with the Handkerchief she offered and started listening to what she had to say. Severus had been silent up until now, but he decided to run interference and be honest. "Sirius Black was a prankster along with your father…"

"You are my father and my family now, Lena too, as far as I'm concerned. I know that my biological father bullied and pranked you horribly. But in the end, you have also said that James Potter grew up and became a good man and husband to my mum. I will not go looking for Sirius Black, if he wants to kill me in revenge for destroying Voldemort, he can try, but I still won't confront him or try to exact revenge. That way lies madness."

Narcissa, Severus, Lucius and Draco let out deep breaths at the mature response from the young man in front of them.

"Right, are you all ready for dessert, Treacle tart with ice cream?" Harry's face lit up as Draco grinned "Yummy!"

====Line Break====

"When did Harry say about the inter-house study group was, again, Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the planner for Ron, again. "This Monday, at 6pm, Hey, this says Daphne Greengrass has joined, and Tracy Davis?"

"Ron, I have spoken to both girls and exchanged pleasantries with Pansy Parkinson, they aren't that bad, just cautious, did you know that Slytherin's are the house of the ambitious, cunning, and worse, most of the abused children go to Slytherin because that is their first rule, think, Ron, what did Harry tell us?"

"No!" Ron whispered in a shocked voice "Is that why they stick together so much? Those poor kids, we had no idea, did we, we just thought they were just arrogant twats and Gryffindor is known for being the house of the brave. I tell you, what's brave about picking on a load of kids because of their house? Okay, Hermione, let's make a pact to try and unite the school and get to know other students from other houses better."

"Ron!" Hermione said with excitement and a definite pride in his mature outlook "That is a sign that you are definitely growing up, I am proud of you" Ron blushed a deep red and grinned. "Thanks, Hermione"

A voice behind them made them jump "Hello, Ron, Hermione, I don't suppose you've seen the daily prophet today about Sirius Black, have you?" Luna Lovegood was looking sad "Luna, you look unhappy?"

"Oh, that's because I am, for Harry mostly" Skull flew into the library with shriek "Read the paper, you two" he squawked and dropped the daily prophet in front of them. Hermione read out the headline and shuddered when she saw the picture of Sirius Black looking outraged and mad with anger. "Sirius Black, known widely as You-know-who's biggest supporter has managed to escape Azkaban. He is highly dangerous and is thought likely to want to take his revenge against 'the boy who lived' for destroying the dark lord. The ministry is advising if he is spotted, please inform the ministry auror's in the area and do not approach him!"

Hermione put down the paper "Sirius isn't just connected to You-know-who, he is to this day Harry's Godfather" Luna exclaimed as she shed some tears. "What is it with Harry?" Ron groaned "He seems to inherit enemies every year like a moth to a light-boob" Hermione rolled her eyes again as she proceeded to bang her head on the wooden table repeatedly. "It's light-bulb, Ron, your grammar is so terrible"

"Yeah, but I am not the one with concussion now, am I?" Ron replied with the Weasley logic. Skull pecked at Ron's head "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for, you feathered pest?"

Skull decided to do his scariest Professor Snape voice "And you are a cheeky brat, Mr Weasley" Ron put his hands on his head and rubbed it as he leaned back away from Skull to avoid being assaulted by the cheeky raven's beak.

"Stop teasing Red, Skull, he can't help being dim-witted sometimes."

"Honestly, you two, I don't who is worse, my twin brothers or you two familiars." Ron groused

Luna and Hermione looked at each other and practically fell from their bench in laughter "The twins!" they shouted and burst into howling laughter again.

"If you two want to have a lark about, for merlin's sake, go outside and do it, this is a library, not a late-night comedy club" Irma Pince scowled at the two girls and Ron Weasley who was packing up his parchment and quills whilst glaring at Hermione and Luna. "Sorry, Madam Pince, we'll just go, now"

"Humph!" Irma Pince went back to her office and had a relaxing chamomile tea with Lena who was chuckling at the antics of both the ravens and the girls. "Oh, do shut up, Lena, I can hear your annoying titters, a mile away."

"Oh, Auntie, they were just having a laugh and that good mood will rub off on Harry when he gets back from the Malfoy Manor."

"There was something I was going to give you to match the sparkler on your finger the day before your wedding." Irma pulled out a huge box and gave it to Lena. "I know that you and Severus are going to be happy together, so this is my traditional handfasting wedding gown from when I married Harold Pince. We had no daughters to pass this onto and you are the closest thing to a daughter that I will ever know." Irma shed a few tears as she thought of her dead husband "Auntie, this is so generous of you" Lena held the Chiton up and it almost glowed with the sheer fabric and white ribbon. The brooches were sparkling diamonds that fastened the dress at the shoulders. "Oh, Auntie, thank you so much, this is the best and most beautiful dress I have ever owned." Lena hugged Irma and packed the Chiton away carefully and lovingly.

====Line Break====

Harry and Severus and Draco got back from the Manor at 3pm and floo-ed directly to the Headmaster's office to find the office dark and no person in sight. "I wonder if Albus is having a nap?" Severus thought loudly. "I have to find Hermione and Ron before they see the daily prophet headlines" Severus nodded "Thank you, dad, for telling me the truth and not hiding things from me, see you at supper, Draco, do you want to come with me?" Harry hugged his dad and Draco went with him to find their friends.

Severus found Lena asleep on his couch and covered her over with a blanket then went to get some shut-eye himself.

====Line Break====

Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room for Harry and very nervously wondered if he knew of the brand, new, threat to his life. As he entered the common room followed by Draco, Hermione's eyes widened when she spotted his left hand with the dragon's tail. "Harry, when did you get a tattoo?"

"Oh, this, no, Vivien came to visit when I went to the raven council with my dad about my induction." Ron took a closer look at the mark "Wicked, harry, mate, do you know what this means?" Draco smiled at Harry "It means he has been marked as a friend of dragons for the first time in over two millennia since the time of King Arthur"

"Please, Draco, don't turn into another Hermione, one is enough!" Hermione smacked Ron upside the head and she went to kiss Harry's cheek. "We have been so worried, you might need to sit down in case you fall down, Harry…."

Harry sat down on the sofa and Draco on the armchair as Hermione requested "We wanted to tell you earlier when we saw it, oh, Harry, it's just awful" Ginny and Lavender came down at that moment and took a seat opposite, wondering about all the fuss downstairs. "What's awful?"

"Harry, Sirius…." Harry rolled his eyes and told all his friends that he already knew "Sirius Black was you-know-who's biggest supporter, and apparently, he wants revenge for his fallen master and yes….I know he was made my Godfather by Mum and Dad." All five students jaws dropped like a stone. "Hm, how come you know already, mate?"

"Draco's parents told me the truth rather than keep secrets from me. Dad has already offered an alternative Godfather, Ron, how would you feel if I asked your dad to become my godfather and your mum to become my godmother, officially, that would make us godbrothers, wouldn't it?" Ron was choked up to the point of tears "I'd be honoured, mate"

Draco smiled "I'll leave you to it, Harry, I have my theory exam in Astrology to be able to enter my 3rd year electives then my 2nd year potions finals." Harry nodded "Good luck, Draco, let me know later at dinner. Okay?" Draco nodded and left the Gryffindor common room.

As he did. Hermione turned to Harry and scolded him about not telling her about Vivien's visit. "How did she mark you when she is so young?"

"It was Vivien's mother who marked me with the dragon's tail. It means that no dragon can harm me."

"Yes, I am aware of the significance, Harry, but why?"

"Vivien's mama knew about what happened to me, as in Lockhart, she sensed it"

Harry looked at the fire in the hearth as his friends went silent

A/N Read and review (Be kind)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A long chat about the future

 _*_ _In the last chapter*_

 _As he did. Hermione turned to Harry and scolded him about not telling her about Vivien's visit. "How did she mark you when she is so young?"_

" _It was Vivien's mother who marked me with the dragon's tail. It means that no dragon can harm me."_

" _Yes, I am aware of the significance, Harry, but why?"_

" _Vivien's mama knew about what happened to me, as in Lockhart, she sensed it"_

 _Harry looked at the fire in the hearth as his friends went silent_

 _*Now onto Chapter nineteen*_

====Line Break====

"Hi Dante, can I sit with you for a while?" Dante shifted up for Harry and gestured to the seat "I heard about your godfather breaking out of Jail" Harry put his head down and covered his ears "I don't wish to discuss it, Dante, that murderer is not my godfather." Dante put his hands up in surrender "Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Dad has asked Molly and Arthur to be my new godparents, how are you getting along in Ravenclaw?"

"Good, great in fact, I met this pretty girl called Cho Chang, her heritage is mix of Chinese and Scottish background."

"Ooh, smooth move, bro!" Harry chuckled

"Oh, shut up!" Dante said with a grin. "I needed to talk to you anyway, it's to do with a spot of trouble I had with some grown men in black, they cornered me at the entrance to Knock-turn Alley and threatened me if I didn't spy on Uncle Severus." Harry's eyes widened "Dante, why didn't you mention it to Dad. He isn't going to judge you, you know that. Do you want me to come with you to tell him?" Dante nodded "Let's try and catch him before he goes into his 3rd year double potions class, it's Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

====Line Break====

"Dad, can we talk you before class starts?" Severus looked up to see Dante nervously shuffling and Harry with a serious look upon his face. "Yes, I have a spare five minutes? Come into our quarters, Dante, Harry, I take it you would like to come with Dante?"

They entered Severus and Harry's pensive look scared Severus. Dante looked frightened to open up, and start talking at first.

"Dante, you know that what you tell me will not leave this room"

"It's just that…during our shopping trip in Diagon Alley, some men in black robes pulled me into Knock-turn Alley, they threatened me with torture unless I spied on your activities within Hogwarts, but I refused, and Hagrid found me against the entrance wall."

"Would you recognise them if you saw them again?" Dante shook his head "They all had silver masks, are they death-eaters?"

Severus went pale and quiet "More than likely, you have had a lucky escape, but you know you don't have to be afraid of me, Dante, I only worry for your safety because you are my second cousin and my ward." Dante hesitantly approached Severus as Harry smiled and Severus pulled his younger cousin into a hug.

"We would like you to come with us to the raven council and witness Harry's induction as a seeker of knowledge."

"Really, Harry, I would feel like I was intruding on a great secret. You don't mind?" Harry grinned "If I minded, I would tell you."

====Line Break====

Harry had worn a simple cotton tunic and his best black trousers for his induction into the Raven Council and as the women painted Ancient Runes on his wrists and ankles, it tickled his feet and he giggled, trying desperately to keep still. The biggest surprise was that Headmaster Dumbledore had turned up to witness the induction.

Dante was sitting with Albus Dumbledore in the public gallery and greeted the Headmaster warmly "Hello, young Dante, I take it you have also expressed an interest in the apprenticeships offered by the raven council?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely, I am a Ravenclaw, after all." Dante was enjoying a book he had borrowed from his older cousin's library about the Raven Council. Dumbledore chuckled "Sir, may I ask you why you never entered the Raven Council membership?"

"I don't know really, I was intending to enter into the apprenticeship, but the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts came up first in the 1950's and I had to make the right choice." Dumbledore said wisely.

"So, you're saying that you had to make the choice between what is right and what is easy." Dumbledore looked astounded at the young man's astute perception."

"Yes, that is exactly why I gave Severus the guardianship of young Harry, they needed each other to heal. It was the choice I made to give Harry a happier life. I have never claimed to be perfect, Dante, I, too, have made large mistakes in the name of the greater good. If I'm not mistaken, a young queen of Jerusalem once said "You will wish one day that you had committed a lesser evil to do a greater good"

"What are you too wittering on about?" Severus said as he sat down in the public gallery.

"Oh, we are sharing knowledge with one another, about Jerusalem"

"Dante has been rather keen on studying the Crusades and Queen Sibylla" Severus said with a small grin. "I am really proud, of both Harry and Dante, Harry has taken to doing his best and Dante has settled in" Dante grinned and put his bookmark in the page he was reading. "Ah, I believe they are ready to start, watch the runes glow, Dante, I believe that is Soweto, the rune of motherly protection. Very nice indeed."

====Line Break====

"Do you, Heir Harrison James Potter Snape, promise to share knowledge with those who are worthy and keep the secrets of our council?"

"I do" Harry intoned. The Rune of Knowledge glowed with a blue light

"Do you, Heir Potter-Snape, promise to value friendship, love, marriage but not follow blindly and without thought therefore inheriting the protection of the Goddess Athena and Mother Earth?"

"I do" Harry intoned and the Rune of the Goddess Athena and Soweto, the rune of Mother Earth glowed blue.

"Do you accept the rules of our council and the apprenticeship into which you have entered"

"I do"

"We welcome you as Apprentice Harrison Potter-Snape, let our new apprentice be entered into the Codex"

Harry left the Circle and was very happy for the ritual to end so he could feel the warmth of his father's great hugs.

Dante and Dumbledore both patted him on the back with a smile. Severus wrapped his arms around his son "Dad, the head of the Council has offered to teach me Occlumency, what do you think I should do?"

"Personally, I think that you should start with the Basics of Occlumency, I have a book on Meditation and Clearing the mind we can go through later. Alright?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool"

Severus rolled his eyes and told Harry to collect his new robes from the Raven-Mistress

====Line Break====

"So, how was your induction, Harry?" Ron, Ginny and Hermione and Draco were all waiting on his news with an eagerness that surprised Harry.

"It was great, it was different to anything I have ever experienced."

Fred and George were listening to Harry's conversation too and wandered over to the group of second years.

"Hey, Harry-kins"

"We can't"

"Help"

"But notice your cool"

"Runes!" Fred finished

"Will you two not speak in twin-speech like that? It is really annoying!" Ron snapped "Harry has only just come back"

Skull and Shriek flew into the great hall followed by their little ones squawking happily and then Skull started singing the "Everly Brothers" Folk tune.

"The Hogwarts express, from the depot so grand  
Had started out on its way  
All of the passengers that gathered on board  
Seemed to be happy and gay  
But one little boy who sat by himself  
Was reading a letter he had  
You could plainly tell by the look on his face  
That the contents of it made him sad"

"The stern old conductor then started his round  
Collecting tickets from everyone there  
And finally reaching the side of the boy  
He gruffly demanded his fare  
"I have no ticket" the boy then replied  
"But I'll pay you back someday"  
"Then I'll put you off at the next stop we make"  
But he stopped when he heard the boy say"

"Please Mr. Conductor  
Don't put me off, of this train  
The best friend I have in this world sir  
Is waiting for me in pain  
Expecting to die any moment sir  
And may not live through the day

I want to reach home and kiss mother goodbye

Before God takes her away"

Dumbledore stood up and clapped followed by all the students sitting at the House tables as McGonagall wiped away a tear as she thought of Lily Evans Potter and Skull and Shriek bowed to their audience who applauded with enthusiasm as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and Draco made a fuss of the baby ravens. "Oh, they are so cute, Skull, Shriek, I want to be a godfather now!"

A/N Please be kind when you review (The Everly Brothers "The Lightening Express")


	20. Chapter 20

_*In the last Chapter*_

 _Dumbledore stood up and clapped followed by all the students sitting at the House tables as McGonagall wiped away a tear as she thought of Lily Evans Potter and Skull and Shriek bowed to their audience who applauded with enthusiasm as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and Draco made a fuss of the baby ravens. "Oh, they are so cute, Skull, Shriek, I want to be a godfather now!"_

 _*Chapter 20*_

 _A good man_

It was Beltane for the wizarding world and half of them had showed up for the wedding of the century at Hogwarts Castle. Severus and Lena were finally getting wed in a traditional Handfasting and the ceremony was being presided over by Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

====Line Break====

Sirius Black, the escapee from Azkaban swam to the shoreline of the Black lake and waded out with his clothes sodden. "I am coming for you, Peter Pettigrew, I am going to finish what you started 13 years ago" Sirius shouted to the gods, Sirius Black had nicked a wand and started drying and warming himself, then he found a large stick he could use to go fishing and catch his supper. After a quick supper and some fruit that he had foraged, he transformed into his Animagus form, the black grim and curled up in a cave to try to get some sleep.

====Line Break====

Madam Pince was helping Lena with her handfasting Chiton robes and the cloak was embroidered with Leaves of Gold and Blue shiny threads. "Miss Lena" Skull cawed, and Shriek looked on "You look stunning, my master is a lucky man indeed!" Lena stroked Skull's feather's as he preened, looking rather smug and pleased with himself. "Would you like your hair in braids, my niece?" Lena looked in the mirror "Yes please"

Madam Pince finished doing Lena's Hair and then applied some light make up "You know, your mother would have wanted to be here, Lena" Lena felt her eyes sting with tears "Don't cry, my dear"

"It hurts that she isn't here to see me walk to Severus' side and be joined to him in this sacred ceremony"

Madam Pince smiled sadly and placed her hand on Lena's shoulder "She is in your heart, that is what matters"

Skull had an idea "Shriek, stay with Lena and Irma, I will only be gone for a few moments."

====Line Break====

Severus' heart was thumping with nerves. He needed a drink, preferably of the 'fire-whiskey' variety.

Harry came in and noticed his dad sitting in the armchair "Dad, we have to be in the grounds by the stone circle in five minutes. You look nervous"

"Do you remember when I told you, that I would always love your mother?" Harry nodded "I always will, Harry, but Lena deserves at least ninety-five percent of my love…." Severus went silent "Dad, it's okay to love someone else now, I like Lena and we have a decent friendship and I have a great deal of respect for Lena." Harry grinned at his dad and Severus came out from his maudlin thoughts "You have a good, kind heart, Harry James Snape"

"At least, I will have an extra pair of hands to help control those Gryffindor tendencies of yours" Severus grinned widely, and Harry responded with an indignant look on his young face "Hey!"

====Line Break====

Seamus Finnigan was running with such urgency with the wizarding newspaper stuffed under his arm that he almost tripped over the stone steps to the great hall. "Uh, Harry, I think you and your dad need to read this, now!" Harry took the Daily Prophet from Seamus and his eyes widened as Severus sat up in alarm "Harry!" he took the paper and started to read the article as his fear rose along with his heart rate.

"He's in Dove-town now, he's closer to the castle now" Severus murmured "He risks much to get close enough to murder you, Harry" Dumbledore entered the great hall having returned to officiate over the ceremony "Severus, Harry, I don't believe he is after anyone here."

"Enough with the riddles, Headmaster, he betrayed the Potter's location to Voldemort." Dumbledore put his hands up to stall Severus' rhetoric speech. "He never did, it was Peter Pettigrew all this time, posing as Scabbers, Ron Weasley's pet rat."

"He was an Animagus" Remus Lupin spoke from behind them. "A missing toe on his right paw, sounds about right"

"Of course, you would know that Remus, what are you doing here?" Severus growled "Severus, I mean you or Harry no harm, I have some photos of Lily to share with Harry and I am here to congratulate you on your forthcoming marriage if you would welcome me to sit with the guests." Severus blinked "Thank you, Remus, I mean it, truly" Remus grinned

"Let's get you married, Dad" Harry patted his father's shoulder.

====Line Break====

Sirius Black was in Dove-town and he was in his Animagus form as he swiped a copy of today's Daily Prophet. He found a quiet alley to sit down and read it "Severus Snape, the potions professor has found love at last. He is marrying his fellow raven-mistress Lena Rosario in a traditional Handfasting ceremony today at 11am, Harry James Snape…"

"He is not Snivellus' son!" Sirius growled and tore up the newspaper. "Sirius!" The Grim turned to the harsh whisper and transformed "Abe!" Abe grabbed Sirius Black by the ear "What are you doing here?" Abe pulled the bewildered Black into a dusty shed "Abe! Damn it, I had to come, Snivellus adopted my godson!"

"Oh Merlin, you don't know do you?"

"Know what, Abe, start making sense, man"

"Harry, he was violated by Lockhart, the poor lad has been through so much, Severus needed Harry and Harry needed Severus more now than ever. For what it's worth and from what I have heard. Severus has stopped spying for Albus and has taken to fatherhood so well." Sirius was crouching down and had his head in his hands "This is my fault, I should never have gone after Peter" Sirius sobbed "Poor Harry!"

"Yes, poor Harry, he prefers not to be the victim of that pervert, but a survivor. You must also know, that they have called off the search for you. Peter Pettigrew was caught and taken to the Ministry, they are going to throw his death-eating cowardly arse through the Veil in the D.O.M." Sirius looked up at this "You are kidding me!"

"No, Sirius, I am deadly Serious" Abe was fighting the grin on his face

"Abe, did you just make a pun?"

"No, did you?"

Sirius burst into loud raucous laughter "Thank you, Abe, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Do you want some clean clothes?" Abe tossed a bag of used clothes at Sirius' feet and performed a drying and cleaning charm on his cloak. "Can you Apparate to the hogshead with me or do you want to side-along?"

Sirius finished his apple and wiped his mouth "I daren't, I am too weak" Abe helped the former convict off the floor and disapparated to his home in Hogsmeade with Sirius.

====Line Break====

"We are here gathered in the stone circle on Beltane (May-day) to celebrate the coming together of Severus Snape, our potions master and Ms Lena Rosario of the Raven's Council in a traditional Handfasting" Severus and Lena faced each other and smiled

"Will you give you blessing to Severus and Lena, Madam Pince?"

"I will, Headmaster, so shall it be"

"Will you, Harry James Snape, give your blessing to Severus and Lena?"

"I will, Professor McGonagall, so shall it be"

"I bind your hands with Red for Passion and Love, will you always keep to each other and not to anyone else?"

"Yes, we will promise to love each other and no others"

The guests then intoned "So shall it be"

Professor McGonagall picked up the brown cord and stepped towards the couple. "I bind you with the power of earth, may both your feet be planted in the rich soil from this day to your last day to remind you of the realities of life and love, to remember to not take each other for granted and to keep one another grounded. Will you, Severus and Lena promise to always give and take in equal measures?"

"We promise to give and take with each other in equal measures"

The guests again intoned "So shall it be"

The Ceremony was completed in a similar fashion with air and water as Harry laid down his Nimbus 2000 and Severus jumped over it with Lena. And Skull had again brought forth Lily and James as the spiritual blessing needed to be completed. The handfasting was completed and Harry had a new mother. One that would always love him, and never would Lena try to replace Lily as his mother, for Lily was the mother of Harry's heart and Lena was a real person that could hug him, and Harry would feel the warmth of a mother's hug at last. "Severus, Lena, we bless this union with our spirits. We both wanted to come and wish our very best to the newly married couple. Lena, I want to thank you for welcoming Harry into your heart and your life and for taking care of my best friend, Severus, I am so proud of you, not only have you turned your life around, but you have opened your heart to Harry and Lena." Lily kissed both Severus and Lena on the cheek and Harry was smiling "Thank you, mum, dad, I think that I will be happy now." Harry wiped his tears away as Lily hugged her son for the last time, James then hugged Harry and then he turned to Severus "You truly have blessed our son's life by being what he needs, remember what you and Lena have promised each other and hold onto that love, so mote it be" Lily and James blew kisses at Harry as Skull guided them into the spirit-world again and Dumbledore came to Harry and Severus and Lena with a twinkling in his genial blue eyes. "I wasn't expecting that" he chuckled

"Everyone, we have a feast in the great hall to celebrate this blessed union, Ale and cakes as tradition commands and Roast Lamb shanks with all the trimmings. Please form an orderly procession!"

A/N


	21. Chapter 21

* _In the last chapter*_

" _Thank you, mum, dad, I think that I will be happy now." Harry wiped his tears away as Lily hugged her son for the last time, James then hugged Harry and then he turned to Severus "You truly have blessed our son's life by being what he needs, remember what you and Lena have promised each other and hold onto that love, so mote it be" Lily and James blew kisses at Harry as Skull guided them into the spirit-world again and Dumbledore came to Harry and Severus and Lena with a twinkling in his genial blue eyes. "I wasn't expecting that" he chuckled_

" _Everyone, we have a feast in the great hall to celebrate this blessed union, Ale and cakes as tradition commands and Roast Lamb shanks with all the trimmings. Please form an orderly procession!"_

 _*Now, Chapter 21*_

====Line Break====

Chapter 21 Innocence lost

The wedding feast in the great hall of Hogwarts had dancing, drinking and feasting of the old ways, Dumbledore had found a tribute to "The Corrs" and discovering it was a favourite of Lena's, he had paid for their service out of his own vault as a wedding gift for Severus and Lena. Their "Irish" dulcet tones had provided entertainment for the wedding guests and Lena squealed when she saw her favourite act start playing "Runaway"

Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too

And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you

Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you

Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...)

Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you

Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...

And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you

Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...

Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you

With you, my love, with you...  
na ni na ni na na...  
(With you, with you, with you, with you)

Severus and Lena and Harry were mesmerised by their soft tones, and then they started playing the Irish folk dancing beat "Haste to the Wedding"

This had Harry and Draco and Hermione and Ron start tapping their feet to the beat of the drum and then the rest of the wedding guest followed in an old country dance. Then "Andrea Corr" started playing her tin whistle.

The day finished with "Breathless" a favourite of Lena's and Severus was watching as Harry danced with his new wife, they both smiled and gave each other a hug when they finished. "Go on, Harry, go and have a dance with Hermione, this is the last song, I believe" Lena smiled and sent Harry to Hermione who smiled shyly and blushed as they started dancing to "Lough Erin Shore"

"Lena, Severus, could I talk to you for a few moments?" Dumbledore smiled tightly but his famous twinkle wasn't in his eyes.

"Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore, will your office suffice?" Severus replied

====Line Break====

Dumbledore entered his office followed by Severus and Lena, as they entered, Severus gasped and pulled out his wand. "Severus! put your wand away, Sirius was innocent, I found Peter Pettigrew after the young Mr Weasley bought him to me as an injured rat. I had to Legillimise the rat as he had the same missing toe, the toe that Peter cut off to escape Sirius Black. Peter was planning to return to Voldemort and help him regain a body with a ritual, this Halloween. He is now in Azkaban Prison! Now, please listen, Sirius wants to help you co-parent Harry." Severus ground his teeth in frustration. "Sn…Severus, please, I never would have betrayed James and Lily, for what it's worth, I think that you have done a marvellous job with Harry, do you think you could see a way to letting me spend time with Harry at least…."

"Shut up, Black, you were going to say, "I am glad you have done a marvellous Job with Harry, but I will take him off your hands now." Sirius shouted "No! James and Lily gave their blessing, I only want to resume my godfatherly duty"

"Severus, no one is taking Harry from you, in fact, I thought you might be pleased to have a babysitter who is willing to look after Harry while you go on your Honeymoon?"

Sirius gently approached Severus who was obviously a little sensitive, at the moment, "I know that you are an excellent parent to Harry and that you are giving Harry what he needs. I promise that I will never take him away from you, I swear on my magic."

"Really, Sirius, you have never once apologised for nearly feeding me to a Werewolf, if James Potter hadn't discovered your stupidity and saved my life…."

"I'm sorry, Severus, for what we did before that incident and the prank it…."

SMACK! Sirius fell backward over the headmaster's desk

Severus had punched Sirius Black in the nose "You dare call it a prank!" Severus hissed "I could have chosen to press charges against Remus and he would have been executed if he had bitten or killed me!"

"That is enough! Severus" Both Sirius and Severus looked at the Headmaster "You didn't have to take the dare to go into the Shrieking Shack, Severus, and Sirius, you tormented Severus throughout his school years because he reminded you of your family's darkness, Severus and you are both at fault, it is time to grow up and put the past where it belongs!"

Albus fixed Sirius' nose and cleaned the blood off just by a wave of his wand. "Severus, will you please accept my apology in the spirit that it was meant? Please can we put the past behind us and put Harry's welfare first?"

Severus had to do it, he wanted to see if Sirius was genuinely interested in seeing Harry as himself and not as a mini-version of James Potter. Severus just reached out gently and skimmed the mutt's mind. What he found was surface thoughts and the conversation with Marlene before the Auror's dragged her off for the preliminary trial.

"I believe you, I won't have you teaching Harry pranks though, he has been through enough, I won't ever trust you, but I am willing to be civil and call a truce, but I am warning you, Black, if you hurt Harry….."

"I, Sirius Black, swear an oath on my magic that I will not hurt Harry" Sirius' wand lit up with a blue glowing light.

Severus nodded sharply and turned to Lena with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry you had to see that" he choked out and fell on his knees as he broke down sobbing.

A/N I love to listen to the Corrs and I have always wanted to see them live in concert. I thought I would add a muggle band into this story. Please read and review and I welcome ideas on how Sirius could be re-introduced into Harry's life


	22. Chapter 22 harry's sirius dilemma

_*In Chapter 21*_

" _I, Sirius Black, swear an oath on my magic that I will not hurt Harry" Sirius' wand lit up with a blue glowing light._

 _Severus nodded sharply and turned to Lena with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry you had to see that" he choked out and fell on his knees as he broke down sobbing._

 _*Now the next instalment*_

====Line break====

Chapter 22

Getting to know the real Harry

A non-observant and immature Harry would have taken no notice of his adopted father's red-rimmed eyes and Lena's comfort of her new husband, but Harry did notice, and he was upset by his dad's beaten down demeanour. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Severus gathered his loving and kind son in his and Lena's arms. "You know Sirius Black is here, don't you?"

Harry being the intuitive being he was, nodded "He wants to see me, doesn't he?" Lena took Harry's hands in her own "Now, I don't want you to be afraid of offending your father, Harry, Sirius seems genuine in his truce and his vow to not harm you mentally and physically, he knows that if he says derogatory things about Severus, you will not see him. And he has included that in his vow on his magic."

"Dad, I love you, you have given me the childhood I need and want. I will never leave you, ever!" Harry swallowed his tears and was now afraid his father would reject him

"I know that Harry, I love you too and adopting you was the best thing I have ever done. At the same time, you should really get to know Sirius, I thought that you could spend some time in Grimaud Place with him, but I have made him swear to clean up that place, it is too dark and grim for a young bright happy lad like yourself." Severus smiled back at Harry.

"Dad, I have my whole life to spend a few weeks a year with Sirius, I think I would find it too much to spend two weeks with a stranger." Harry scratched his head trying to think of ideas. Severus was torn between making Sirius wait and looking after his son's best interests by not being stuck in the past.

"What about a day with my Godfather and then I will travel by international portkey, to the island of Trinidad?"

Severus looked at Lena "I don't want you to be biased against your godfather, Harry, but that is your decision to make. Lena and I would love to have you with us on our Honeymoon."

"Ditto" Harry replied, "I'll just leave you two alone for the night." Harry smirked and ran for it out of his family quarters as Severus mock-glared at his errant cheeky son.

====Line Break====

"You look so much like your father, but….." Sirius was upset when Harry turned away to face the wall, Hermione was there in support of her boyfriend, but stayed in the background to step in

"I have my mother's eyes, yes, I know" Harry was getting fed up with Sirius comparing him to his birth father. Harry wanted to be "just harry" Harry considered Severus as his father now

"I heard about Lockhart" Harry glared at Sirius "I don't wish to discuss this, it isn't what I came here for, I am not a victim! Hermione, I want to go, can we please just go!" Hermione glared at Sirius as Harry left through the door in Dumbledore's office "You screwed up, Mister Black, you couldn't leave well enough alone, he might as well have had no therapy, Lockhart abused several children here in Hogwarts. He obliviated his victims!" Sirius smacked his forehead several times on the desk. "You are going to have to do better, if you want to get in Harry's good books!" Hermione stormed out of the headmaster's office after Harry and caught up with him on the winding stair.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I should give him a chance to explain himself" Harry murmured into Hermione's shoulder. "You should, but that's your choice, not his."

"I'll go back" Harry said smiling sadly

====Line Break====

"How do you think Harry's getting along?" Severus asked Lena as they leaned against the headboard. "I think he will be fine, please stop worrying and keep your mind busy" Lena raised her eyebrows at Severus and grinned.

====Line Break====

"I have made a right mess of it Moony, why couldn't I keep my big gob shut and let Harry lead the conversation?"

"Harry will forgive you, don't fret so much, Pad-foot" Remus said soothingly

"I do forgive you" Harry said from the open door "But ground rules will be implemented, so I can learn to trust you, Sirius." Sirius nodded in acquiesce to the request. "One, you cannot slag off my adopted father, I know you bullied him during all his school years. Two. Call him Severus, not that awful nickname that begins with the letters SN, three. You don't have to like him, but you can be civil and courteous in the least. Four. You cannot say anything derogatory about me being an honorary Slytherin. Draco, Theo, Blaise and Daphne are my friends, end of, I see Ron and Dante as my brothers, both are idiots, but I love them, Hermione, here, is my girlfriend and a muggle-born, piss her off and I will be just as angry. Five. Don't expect me to drop my schoolwork or Homework or goof off, just so you can pull pranks or because you are bored. My dad and Lena have got me on the correct path and I have got mostly outstanding in all my classes. I want to keep it that way because I want to be a Healer when I leave Hogwarts. Are we agreed on these rules Sirius?" Sirius nodded with his mouth wide open. And Harry smiled gently. "I'm Harry James Snape" Sirius hugged the young man in front of him "I'm Sirius Orion Black and your Godfather, pleased to meet you" he murmured as Moony smiled at his marauder friend over Harry's shoulder "You do have your mother's eyes" Sirius said with a smile "But you are 'just harry', well, it's a Saturday, I wondered if you would like to spend the day in the three broomsticks and have some lunch, and then you can get packed for you holiday with Severus and Lena"

====Line Break====

Sirius was helping Harry pack his things. "Trinidad and Tobago, eh, Harry, I think Hermione is going to pine after you, that young lady is smitten." Harry nodded "I like her, lots" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair "I can tell"

"Dad had some sage advice, about giving each other space and not crowding one another, unfortunately, the wizarding world is a patriarchal one, it's like they are stuck in the dark ages"

"I hear you and agree, Harry, your dad was the wage earner, but Lily your mother, she was the one in charge really, and your dad found it best when Lily was in a temper to say "Yes, dear" and when Lily had calmed down a bit, then he would make it up to her by taking her out for a meal." Harry gawped "So I got my temper from mum?"

"Oh, yes, you turned into a puppy once, you had a natural Animagus ability when you were a baby, and your birthfather James thought it was hilarious." Sirius chuckled and wiped a tear away "I miss him, you know, he was my brother in all but blood."

"Sirius, do you think anyone can turn into a dragon Animagus?" Sirius gawped at Harry "That is every young wizard's dream, Harry, why do you ask?"

"A mama Pendragon made me a friend of the dragons" Harry showed Sirius his Dragon's tail tattoo by dragon's breath. "Wow, this is a first in two thousand years"

"And I understand that you are a member of the raven council, too" Sirius was intrigued "Yes, Dad is a member and Lena, too."

"Is it easy to become a member, not that I'm asking for myself?"

"It is easy, when you have to vow to uphold the tenet of the raven council and appreciate knowledge for the sake of knowledge itself. The one thing I have learnt is 'Knowledge is Power, but Power corrupts absolutely' so let there always be a balance of Knowledge and Power, here, this is the handbook for the raven council." Harry threw his handbook over to Sirius. "This is my Codex Magical, it has taught me how to control my travelling, meditation and how to lock away our trauma, in boxes in our mind. I thought it might teach you a few things about being locked in your traumatic past."

A/N Thank you for all the support from the people who truly believe that I am a good writer of fanfiction


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Off on Honeymoon

 _*In the last Chapter*_

" _Sirius?" Harry murmured quietly_

" _Yes, Harry"_

" _Do you think it's possible to become a dragon Animagus?"_

" _Of Course, Harry, is this because of your dragon's mark?" Harry nodded_

" _I'm not saying it's impossible, Vivien's mama dragon marked you because you took care of Vivien with love and care"_

====Line break====

"Hi Dad, Sirius just escorted me here" Severus' eyebrow quirked upwards and Lena Rosario-Snape gave him "the look"

"Did you have a good time in Hogsmeade, Harry?" Severus asked with civility

"It was great, the three broomsticks serve wonderful lunches" Harry gushed "I have told Sirius about Vivien and her Mama, he wants to go to Romania to visit Charlie at the Dragon Reserve, so are you going to tell me where we are going?" Lena smiled "Paris…to start with, then Venice, then Florence" Harry's eyes grew wider "Woah"

"Uncle Severus are you three getting packed?" Dante Snape called out and entered the living room, grinning "Harry, I'll help you with your suitcase" He entered Harry's room and hauled out Harry's case into the living space. "Severus, have you got the portkey?" Severus nodded as he pulled a long feather from his inner cloak pocket.

There was a knock at the door and it was Albus Dumbledore who was beaming widely and so proud of his pseudo-son. "Hello, Albus, this is an unexpected, but pleasant surprise" Lena smiled widely as Albus kissed her cheek then ruffled Harry's hair. "I wanted to give you this earlier but you two disappeared quickly" Lena blushed prettily "Now, my dear, I am not so old I don't remember the first days of my own wedded bliss." Albus handed over a roll of parchment to Lena. Lena's eyes went wide as she read the parchment "Albus, this is so generous of you, Severus and I are so thankful. It is perfect."

"These are the deeds to my cottage in Midlothian in the Highlands, I have no need of it, really, it has three small bedrooms and a parlour room overlooking a small garden. I am gifting this to you, Severus and Harry and Dante. You are family to me." Harry and Dante beamed at the Headmaster as Severus was choked up as he approached his adoptive father. "Thank you, Albus, truly, this will certainly save us the trip from London, King's Cross to the school. I don't know what else to say"

"Say nothing, my son, just be happy with Lena and Harry, you deserve it and you have earned it." Dumbledore smiled genuinely as he placed his hand on Severus' shoulder "Harry, I brought someone with me who has wanted to meet you and she knew James and Lily, this is Bathsheba Bagshot, she is…" Harry gasped "the magical historian of the wizarding world." Dumbledore nodded "I remember you" Harry said. "I remember you too, young Harry, you were merely a one-year old babe in Lily's arms. And now at last you have a good family, I was spitting mad when I found out 'the old fool' here gave you to the Dursley's, but sometimes we all do what is easy rather than what is right. But again, my nephew has more than compensated for that mistake. And he has finally done the right thing, I truly believe that Albus didn't know you were being neglected and abused. I think your magic healed you and Arabella Fig didn't see what was right in front of her. Real love, Harry doesn't always have to come from our birth parents. And they are always with you in your heart, regardless" Harry's tears finally spilled onto his cheeks "I know" he swallowed again "Mum said the same thing when she gave her blessing to the adoption, I think that my mum and my dad are at peace knowing that I am happy."

Severus gave one of his faint little quirky smiles and Lena found them adorable. "Well, Bathsheba, would you like to indulge in some Ogden's with myself and Minerva?" Albus smiled at Severus as Bathsheba hooked her arm under his bony elbow and they both left dungeon's living quarters "Sevie!" Skull screeched "Are you finished with all this mushiness?" Severus glared at Skull as he perched on Harry's shoulder. "Be quiet, you feather-duster" he growled.

Skull ignored Severus and proceeded to groom Harry's hair.

"Dante are you sure you want to stay here?" Lena asked her husband's nephew

"Yes, I have several dates with a pretty Chinese girl and I cannot in all conscience let her down."

====Line Break====

"Blood-Traitor!" Draco was running for his life and it wasn't one of the seventh years chasing him, it was Pansy Parkinson "Leave me alone, you little harpy, I don't want to be betrothed to you. I like someone else. You are just a future bootlicker whose family worship a psychopath. I am a Malfoy and we bow to no one!" Pansy tried to claw Draco's face, but her arm was pulled back by Percy Weasley "Why are you attacking Mister Malfoy?" Percy snapped, "he broke our betrothal contract, he is a pureblood and he is expected to follow in his father's footsteps in an arranged marriage!" Pansy stomped her foot with a shriek.

"I am taking 50 points from you Miss Parkinson, you will write 200 times for Professor Snape, 'I will not harass Mister Malfoy', is that understood?"

"That's not fair!" Pansy stomped her foot. "You will do it, Miss Parkinson or I will use my influence as head boy to make you are suspended for six months!"

Pansy lost all her bluster and looked at her feet. "I'll do the lines, Mister Weasley, please don't get me suspended, my father will disown me if that happens."

"Very well, Miss Parkinson, I want those lines done tonight! Off you go!"

Percy Weasley turned to Draco "Thanks, Percy, listen, I know that my father and yours have a feud going on, but Harry is my friend and he sees things differently from our parents. If I try my best in school and we can manage to mend our parent's feud. Do you think that we can manage to be civil to one another?"

Percy stuck his hand out with small smile. "I agree, Draco"

====Line Break====

 _My Dearest Hermione_

 _We are currently in a nice hotel in Paris with a Spa and whirlpool. Dad is teaching me how to swim in the shallow end, I am picking up lots of French phrases from Lena, I miss you though, lots, but I hope that you had a good holiday with your parents._

 _What would you like from Paris as a gift, a nice bottle of perfume? I told Hedwig to stay with you a few days since Crook-shanks the large furry orange cat and my owl get on. Is that okay with you?_

 _Dad says hello and Lena sends her love. I have unbelievably actually, tried snails! I was terrible at eating them, they kept slipping off my plate like a golden snitch. Dad and Lena laughed at me last night and then gave me a hug to show they didn't mean any harm by it. The Gaston in the hotel restaurant cracked open the shells for me, my face was so red, Hermione and I honestly wanted to have the ground open up right there and then and swallow me. Meh! I'll get over it. I do so miss you, Hermione. I know that we are young, but I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Harry xxx_

====Line Break====

Draco Malfoy was walking down to the Great hall for lunch when he spotted Luna Lovegood surrounded by Marietta Edgecombe, and Cho Chang on the main stairwell "Loony, aww, are you going to cry! How dare you…." Luna was trying to huddle into a ball and sobbing her heart out.

Draco lost his temper and removed his wand from his cloak. "How dare you bully someone from your own house! Merlin, I thought that Ravenclaw's were intelligent, move it now!" Draco bellowed "Mister Malfoy, is there a problem here?" Professor Flitwick asked with a thunderous look on his face. "Ask Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe why they were bullying Luna here?" Draco rubbed Luna's back and hugged the silver haired girl until her tears dried up. "It's alright Luna, they can't get near you now" Cho and Marietta sneered at the young aristocrat wizard.

Professor Flitwick turned to the young red-faced girls "Well, I want answers!"

"She grassed on us to a prefect and now we have lost our Hogsmeade privileges!"

"She told the prefect about your bullying of her for her personal beliefs and of her personal belongings being stolen, and you thought you could pressurise her into dropping the allegation which from where I'm standing and what I am seeing is absolutely completely true."

====Line Break====

"Miss Lovegood, my dear, would you like a calming potion for yourself?" Professor Flitwick made Luna sit down in the chair in front of Headmaster Dumbledore.

The Headmaster was angry that Professor Flitwick never bought the bullying situation to his attention and he never noticed what was going on in his own house.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, I put forward a vote to fetch Dante Snape and tell him that Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe have been suspended. He probably had no clue what Cho Chang was doing to Luna Lovegood as all he sees is a pretty girl. He is fifteen and a hormonal teenager"

"Absolutely, Heir Malfoy, would you like to fetch him from the courtyard?"

"Right away, Professor Flitwick"

====Line Break====

Dante slumped on the seat when he heard that his girlfriend had been suspended. "I had a clue that Cho was a bit of a fake and a bit superfluous , but a bully and a coward! I mean, how did I miss it?"

"Mister Snape, this is your first foray into dating since becoming Professor Snape's Ward is it not?" Professor Dumbledore asked feeling pity for the young man.

"Well, Yes, there wasn't much opportunity for dating in the children's home, it wasn't encouraged, and it was a Roman Catholic children's home."

"Then do not blame yourself for your oversight of this trait in Miss Chang, it is not your fault."

Dante thought about what the headmaster had said and decided to apologise to Luna for his girlfriend's behaviour.

====Line Break====

 _My Dearest Harry_

 _I would love a nice bottle of perfume, my favourite is Lady Million (Paco Rabane) I miss you too, I honestly hope that the floor didn't swallow you up. My mum laughed at that one, she had the same problem with the snails. Hedwig can stay here, it looks like Crook-shanks is having a nice conversation with her. The Spring season has gone quickly, and I am looking forward to getting back to my studying habits. But Mum has decided to make it her mission to make me go for a walk every evening after dinner then I am only allowed to do my homework for an hour. Mum is right, I am fitter and healthier, and I sleep better, and I wake up feeling refreshed. Draco and Ron have written to me from Hogwarts. Dante's girlfriend Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's friend have been caught bullying Luna, Oh, Harry, they physically beat her up. I sat with her in the Hospital Wing with Ginny and she had bruising to her face and her upper body, Ginny is itching to Bat Bogey Hex both the girls. Cho and the other bully Marietta have been suspended. I'm glad they have been punished, but Dante is upset about his lack of foresight. Can you ask your dad to write to Dante and send him some comfort food? I sure he would appreciate it very much._

 _Anyway, I have asked my parents if Luna can stay with us for the weekend._

 _Thank you for the lovely letter, I cannot imagine spending my time and my life with anyone else either._

 _PS Here is a piece of gossip, Draco fancies Luna like crazy and has declared to his parents that he will not be betrothed to Pansy Parkinson anymore._

 _Love from your Hermione forever._

 _Xxx_

A/N I realise how long it's been since the last time I updated "Common Troubles" but I have been studying and I don't have a connection unless it is public Wi-fi. So, I have been working on Chapter 23 offline, hopefully I can get this uploaded tomorrow.

Louisa Taylor


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco's Courting

* _In the last Chapter*_

 _Oh, Harry, they physically beat her up. I sat with her in the Hospital Wing with Ginny and she had bruising to her face and her upper body, Ginny is itching to Bat Bogey Hex both the girls. Cho and the other bully Marietta have been suspended. I'm glad they have been punished, but Dante is upset about his lack of foresight. Can you ask your dad to write to Dante and send him some comfort food? I sure he would appreciate it very much._

 _Anyway, I have asked my parents if Luna can stay with us for the weekend._

 _Thank you for the lovely letter, I cannot imagine spending my time and my life with anyone else either._

 _PS Here is a piece of gossip, Draco fancies Luna like crazy and has declared to his parents that he will not be betrothed to Pansy Parkinson anymore._

 _Love from your Hermione forever._

 _Xxx_

====Line Break====

Draco watched Luna study from a small alcove in the library. "Wotcha' doin' amigo?" Draco jumped 5 feet in the air in fright and Dante grinned. "Merlin, could you please not frighten me to death?" Draco's heart slowed down as he scowled at Dante.

"You "like" Luna, don't you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"What are you waiting for, ask her out?"

"I'm not ready to, not yet, she is only in her second year"

"Come on, that isn't the only thing stopping you, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid of my families dark past" Dante rolled his eyes "What a cop out, Heir Malfoy"

"What!" Draco intoned imperiously "Well, you like her right?" Dante held his hands up in defence of his words

"Yes" Draco blushed profusely "Where's the cocky confident kid that I met a year ago?"

"It's called Humility and politeness, I don't want to be that cocky puffed up idiot that I was"

"You are no longer that Draco Malfoy, just go for it! If you aren't ready to date the girl, then be her friend for now"

Draco looked at Luna with his heart in his eyes. "Right, just friends, I can do that, for now"

====Line Break====

 _Dear Dante_

 _I have heard that you are blaming yourself for not seeing your ex-girlfriend's true nature. You might not know, but I too was the favourite victim of the marauders at Hogwarts. It is not your fault, Nephew, please don't blame yourself. Bullying another person is just a cover for their own miserable lives._

 _I send with this short letter my reassurance and some Belgian chocolates, enjoy them and look after my errant godson?_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Severus, Lena and Harry_

====Line Break====

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _I am now writing to you from the hotel poolside, Dad and Lena are at the Louvre' and following the "Da Vinci" tour. I think they are on a grail quest. (Snickering) Give Aunt Minnie my love and tell her I am thinking about Animagus training._

 _Would you believe I miss Hogwarts and the school work? I bet Hermione is already studying for her next year._

 _I send my love and I will try to convince Dad to bring you back a nice bottle of De Chateau Red from the Vineyards of France. No Promises though. Hope you are well_

 _Love from Harry xxx_

====Line Break====

 _Dear Sirius_

 _I hope you are behaving yourself in Romania with Master Charlie Weasley, Somehow, I doubt that, but I will give you a chance to prove you can be a decent godfather. I am sorry I punched you, it was a regretful incident. I was afraid that you would take Harry away from me, Lena reminded me that Harry should not be torn in two before we went on our Honeymoon._

 _You may speak to Harry about a weekend stay with you, but please do not take him to your family manor. Your mother was a horrid harridan who would scream at Harry from her portrait for being a filthy half-blood and I will not allow Harry to be subjected to her filthy mouth._

"Neither will I, Sniv….Severus, you bloody great bat" Sirius muttered "Old Habits die hard" he sighed and continued to read.

 _Harry has selected a lovely bottle of wine for you, from the Vineyards in Le Barre Boulogne. Don't drink it all at once, Black_

 _Regards_

 _SS & LS_

"Well, who am I to turn down a gift?" Sirius opened the bottle just as Charlie Weasley came in "Hey Sirius, how's it going?"

"To the left, Charlie, to the left, how's Norberta, the dragoness?"

"Well hopefully, she is ready to be released into the wilds"

"Hagrid will be happy then?"

"Should be, I write to him regularly about her progress"

"Have you heard from Bill about Ron and Ginny's therapy?"

"Yeah, and mum is in her element looking after the children in the magical mind damaged ward."

"Charlie, do you think, I have been a right prat about Severus adopting Harry, Harry seems happy and settled instead of being unhappy and neglected at Durzkaban. Severus has really taken care of Harry."

"You are so used to seeing everyone as the enemy, what you don't realise is that Severus turned Spy for Dumbledore and fulfilled a vow to protect Lily's son. I have seen how they are together, they really care for each other and Harry now has a mother in all but blood and a father. It was the day that Severus discovered the abuse and neglect that he told Dumbledore off for putting Harry there."

"Dumbledore is only human" Sirius growled

====Line Break====

"Hi, Luna, may I…may I" Draco stuttered. Luna was grinning

"Of course, Draco, you may sit with me, I am working on my charms assignment for Professor Flitwick"

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood, would you like any help?" Draco was grinning as he took a seat

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Draco, I am working on an essay about the incendio charm and it's uses, perhaps you could list some for me and do a spider-gram, so I can turn it into a paragraph. It's a struggle because of my hand, the bones were broken when Cho and Marietta pushed me, they are still healing, and I need my right hand for writing."

"No problem, Luna, have you got some spare parchment?"

"Yes, of course, here is a foot of parchment"

They worked together on the essay and where it would have taken Luna two hours, it took her one hour, with Draco's help. At the end, Luna stood up, stretching and yawning. "Thank you, Draco" Luna kissed Draco's cheek and he blushed. "Wait Luna?!" Luna turned and smiled at him "Patience, Heir Malfoy, I like you too, the nargle's told me, we have time."

====Line Break====

 _Dear Draco_

 _I am proud of you, little dragon, and I am glad you have found out about the trials of teenaged true love on your own steam. Pansy Parkinson's father as you know is a death eater and was looking to sell his daughter for a bride price and install his awfully dull insipid daughter as the next Lady Malfoy. He is a truly awful man and now we have been threatened Draco because we are neutral. But as your father has learned the true meaning of our family motto, he has also realised that we cannot allow Tom Riddle to be resurrected. We are Malfoys and we do not scrape and bow to anyone. Be true to your lady love, young dragon and we shall arrange a betrothal contract with Xenophillius for his daughter's hand in marriage when she comes of age in the wizarding world._

 _All my love_

 _Mother_

"Yes!" Draco pumped his fist twice in a little victory dance as he ran to find Dante in the great hall, sitting with Padma Patil.

A/N I have had to wait for my Gigabytes to be topped up before I can post this. here be plotting by the malfoys, enjoy read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Letters from Home

 _*In the last chapter*_

 _Dear Draco_

 _I am proud of you, little dragon, and I am glad you have found out about the trials of teenaged true love on your own steam. Pansy Parkinson's father as you know is a death eater and was looking to sell his daughter for a bride price and install his awfully dull insipid daughter as the next Lady Malfoy. He is a truly awful man and now we have been threatened Draco because we are neutral. But as your father has learned the true meaning of our family motto, he has also realised that we cannot allow Tom Riddle to be resurrected. We are Malfoys and we do not scrape and bow to anyone. Be true to your lady love, young dragon and we shall arrange a betrothal contract with Xenophillius for his daughter's hand in marriage when she comes of age in the wizarding world._

 _All my love_

 _Mother_

====Line Break====

Harry, Lena and Snape were enjoying their last day of the family honeymoon on the sun-drenched beaches of Croatia, enjoying their last moments of family time before heading back to the drudgery of real life.

"It's Hedwig! Dad, It's Hedwig!" Harry held his bare arm out and Hedwig landed perfectly. "She must have missed you terribly, Harry, your girlfriend is probably driving her insane?" Severus raised an eyebrow from his tanned face and Lena chuckled. "Leave Hermione's research alone" Harry pouted. "Anyway, there are letters from Draco, Sirius, Luna, Hermione and Ron, and Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Harry, you can read them later without all this sand ruining them, but for now I have hired a treat for the afternoon in the Hotel's spa. A masseuse to help unknot all these muscles, and you, my errant son are going for a Siesta."

"Dad, I am thirteen, I don't need a nap, but I wouldn't mind going to the Waterpark" Harry grinned

"Mm-mm, Lena, dearest, I think because it is our last day here, we should let Harry go to the Water-Park?"

"Yes, dear, but Harry, no silliness there and pay attention to the Lifeguard's instructions"

"I will….Mum" Harry stuttered then gave a Lena a quick hug followed by his dad, he ran off back to their hotel rooms to get his t-shirt and shorts on then got walking to the local water-park. "He's embarrassed he called me 'mum' Sev"

"He still sees you as his friend, dearest, don't worry, you two get on very well and I am sure that will continue."

Lena shed a few tears. "I will never try to replace Lily Potter, she was your first love, but I am here and I'm alive, Sev"

"I know you are, dearest, I love you very much and Harry, and Dante, you are my family, now and you will always come first."

====Line Break====

"Mum, have you seen Hedwig, flying about?"

"Harry's owl?"

"Yes, Harry's owl, white and Grey and beautiful? My feathery companion for the last few days?"

"She was flying off in the distance, two hours ago, I gave her some bacon and she took your letter to Harry, I imagine"

"Or she got sick of me quoting from my schoolbooks."

Emma Granger smirked "Well, there is that possibility"

"Mum, you are meant to be on my side" Hermione whined

"Maybe Hedwig missed Harry more, and my dear, I am on your side, when do we get to meet the boy who has stolen your heart?"

"Soon, just….no baby pictures, please?"

"I can't promise a thing my dear?" Emma smiled again, and Hermione huffed as she set the table.

====Line Break====

In the Water-Park

Harry was waiting for his go on the waterslides with a big rubber ring and he was pushed quite rudely into another boy who was looking pale and jumpy

"Do you mind? I nearly fell over and took this poor lad with me?" Harry spoke loudly to the taller boy who looked a bit like an older version of Gregory Goyle without the chubby look.

"And who are you, pipsqueak?" Less-chubby older version of Goyle laughed

"Harrison James Potter-Snape and you are a rude queue jumper who doesn't know when to back off, Dimwit!"

"Ok. Respat! Respat!" The lifeguard shouted at the hooligans "You lot, go, go!"

"Us, we haven't done anything, you, foreign twat!" The other hooligan spat at the lifeguard as Harry helped usher people away from the racist thug. The young boy was rocking on his legs with his ears covered by his hands in distress. "Hey, it's okay, is your mum or dad here?" The boy nodded "I want my mommy!" the boy wailed loudly

"Ok, I call police then, dja?" The other tall boy swore and suddenly swung his fist and punched Harry in the nose for interfering in his business. Harry fell backwards into the arms of a young woman and grabbed his nose wincing as blood pumped out.

"Respat! Police now come here, Razbojnik!" The other guy behind them waiting for his turn shouted out "He's just a kid, you monsters!"

"We are going, we didn't want to come to this lame park, anyway!" The less-chubby version of Goyle stated with a smug smile as they all sauntered off

"You okay, boy, go now, First aid, that way!"

"Okay, but I'm taking this little guy with me!" Harry led the young boy who was still visibly upset, down the steps to "the lost child" section of the Park, there was a first aid office and a nurse too. Harry feigned needing the bathroom and rushed to get his bag with his wand and pointed it at his nose "Episkey" he whispered, and his nose cracked back into place. In the bathroom he cleaned most of the blood from his nose and mouth and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "What is dad going to say?" he groaned "I can hardly get Skull to explain this, can I?"

"Hello, are you alright, Mister….?" The nurse called through the door

"Harry's fine, Madam, and yes I just cleaned the blood off from my nose

====Line Break====

"Oh, Merlin, that felt good!" Lena groaned "Sev…."

"Mm-mmm" he turned over onto his back "Where's Harry? he should be back by now, we have a two o'clock international portkey booked." Lena said

Just as the Masseuse left the quiet room, Harry walked in with a sad look on his face "Dad, some thugs punched me, for standing up for another boy who had autism and I had to use the 'Episkey' charm on my nose, the Ministry won't snap my wand, will they?" Harry looked at his dad in tears. "Harry, you aren't going to get your wand snapped, we cleared it with the ministry in case we had issues like this. It was only a temporary licence, but it lasts a whole month.

"Phew, I thought my goose had been well and truly cooked then!" Harry grinned at both Lena and Severus.

"Tell me about these thugs?" Lena asked gently.

"Tall, chubby, they reminded me of my cousin Dudley who was nothing but a bully to me."

"The Lifeguard called them…Razbojnik! It's Croatian and he threatened them with the police. He spoke very few English words, but good enough for me to understand. Also, he was pushing the boys back saying "Respat!"

"Yes, it means, "Break it up!"

A/N I didn't know how to continue this chapter, the dreaded block is back Please read and review, please be kind and constructively critical


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Back to School

A/N I have just received some awful abusive reviews. These guests are cowards who say things like this, but don't log in with their proper author names

Guest: This author is treating Harry potter like a prisoner.

Guest: This author belongs in prison.

I want this coward to log in properly and tell me why I belong in prison. What have I done to you that is so bad that you have to say this Bulls**t

It is insulting, bullying and I think you are from Critic's united whose group mass report and mass cyberbully people who don't harm anyone.

I do the best I can with fanfiction, it is a good hobby and it's also good therapy for me

Bugger off you absolute idiots

====Line Break====

Hermione was waiting in the courtyard with Draco, Ron and Luna for Harry and his parents. It was so surreal, and Hermione was so happy for Harry to finally have a mother and father in his life, Professor Snape and Lena might not be his birth parents, but they were as good as.

"Hermione!" Harry landed on his feet from the portkey travel, followed by Severus and Lena, and ran towards his friends and his girlfriend, throwing his arms round all of them, at once. "Blimey, mate, you would think we hadn't seen each other for years instead of a month" Ron chuckled with a wide smile "I know, it's just, I missed you all, so much, and you Luna, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry, Draco has asked me out, finally and now I feel I have real friends." The tears were shimmering in Luna's eyes, she felt truly happy and welcomed in that moment. "Harry!" Dante rushed out and hugged Harry "Dante, my favourite cousin!"

"Uncle Severus!" Dante and Draco grinned at their uncle. "Wow, you look tanned, those vampire rumours will definitely stop making the rounds, now"

"Will you promise to stop spreading the rumours, my errant godson" Severus smirked a little.

"Of course, uncle" Draco and Ron smirked at each other "My mother and father sent a wedding gift and their humble apologies they could not make it to your handfasting and we are studying very hard for our next year's studies. Heir Weasley and I have been going over the electives and put together our usual study group in the room of requirement. Daphne Greengrass has also joined and Tracy Davis."

"When do you meet Draco?" Harry asked, genuinely curious, and Hermione was practically beaming with pride as she saw the visible friendship that Ron and Draco had formed.

"We meet every Wednesday evening after supper in the great hall, we haven't yet arranged a suitable supervisor. We are unsure of Percy Weasley because of his N.E.W.T Exams this year."

"What about Penelope Clearwater, his betrothed?" Hermione suggested "Excellent idea, Miss granger, would you like me and Minerva to approach her with the proposition?" Severus said humbled by the inter-house rivalry being eradicated by the strong bond of friendship. "Yes, Professor Snape, that would be kind of you, thank you, sir"

"Good, now if you wouldn't mind, we have to attend the teacher's meeting this evening and we haven't yet eaten?"

"Severus, Lena" Minerva was practically rushing to hug both of her colleagues "How was the Honeymoon?" Severus and Lena smiled. "It was perfect in every way, Minerva"

====Line Break====

"I have an announcement to make, we first welcome back Professor Snape and his newly-wedded wife Mrs Lena Snape and a new teacher for next term who will take over Potions!" Dumbledore smiled at the cheers "This year's Defence against the dark arts will be…Professor Snape, now while Professor Snape will still be Slytherin's Head of Slytherin, Professor Horace Slughorn will be your new Potions Professor and also….Professor Cuthbert Binns has been retired from his position as your History of Magic professor, we have a new candidate in the form of Professor Remus John Lupin who has just received his degree of teaching. Hopefully we will receive more life into those classes and they won't be used for nap time." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan who blushed heavily.

"That is all, now let's enjoy the feast"

"Albus, why after all this time, are you giving me the position?" Albus smiled "My boy, I have always planned to give the position to you, I did not want to hire anymore second-rate teachers or perverts who prey on young vulnerable children. Your son deserves a good DADA teacher and one who really knows what they are talking about. I have always trusted you, Severus, Harry needs his father and his new mother to put him first always."

Tears pricked in Severus' eyes "You have given me so much more than I deserve, Albus"

"Nonsense, my boy, now start eating or your wife and son will think I have upset you" Albus nodded to Harry who was eating happily with his friends on the Gryffindor table.

====Line Break====

"Being happy leads to being able to cast a Patronus, it is only happy witches or wizards that can produce a corporeal Patronus. Now I want you to all close your eyes and think of a strong happy memory, hold it there in your mind. Now I want you all to open your eyes and let the memory fill you up and then you have to say "Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!" the whole class shouted and at first, they only produced white vapour, but Harry was the first to get a fully formed shield Patronus. A Corporeal Patronus in the form of a doe had jumped from his wand. He had thought of Severus, his father and mentor adopting him, Harry thought of the first time he had felt loved by Lena and his father. This gave him so much to be happy about, he knew that Malfoy Senior and Narcissa were searching for the rest of the Horcruxes and that they were now on the side of the light, Arthur Weasley and Malfoy Senior had also put aside their feud for the sake of their sons.

Yes, things were brilliant in the world of Harry James Snape, whether they remained that way in his fourth year remains to be seen, but we will have to wait until then to see if that holds true.

A/N

I want to do half of Harry's third year and his fourth year AU Goblet of Fire in "Common Family"

Does anyone have an idea how to continue, of course, I would welcome co-writers and Doc-X

Please message me if you would like to contribute towards the next instalment of the "Common" quadrilogy


End file.
